Unattainable Love
by Polarleopardlegend
Summary: You're a fun, spunky, fandom-loving person who is the new worker at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But right off the bat, you're paired up with a strange, flirty purple man who's made you his new target. But unlike all those other helpless fem protagonists, you are tough, disciplined, and level headed; You will not back down without a fight. Unfortunately, he accepts the challenge.
1. Introductions to You and Him

A/N

Rebornica's AU

This story is taken place in modern day times. Will force some fandoms to be liked by the reader, sorry not sorry. This story is a very close replica of TiramiTANK's Quotev story "Mr. Wrong". Most of the story credit goes to her, so if you're curious for an alternate version of the story (with actual romance) then I suggest you check it out.

This story is already mostly finished, but I shall be posting the chapters randomly, usually once a week. If you like the story and want more chapters sooner, then vote and leave a comment! I will thank you for the support. Don't forget to check out TiramiTANK's story on Quotev as well if you get the chance!

* * *

"Look out Freddy Fazbears, cause  
(Y/N) is ready to party!"

That's what you said when you headed out your house to go to your new job.

You had gotten up early for once this summer.

You were pretty stoked to get up and get started at your new job at the cool pizzeria.

You had only recently started living on your own, though your parents were just a couple houses away from yours.

You had some talents, but you didn't exactly know what you wanted to do, so you decided working a temp job would be cool for the summer until you found something better.

You thought nothing odd or strange or repulsive would ever be in your way with this job.

Sadly you were soon mistaken.

* * *

You had gotten up with a pleasant spring in your step, going to your shelves and pulling out some nice, colorful clothes; you were going to a kids pizzeria after all, there was no reason to look so professional.

Another thing; you were a MAJOR FANGIRL.

You loved your shows with a passion. You would say quotes as often as you could, and you never missed an opportunity to share your 'wisdom' with others.

Sure you might be, what, _eighteen_ , but that did not stop you from acting like a kid, when it was appropriate of course. But still, you were never too intimidated to express what you loved, no matter who was staring.

Going to the bathroom to do a quick morning shower (something you almost never did), you set you phone beside the sink counter and played some fandom soundtracks you had sneakingly downloaded without the use of Itunes. If there were words, you sung to it, rocking out and making a fool of yourself as you washed your hair.

After you were done, you dried off and got changed, putting on one of your favorite shirts, (the one with a Dipper catacature on it), and skin tight gray pants with purple tears under black red-striped shorts. It might be summer, but you were resistant to the heat. Besides, you'd be working inside where the air conditioning might be freezing.

 _'Gravity Falls and Big hero 6 yyyeeeeaaaaaa'_  
You thought to yourself with pride.  
' _I'm gonna go all out!'_

You brushed your hair and your teeth, singing/humming to the rest of your song. Grabbing your 'Meow-Wow' sweater, Dipper hat, and phone, you proceeded to head out before you stopped. Looking in the mirror, you let out a pleased sigh.

"Ah summer break!"

You said happily, though on the inside you were cracking up.

"A time for leisure, recreation, and taking'er easy..."

As you said this, you were walking out the door. Before you disappeared you said,

"Unless you're me!"

Before slamming the door and running back to your room, giggling like a maniac.

Grabbing your awesome exclusive Star- shaped purse with a smiley face, you headed out into the living room and into the kitchen.

Wanting to be super early, you quickly shoved three frozen crepes into the microwave for three minutes and opened a vanilla yogurt, scarfing that down so you could get ready to get those awesome crepes.  
After you were done, you feed and socialized before waving goodbye to all your cats as you ran out the doorway with a goofy smile on your face.

Yes you had cats, and LOTS of them.

Aside from being a new employee, you were a volunteer foster mother for kittens all across the state. You were currently fostering the eighth generation, which happen to be made up of eight cats, (two cats and six kittens) who were reported to have been abandoned in a dumpster. You were so glad you had acted quickly, taking them in before they could be euthanized. These little guys were fortunate enough to be in your care.

You skipped outside and danced toward your awesome Nightfury car (which happened to be a Jaguar). When you finally got your own car, you had decided that you would spray paint it to have green eyes and glowing blue nose, just like Toothless from "How to Train your Dragon". It even had the mechanical tail painted in the trunk! It defiantly stood out from other cars and your were proud of it.  
Once inside your awesome car, you immediately turned it on and checked the radio for stations.  
After a few clicks and finding nothing good, you blew a raspberry while sticking your tongue out and quickly blasted the song "Space Unicorn" full volume from your phone instead. You've had a love for this song ever since you heard it on "Star vs. the forces of Evil".  
Singing along with the cute song you choose, you tore away from the driveway like it were on fire. It's not at all that you were running late, but you were so stoked! And also you wanted to have a good impression.  
That was important.  
Also, the fact that you were working at all excited you greatly. After all, finding a job in the summer wasn't easy because everyone was hunting for one at the same time. You were lucky to have landed a position anywhere, even if the place it was at wasn't entirely ideal.

As you drove, the excitement from the morning started to ware off and you caught yourself thinking about how you were going to present yourself.  
Sure you were excited, but deep inside you were nervous!  
You have always had a problem with openly talking to people you didn't know very well. You remember very well that your parents would always complain about you never wanting to approach anyone, not even a fast-good counter to order food!

Ever since you were a little kid, you were more shy, and you hadn't made much friends.  
But you didn't care at all about being ' **Pop** u _lar_ '.  
The friends you did have were the best, so you literally couldn't find yourself complaining.  
You had a motto for these kind of friend situations; "If I'm to become friends with someone, they have to prove that they will be my friend as well." A good motto if you do say so yourself, and you do.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." You caught yourself saying out loud, after your song had finished, realizing you forgot to hit the shuffle button to keep the songs coming. It was a restaurant/arcade type of establishment geared toward entertaining smaller children. It hadn't been open long enough for you to know much about it, and you were far too old to be a customer without having your own kid.

Not that you wanted a kid **_at all_** of course.

You already had your hands full with your REAL babies.

Your job was watching over the little terrors and making sure none of them killed each other. Basically, glorified babysitting. Murmuring with contempt, your eyes shifted off to space in remembering your interview with the manager just a few days prior...

* * *

 _"So you're looking to employ me as a security guard?" You asked the man at the desk, who sat puffing through his thick cigar._ _For some strange reason, he reminded you of Mayor Dewy from Steven Universe._ _It took all of your strength to not hold your nose in disgust as the smell wafted in. He shook his head, tapping the end so that ash fell into a crystal tray._

 _"In a way, yes. But since this would be your first time working anywhere, I'll probably start you off as an 'assistant' of sorts. You'll work with another one of the guards, watch over at times or places that they can't, and then alert them if there's any trouble. I wouldn't expect you to do anything aggressive should something like that happen."_

 _At this, you leaned forward a bit in the chair, curious. Originally you'd been looking to be a waitress or hostess. Was 'assistant' even a legitimate job title? But whateves, you held your tongue before voicing any complaints. After all, it was basically a policing job without any of the heavier responsibilities. And you knew you were more than ready for any 'heavier responsibilities' if any should pop up. However, you were slightly grateful someone else would be able to take care of that for you if needed._

 _"Alright then. So who will I be working with?"_

* * *

Once your keys were pulled from the ignition, you took a deep, calming breath and wasted no further time heading inside the restaurant. Your heart was pounding with anticipation. You pushed open the doors at the entrance, immediately falling victim to sensory overload. It was incredibly cold, (like you had thought), and filled by a choir of squealing kiddies.

You felt a bit awkward standing there, waiting for someone to approach you and point you in the right direction. Your eyes averted left and right while moving away from the entrance of the door, searching for anyone that might have been a worker.

What you finally noticed was the glimmer of a golden badge, not unlike a policeman's. Looking at the guy, you... Had an uneasy feeling about him. And it wasn't just because he was covered head to toe in the color purple. Just once glance at his posture caused you to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.  
The only thing that particularly caught your eye, (besides that he was fully purple) was the high pony tail he wore. It reminded you of Sokka from one of you favorite show 'Avatar the Last Airbender'.

Except that this guy's was boring compared to Sokka's.

You don't know exactly why, but you were hoping he wouldn't look in your direction. But the wearer of the badge wasn't looking at you. His head, which was a very dark shade of purple, was tilted the opposite way, slowly turning as if following something. That something turned out to be a someone.  
A someone with a red telephone for a head. Also wearing a badge.

He seemed a bit angry while addressing the other worker, his hands thrashing from one direction to the next. He had quite the advantage in height, but the other man didn't seem visibly intimidated. In fact, you picked up on something that sounded like laughter bubbling from where he stood. You pressed your lips into a thin line.  
 _'What on earth are they talking about?'_

The phone-man paused, looked over toward the entrance and noticed you standing alone. As if by some sort of knee-jerk reaction, you waved back with a small smile, hoping to finally be given some direction. On cue, he left his spot and sped over to you, abandoning his colleague in the process.

"Ah, you must be (Y/N)!" He said happily. His voice had this strange static filtering through it. Very much the same quality of a phonecall. You nodded once, initiating a good strong handshake since that's what you'd always been taught to do when meeting superiors. His hands were solid black and covered in dry bandages. "I like your shirt!"

"Oh thanks! I love Gravity Falls, you a fan?!" You asked jokingly.

"Yea! I was a big fan of that show when I was younger! And Dipper used to be my favorite! You can call me Scott," He said chuckling, his thin eyebrows lifting.

"Oh awesome sauce!" You said, beaming even more. "Are you my partner for the day?"

Suddenly, Scott's hand tore from yours and he scratched the plastic on his head nervously. Your head cocked slightly wondering why _he_ suddenly became nervous.

"A-Actually...no," He stuttered. "I wish that were the case. This week you're going to be working with-"

"Did someone say _partner_?"

Immediately your attention was stolen by the man from before, who appeared out of nowhere like a ghost. A very purple ghost. This caused you to stiffen slightly, you lip twitch up for a second.

Indeed. It wasn't just his clothing or hair, but his very skin was a rich, vibrant purple. You would've expected his eyes to share the same attributes, though you quickly discovered he had no irises at all, but rather giant white saucers that seemed to bend and distort with his cartoonish expressions. You usually loved cartoons but this... This was just _weird_. Right now they were wide, pointed towards you, preceded by a long, toothy grin that broke out on his face.

"Who's the new girl?"

Something about the way he said it, in such a dark, husky tone like he was trying out for some raunchy hotline instantly rubbed you the wrong way.  
Your lip twitched slightly; You hadn't quite started the new job yet and already you realized there would be a creep to deal with.

 _'Well darn poop heck darn'_  
You thought to yourself.

"Vincent, this is (Y/N)."  
 _'Oh I really wish you ha_ _d_ _n't told him that'_  
"...She's going to be your assistant throughout the afternoon."

Your eyebrows fell flat. There was that word again. 'Assistant.'

Vincent bit his lip, a chuckle falling through his teeth. "Ah yeah, _assistant_. Sounds like a great time."

At this you crossed your arms and tilted your head down in a "Really?" angle. If you've had shades, you could have seen yourself flicking them down in an awesome way.

Scott slapped a palm against the side of his face and ran it down, causing a loud plastic squeak. He turned to you, and you responded by staring back at his dial.

"To put it delicately...Vincent's a bit of a problem here at Freddy Fazbear's, and the boss is working on getting him out of here as soon as possible," He explained, much to your... Somewhat surprise. Way to bury the lead, as Dipper once said.

"Like HELL he is," Vincent spat, brows slanted angrily, causing you to shift your eyes back and forth between the two men. Scott ignored him and released a loud sigh. "Just so we're clear (Y/N), this wasn't my idea. But I'm afraid I have to take the night shift this week, otherwise I'd be more than happy to help you get started."

Not knowing either of them very well, or what kind of shenanigans fell under the radar, you just bobbed your head and over bit your lip in a silly way in response, unsure of what to say.

"Just remember, if Vincent gives you any real trouble, be sure to let me know."  
Stepping away from Vincent slightly, you gave Scott a quick thumbs up in response, still keeping the over bite until you spoke.

"Will do bruh"  
You said smiling slightly.

You liked Scott, you could tell right away you could trust him. And being a fellow Gravity Falls fan helped.

"Yeah, he'll punish me nice and good," Vincent intervened suavely, his mood changing so fast it could give anyone whiplash.

 ** _'Eww'_**

You couldn't help but think to yourself once he said that.

With another loud breath, Scott wished you luck and gave you a few more pointers about the restaurant, tacking on reluctantly that if you had anything else you were curious about, to just ask Vincent. Before long he was out the door, belongings in tow, leaving you alone with the purple pervert.

As you watched Scott fade into the distance beyond the glass doors, you heard a throat clearing from behind.

Your head slowly turned and you found Vincent smirking at you. Not revealing his devilish teeth, but it still brought about this uneasiness in you.  
You two were alone together now.  
And that thought alone made you want to get move'n.

But there was something very important you felt needed to be addressed. Something that did not make you happy at all.

"Um, couldn't you get in trouble for some of the things you say to him?" You asked, brows furrowed almost angrily as you jutted a thumb behind you in the direction Scott had disappeared in.  
"Some of that counts as, oh I don't know, _harassment_."

"Trust me, he complains. He complained a lot before learning to accept it," Vincent said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Boss doesn't do much about it. He's too desperate to keep this place from getting understaffed to actually fire me."

Your face twisted and you dropped your arm.  
That was pretty downright disgusting. This guy got away with dropping unwanted innuendos?  
No repercussions?  
You were now seriously questioning if working here was a good idea. Your parents wouldn't like you working in this environment and you wouldn't either.

"Well that doesn't really seem expectable. I would have defiantly have left if that happened. He must be pretty loyal to this place then." You stated.

You knew _for sure_ you would have done the same a long time ago. Anything would be better than getting daily unwanted advances by someone like _Vincent_.

Surely after a while, you would crack. And by crack you meant do things that would probably get you in jail.

You chuckled sarcastically in your head about that.  
' _It would probably be worth it too, if I didn't have to think about my family and my kitties._ _'_

"If he _left_ , then he would not be able to see me everyday. No way would that happen."

Your stomach knotted at his response. You realized with immense dread that you would be stuck working with this guy every day yourself.  
Every second spent with him thus far felt like he was undressing you with his eyes.  
That thought alone made you cross your arms over your chest and scratch your leg with your foot.

This guy was _not_ to be trusted.

" **Ssssooooooo**..." You said as an awkward silence started to build up.

 _Bllllaarrgggg_.

You decided that even though this guy totally didn't deserve it, you would try to be a little nice to him. He was going to be your new *sigh* partner after all. An ice breaker question should help.

"You, uh, ever heard of the show Gravity Falls?"

You asked, rubbing a hand behind your head nervously with a goofy smile.

Vincent gave you a weird look.

"That sounds like a retarded show for toddlers." He retorted.

Your face fell, replaced with a merciless glare.

 **Oh**

 **No**

 **He**

 **Did**

 ** _Not_**

 **Just**

 **Say**

 **That!** **!**

 **"** ** _I'll have you know_** **"**

You seethed through clenched teeth, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

 **"That Gravity Falls has a big mystery element to it, and humor that goes over kid's heads!"**

You threw down you finger and crossed your arms angrily, looking away from him. Vincent stared at you like you were crazy.

"Uh, ok..." He said, obviously confused as to why you were acting this way.

After a while, you sighed to yourself and felt your shoulders relax. Everyone has their own opinions after all, and even though he has no idea what he's talking about, he is obliged to them, _even if he's so wrong..._

You jumped a little when a small touch broke you out of your thoughts.

On instinct, you took a step back away from him. You realized he had something in his hand.

"Whoa hands off please." You said, not at all comfortable with his quick advance. Vincent had stepped toward you, wanting to close the distance between the two of you to an uncomfortable degree.

Luckily you were not gonna just ' _let that happen'._

Vincent cast you a surprised look before returning to a smirk.  
"Of course," He said cooly. "Wouldn't want to make you... Uncomfortable on the first day."

You rolled your eyes at that and quickly held out your hand.  
"Whatever you were about to give me just put it here please." You said with authority.

Chuckling darkly, he dropped the small object in your hand. Pulling it back quickly, you took a second to look at it.

However, before you could make out exactly what it was that was in your hand, Vincent suddenly creeped closer.

You flashed your head up, putting the thing in your purse and backed up some more.  
To your surprise, he simply walked past you, smirking at your reaction to his closeness.  
When he spoke, despite the distance you kept, you could feel his hot breath panning out across your face as he passed. You scrunched it in response.

"Welcome to the party, (Y/N)."

You could've sworn he'd leaned in even closer when you heard,  
"You and I are in for a lot of fun."

'UH, HECK NO PERV!'

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	2. I will Have You

Vincent lingered around much longer than you'd anticipated, effectively tinting the atmosphere with severe awkwardness. He kept staring at you with those wide, lifeless eyes of his. You had a sort of staring contest, not wanting to back out, but you became bored and frustrated quickly so to avoid his glare, your own eyes dropped down to the thing he gave you in your hand. Upon actual inspection, you discovered that it a badge... But not.

It was a little piece of paper that said 'Helper' on it in gritty red letters. Like a wall had been used in place of a tabletop. With a half-lidded gaze, you glanced at Vincent to find him grinning smugly.

"Made it just for you, has a somewhat better ring than 'assistant', don't you think," He said, his voice dropping a few octaves before adding, "Sweetheart?"

Right then and there, not letting your eyes leave his disgusting face, you tore it half, tearing it price by piece, before dropping it dramatically over a nearby trashcan with your hands open wide, finishing it off with a little jazz motion.

You we smiling slightly, eyebrows raised, not letting any real emotion show through as you did, scanning his face for any reaction.

You saw his face twist from a smirk, to wide eyes, then to a small frown, and then back to a smirk. He raised a hand up to cover his mouth in a calm way, trying to hold in a chuckle.

With a, still forced grinning, scoff, you decided it was time to get out and see the world of Fazzbear entertainment by yourself. Turning your back away from him, you made your way to the door, hand on the handle.  
But before you opened it, you spin around quickly, making sure he wasn't sneaking up on you when your back was turned.

"Oh, and don't ever call me 'sweetheart' mmk?"

Spinning around, you kept your composure with a high head, opened the door, and left. But a second later you opened it again and stuck your head in.

"And don't follow me, I don't want a stalker on my back a-thank-you-very-much."

You then retreated your head, kicked the door closed, and waltzed off in a new direction.

Upon leaving the room with the purple perv, you let out a satisfied sigh, your interest to get a look around and see what sort of activities this place had to offer coming back to you.  
A child ran past you laughing, wearing an eyepatch and hook on his hand, and when you turned toward his retreating figure, you found that Vincent was following you. He stopped when you stopped, lips pursed as if he were suppressing a laugh.

 _Gggrrrrreeeeaaaatttt, so he was a stalker, like you suspected._

"Can I help you?" You asked, not bothering to conceal your annoyance. Vincent's permanent smile seemed to stretch even farther.

"I'm just making sure my little _helper_ isn't getting herself lost," He said playfully.

You would've returned the smile in a similar manner if anyone else had said it. But this guy had already left a majorly bad impression upon meeting him. You were not having any of it.

"Haha, get lost, right... Now how should I tell you this..." You said, pondering you lip, "...uh... Oh yea, how about you **get lost** please?"

Vincent snorted. "Oh. You're the feisty type, I see. I can get behind that."

He suddenly reached out to grab you, but you quickly stepped back a good couple feet with your arms up, pushing them out like he was some wild animal.

"Whoa! Slow down! Don't eject your core champ!" You smiled in your head, knowing you had just used a Bravest Warriors quote.

Vincent smirked again, despite the fact you had gotten away from him.

"Aww come on, I only want to take you on a little tour~"

Faster than lightning, he lunged forward, reaching out to try and grab you ruffly on the arm again, but to his surprise, you deflected his hand away and dodged under him.

"What?!" He growled.

Turning back toward you, he made another grab at you, but you just did the same, except this time you pushed him forward into a wall. His hand banged into the wall and he let out a groan of pain.

Angrily, he turned back to face you only to realize that some of the parents started staring at you and him with worrisome and suspicious eyes.  
You were also staring at him with an angry look, your arms crossed and hip bent, raised eyebrow to top it off.

Clearing his throat, he showed no embarrassment as he told the small audience that there was nothing going on and to go about their business, which surprisingly they did.  
He then turned back to you with angry eyes, a small snarl forming on his lips.

"Why you little-"

But before he could say anything bad, you closed your eyes and shook you head upward, as well as wave your pointer finger back and forth, your arms still crossed.

"Wait wait, before you talk, let's make something real clear, _right now..."_

You opened your eyes and stared straight at him without an ounce of fear.

"You do not touch me. No one is allowed to touch me. Physical contact is not part of the job contract that I sighed. Don't you dare think that just because you won't get fired from here means that you won't get into any trouble. You _can't_ do whatever you want. Furthermore, you don't need to drag me around with your filthy purple mitts to give me a tour. In fact I don't even need a tour! I am perfectly capable of figuring out where stuff is. But you know what? I'm going to follow you anyways, because I don't want to get in trouble with Boss in case you decided to tattletale my 'uncooperation' to him."

You were tapping your foot through your little speech, and when you finished, you extended an arm in the direction he was probably going to drag you off to.

"So lead the way _Purple man_."

Vincent stared at you with a blank expression, his anger disappearing off his face. When you were done speaking, his smile returned and he chuckled darkly, shaking his head like he had just heard a ridiculous joke.

"Is something funny Vincent?"  
You said in a high pitched tone, suddenly looking happy and cheerful.

"You laughing at the fact that you're so slow that you couldn't even grab hold of a little girl?!"  
You batted your eyelashes mockingly at him.

He stopped laughing, a hint of annoyance flash in his eyes before smirking.

"Hmm~, your much more interesting than I thought... that mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day though..."

Before you could say something about that, his eyes suddenly widened with excitement.

"Come on then, I'll show you around!"

He declared, moving past you deeper into the pizzeria, as if nothing had happened and you two were close friends. He stopped near you and smiled with those demon teeth.

"Unless you're too scared~"

He whispered as he walked off. You scoffed and followed him slowly, still keeping your distance.

 _'Whatever weirdo'_

You thought you yourself, still not happy with the fact that you were forcing yourself to follow the creep.

 _'At least I sent a message he won't forget anytime soon. Don't mess with the best!'_

At this you smiled as you headed down the long halls of the pizzeria.

* * *

Vincent guided you from one room to the next, explaining the purpose of each and every environment.  
During which, kids of all ages were whizzing past you in pastel blurs.

Vincent effortlessly dodged them all like his legs were made of fluid. You just waited as the kids ran past you before catching up with the purple man.

At this, the purple menace grinned. "Come on (Y/N)~, you've got to move faster than that!" He laughed.

"Well sorry but I would rather not risk stepping on kids alright?!" You retorted, making your way over to him.

You saw his hand twitch slightly, probably thinking about trying to grab you again, but you made sure he kept his hands to hisself with a single shake of your head, arms crossed. You heard him growl slightly as he turned away from you and continued on.

What the heck was this guy's deal?  
Why was he so intent on dragging you around?  
Or maybe the real question is why did he want to _touch_ you?

A forced shiver ran down your spine.  
You decided to not think about it until it really mattered and right now if you were zoning, he could see a chance and take it.

And there was not way you were ever going to let that happen.

He was **not** gonna feed off your vulnerability.

You were proud of yourself though, if you had not spoken and stepped up when you did, he'd probably thought he had control over you.

"Anyway," He said, his smile returning, as he stopped a little short, making you back up a step, like nothing had happened. "This is where the bathrooms are," He said, pointing to the aforementioned doors.

"This is the party room," He said, this time gesturing towards a wide dining area with a stage. The curtains were drawn apart, and your brow lifted with curiosity.  
You knew the restaurant had animal mascots but you'd never seen them in person. Not even the day you applied.  
You loved animals, so you couldn't help but smile a little at the robotic bunny, bear, and chicken.

You turned back to Vincent, to discover that he wasn't there anymore.

"Vincent?" You called, but received no answer.  
Stifling a gasp, your eyes darted back and forth nervously as you forced yourself to walk on.  
A part of you was happy he was gone, you didn't like dealing with him.  
But you were concerned that this was a trick.

 _'He left? Why would he suddenly just do that?'_

You whipped around, making sure he wasn't sneaking up on you, but there was no one there. Just people staring at you awkwardly at you sudden movement.  
Sighing, you decided that Vincent wasn't worth worrying about and that you should continue exploring by yourself.

Walking down the hallway, you came across a door with no label. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to check it out, you opened the door to see a small room with a bunch of cleaning supplies. There wasn't a working light, so you couldn't see all the way in the back of the room.

"Oh, a closet" You said shrugging.

Turning away, you were about to close the door when out of nowhere, you let out a small shriek as you felt yourself get pulled backward in a whiplash. Before you knew it, there was darkness everywhere followed by a door slamming.  
You tried to regain your balance before you could fall over and/or slam your head into a shelf, as the force that was pulling you let go.

"Well well well, look who finally put her guard down.~"

Without waiting a second, you lunged yourself toward the door, fiddling with the door knob to find, to your horror, that it was locked.

"HELP HELP IM TRAPPED IN HERE WITH A MANIAC! PLEASE HELP ME THE DOOR IS LOCKED!"  
You yelled, trying to kick the door down. You knew it wouldn't break, but maybe someone would notice and go get help.

Suddenly you felt yourself get pulled away from the door by strong hands. You desperately tried to hang onto the door knob but it slipped from your hands like oil. You automatically started thrashing and kicking until he let you go, screaming the whole time.

"VINCENT YOU SON OF A VUTURE WASP I SWEAR IF YOU DONT LET ME GO AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL SCREAM SO LOUD AND THEN TOTALLY LOSE MY MARBLES!"

He just chuckled darkly, suddenly giving you a crushing squeeze. You gasped as you felt the oxygen leave you.

" **Don't even bother** , the walls here are sound proof, no one will be able to here you _scream_."

You heard him as he held you tightly around the waist, above the ground in a bear hug.

"Why would you want to leave so soon? Do you want to have fun?~" You heard his voice again.

You started to panic; you were trapped with a phyco in a tiny closet under a breath-crushing hold in total darkness.

As you struggled, you looked over your shoulder to try and find the light from the door. To your surprise, the only 'light' you could see were Vincent's eyes, which were practically glowing with excitement.

"If you stop struggling, I'll let you go~"

He purred in your ear. You reluctantly stopped hitting him. You had no choice, he was constricting you and you felt like you couldn't breath.

Before you could demand what was going through that twisted mind of his, you were suddenly released and a small, weak light started shinning above you.  
You gasped out of breath for a couple of seconds. This wasn't quite what you expected. Given his approach to entering this new setting, it wouldn't have surprised you if he had tried to ravage you without question.

But he was being careful.

He knew now how dangerous you could get.

It was hard to make out his features under the dim white lighting, but you could see the lines of his face forming that trademark grin.

"So... Now that you've calmed down a little, are we going to have sexual relations or what?"

He asked casually like this was all part of basic protocol. You would've slapped him if you weren't still trying to breathe.

Gulping in some air, you managed a,

"Are you crazy?! I mean obviously but _WHAT_?! **Not a chance in** **ever** **!"**

"What?" He asked, shrugging, as if you were the one being unreasonable.

"I mean I figured that's just how you play your game. You're into resistance and all that. Pretending you don't want someone only to be pursued by them turns you on. That's fine, turns me on too. But for real though."

" **Hold up**!" You shouted.

"Resistance? Turned on? I'm not playing anything, I only just met you today you creep! Now let me out before I kick your sorry butt!"

"As if that really matters," He answered swiftly, ignoring that last part of what you said.

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not into me at all. Scottie is probably the only person to ever turn down my affections, but that's never been the case for women. Ever."

"Then mark me down as the number freaken first!"

You yelled, balling your fists and scowling at him.

Truthfully, you were trying not to shake or stutter and make it apparent just how panicked you were beneath all the rage.

This was really scaring you, and you wanted out NOW.

"You really mean what you say? Being with me doesn't excite you at all?"

"No! You are a disgusting and dirty man! Why would anyone ever be _dumb_ enough to ever want to hook up with you?!"

"Not even with a cute name like 'helper?' That kink practically came gift-wrapped for the both of us and you're saying you don't want to take advantage of it? Our shift even ends at the same time so we could easily-"

" _Vincent_ ," You stated sharply. His name tasted acidic.

"You have got to be the _worst, most messed up in the head, security guard in the world."_

And you had a point. You were both supposed to be watching kids right now. Not shacking up in a closet discussing the mere possibility of hook ups.  
You feeling unbelievably dirty.

Vincent just smirked. "You have no idea, babe."

"Do NOT call me _babe_ you **sicko**!"

You were more distracted by the name than by his admission to being just as rotten as you accused him.  
You hated pet names to the max, and you were having none of them.

"So what you're saying,"

He said huskily, suddenly pulling you close by the fabric of your beloved shirt.

"You don't want me? In no way, shape or form?"

"YES! YES I'M SAYING ALL OF THAT! NOW GET YOUR FILTY MITTS OFF ME!"

You lashed out at him, swiping him with your nails that some would call claws, leaving cuts on his arm.

He hissed in response and let your shirt go, but his smile quickly returned as he looked back at you.

To your disgust, you could've sworn you saw his tongue flick the corner of his mouth.

He leaned closer to you, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Not even when we're like _this_?"

Vincent's mouth was mere centimeters from your own. Besides his breath, you could've sworn you felt the presence of his lips near you.

That's when you snapped.

 **You punched him right in the kisser.**

You heard a crack before a loud groan sounded, his hands flying up to shield it as he cried out in pain.  
You wasted no time and quickly kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
You heard him gasp in pain as he held his crotch painfully.

"Why you little-"

Before he could say anymore, you pushed him into a shelf. You heard the clacking of keys as it hit the floor and you quickly grabbed them.  
Fumbling with them quickly, and despite having almost no light, you found the right one and quickly fit it into the slot.

But before you tired the key, you heard his voice croak out.

"So be it then."

You whipped your head around to see him lying on the floor, still in pain. He shot you a look that said a million things.

"You've made it clear how you feel about me now, but know this; **I'll make you want me** , (Y/N), one way or another. And before I'm done, you'll be _begging_ me to have you."

You scowled at him, unlocking the door as you did.

 **"Never in a billion years purple freak."**

And with that, you opened the door and left, slamming the horrible room door behind you.  
As you walked down the hall, your mind was going 90 miles an hour.

 _Every part of your being was screaming at you to quit this job and to drive home, never to show your face here again._  
 _There was nothing here worth your time._  
 _But without you, this place would need to find a replacement._  
 _And if it did, the replacement would face the exact same thing you and Scott did._  
 _If you stayed, you would make sure that no one else got hurt if Boss were to hire more employees._  
 _Plus considering what he does to adults, you didn't feel like you could trust him around kids._  
 _You wanted to leave this place behind forever, yes, but you had a job to do. A job to do with him._

Your mind was racing with bitterness.

' _He's only messing with me because he feeds off of people's affections and fear, and the assurance that he can have whatever he wants. If I quit, he'll think he won. If I give in to him, I'll be giving him power. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm hella smarter than that. But now that I've plainly rejected him, he should be keeping his dang distance.'_

Even though you were sure of yourself, the thought of what other antics he would pull didn't really do much to comfort you.

This had only been the first day.

But you were going to be ready.

No matter _what_ happened.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	3. You Can't Look and You Can't Touch

The day went by fairly quick all things considered.

You went on fulfilling the task you'd been assigned, keeping an eye on children and helping them locate their parents if they were to become separated.

Though it wasn't obvious at first glance, you were a nervous wreck.

You knew by now that Vincent made his way out of the closet. He obviously had to go put bandaids on his cuts and ice on his crotch.  
But by now, he could be anywhere.

You were not really quite sure why you were nervous; you kicked his butt!

But maybe that was the reason.

You smirked and shook your head.

If he was going to tell Boss that you were using self defense to get away from him in the closet, you had no problem with that.

You knew that even though you were new, he would defiantly choose your side of the story over his.

However, everywhere you turned, especially when you were focusing on nothing in particular, you'd swear you saw something purple at the edges of your peripheral.  
But the moment you tried to pay it more attention, it would vanish.

Vincent seemed to be everywhere, and yet nowhere at all.

No matter what you did, you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and you knew exactly who the culprit was.

At sporadic intervals you'd spin around expecting him to be right on your tail. But each time you were met with vacancy, and a few weird looks from parents who suspected you were crazy.

Whenever this happened though, you just pointed two fingers to your eyes before using both pointer fingers to cover the room before going back to what you were doing.

You didn't care about being goofy in front of people, you were just going to be cool doing it.

You and him had no confrontation for the rest of the day. You may have been a little suspicious, but you were happy about this; you had hurt his pride and ego good!

' _To scared to show his sorry face!'_  
You thought to yourself.

Once the sun had set, you knew your shift was over. Your hours lasted until 8:00 PM, and at 8:02 you were practically cheering with relief.  
You zig-zagged through the crowd, trying to get out the door before Vincent found you and made a move on you again.

You felt a huge swell of satisfaction once you were outside and made a beeline to your car. It was warmer, and almost completely silent except for the fluttering of insects.

You hadn't made it that far when the door behind you opened, the chatter inside loud and overwhelming once more before being hushed away a second time.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

You stopped dead in your tracks, shoulders raised over your head like you were caught sneaking somewhere. You mouthed 'Chipackers' to yourself.

You hated cusing and wouldn't do it yourself unless on ascendent.

Without releasing the tension from your shoulders, you slowly turned your head to look behind you, pulling your lips back in a large frown.  
Vincent was walking toward you at a steady pace, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"No goodbyes? That's a bit rude of you."

"Like you would know the meaning of the word rude _Minceit_ ,"

You answered venomously, turning your whole body to face him.  
He smiled in return, eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Minceit? Did you just come up with that? Sounds sexy~"

You facepalmed with a groan.

"Oh god why do I even- No, no it doesn't."

You were really starting to sympathize with Scott. This guy was relentless.

You don't know why, but you stayed put and watching him stride over to you.

When he was in front of you, towering your much shorter body, you scoffed.

"Ok, what do you want? Another beating? Jeez, can't you leave me alone?"

"Sure! If that's what you really want-"

"YES!"

You shouted cutting him off and starting to walk away before he called out again.

"Now wait a minute (Y/N), I just thought I'd warn you about being late, in case you're thinking about taking it a little too easy here because the boss is lenient. He may not do much about tardiness, but I definitely do. So don't be late. Got it?"

"What are you talking about? I came in on time today. Maybe even a little earlier than I was supposed to."

You scoffed, before mumbling to yourself;  
 _"And what could you possibly do?"_

"I'm talking about tomorrow."

Tomorrow... You cringed thinking about it. You knew in your mind that you were going to stay, but... Waaiiiittt!

 _He_ didn't know that!

You suddenly smiled to yourself.

 _Let's see his reaction why don't we?_

"...There might not be a tomorrow."

Vincent's grin fell completely, perhaps for the first time since you'd met him. Whatever intentions he had, you'd completely derailed them.

"Excuse me?"

You were grinning ear to ear when you saw this, but you didn't show it. Instead, you just frowned slightly like you were upset.

"Listen dude, I have more than enough to worry about right now. You don't know what it's like to take care of about 8 cats at a time. I got this job just to make a little money over the summer, but it's defiantly not worth it if it means getting roped into whatever circus you've got going."

At first, he said nothing, as if he was actually thinking over your words instead of just gawking at your face and letting them all slur by. He eventually smiled again, and it made you curdle inside.

"Aw, sweetheart. If you need someone to relieve your tension-"

"That's NOT what I'm implying at all!"

You yowled, before dropping your voice dangerously.

" ** _And what did I tell you about the pet names!_** " You seethed.

"Well go ahead and quit then,"  
He said without missing a beat.

"If sticking it to me is more important than work then I guess I can't change your mind. But before you make that decision, just be aware of one thing."

He then knelt towards you slightly, his short ponytail falling over his shoulder.

"Even if you leave, it won't protect you from me forever."

Your brows furrowed, your throat tightened.

This just got bad real fast.

How badly you wanted to look away from those giant eyes burning holes right through you and shove his face away and then punch him and knock him unconscious and beat him to a pulp and- _stop you're getting ahead of yourself._

He's threatening you, no doubt about it.

You couldn't respond with fear.

You wouldn't let yourself.

"Are you _threatening_ me Mr. Perv? Let me tell you right now, you do not want to go there. What exactly do you want from me anyway?"

Stupid question.  
Common sense already told you the more than apparent answer.

"It's not what I want from you, it's that I want **you**."

"Uh you want what now?"

"I will have you, you just haven't realized it. And no amount of fighting or quitting is going to change that."

Your mouth twitched as you searched for the right retaliation.  
He was dangerously persistent, but so were you.  
Especially on the spot.  
Even so, you had to get away from him.

This was becoming too much.

"Heh ok buddy you keep telling yourself that. Let me know if you're getting somewhere so I can make sure you're not!"

You turned on your heel and headed for your car, growling when you heard the sound of a kiss being blown.

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N)!"

You turned back to him and pretended to shoot yourself in the head before going into your car and driving away.

As you drove out, you caught a glance of his smirk through your mirror before you hit the road.

Well that's just fantastic.

What in the world had you gotten yourself into?

* * *

That evening, getting home was fairly similar to how it was any other night, even if the circumstances were different.

Well...different being an understatement.

You did not drive straight home after leaving work.

Oh no.

You drove all over town, making sure that you weren't being followed by any purple perverted stalkers.  
You did not want him to know where you lived or any kind of personal information for that matter, so you made sure you weren't being followed home.  
Sure it might cost you some extra gas money, but this was worth it.

When you were 100% sure there weren't any specific cars following you, you headed home.

Sighing with relief, you entered your house to be greeted with meows from your kitties. Kneeling down, you was over run with little bodies as they tried to rub on your legs and hands.

"Come along," you said getting up to go feed them. "Dinner time!"

Meowing happily, the cats excitedly followed you into the feeding room.

All of the cats were different colors and breeds.  
The two adults (Sungura and Beruang) were an American Curl and an long-eared Abyssinian, which both had goldish pelts.  
The 'teen' kitty (Merioneto) was a tuxedo with a very long body.  
There other five were kittens; Urso the Havana, Toki the Korat, Kana the Chausie, Soro the Somali, and little Nino the Manx with red stripes.  
He was the runt of the adopted litter.

You giggled as you watched them dig into their food, before fixing your own dinner.  
After you finished eating, you decided to watch a few reruns of your favorite shows before going straight to bed with a good book to get your mind off of things and sleeping the day's events away.  
You were pretty excited, it was a recently released book of (favorite book series) and you wanted to get on it.

After watching a couple episodes of you shows and getting a few good laughs, you finished the entirety of your nightly ritual a little slower than usual. Showering, brushing your teeth, climbing into bed, all the while completely forgetting about the day.  
When you finally got to bed, you opened your book and started reading until you eyes dropped.  
Checking your specially ordered Meow-o-clock, you saw that it was 10:30.

'Wow I should really get to bed!' You thought to yourself, before putting the book down in your dresser and hitting the hay, cuddling with your stuffed Toothless and Appa.

Unfortunately for you, you usually didn't go straight to sleep, so your mind turned against you and you started wondering.  
You took the time to think about the day and the events that followed.

You actually couldn't believe what happened!  
You had basically attacked a guy, though it was out of self defense.  
Not to mention he totally deserved it. You were worried though, what if you couldn't stop yourself from wanting to beat him to a pulp?  
What if you went to jail because of assault?

You shook your head.

No, that wouldn't happen. Vincent would go to jail long before you ever would.

Of course, that wasn't at all that was bothering you.  
Speaking of jail, why hadn't you called the police on this freak already?

It's not like anything was really stopping you.

But that was the thing; you could accuse him of doing the things he did, but what if there wasn't enough proof?

What if somehow Vincent was able to cover his tracks and appear perfectly innocent?

You didn't feel like going to court and doing all that hard work.  
Besides, you were a good person, you liked helping people, it's possible that maybe overtime Vincent would see that you weren't affected and would give up his ways.  
It was unlikely, but you were willing to give it a shot.

And if stuff was really going to get down, you always had the police on speed dial.

After maybe an hour of intense thinking and wondering, you finally fell asleep.

What awaited you was the most badly timed dream of the century.

* * *

" **Get the heck away from me you freak!"**

You couldn't move.

Something was restraining your wrists, while the rest of you dangled in a limp and extremely uncomfortable sitting position.

Vincent stood in a doorway, a box of white light serving as his backdrop. His silhouette was only tinged purple at the edges, while the rest was blacked out, just like the rest of the setting.

The only thing distinguishable were his eyes and smile. They were luminescent.

He was a phantom cocking his head, examining his prey.

 **"Oh, but we've only** ** _just begun_** **!** **"**

He stepped towards you, his shoes reverberating against the cold floor. Behind him you heard children the same way you had in the pizzeria.  
But they weren't laughing. They were screaming this time.  
It was haunting.

What was going on?

Not wanting to just sit there, you used all of your strength to stand up in the chair.  
You were still bound to it, and the weight was very uncomfortable, but at least you could walk around.

"Ha! Come at me bro I got a chair and I'm not afraid to use it!"

You started running towards him, unleashing an awesome battle cry.

Vincent continued walking toward you as if you haven't suddenly just charged at him.

As you got close to him, you turned around at the last second so the chair legs could whack him, but to your shock, he grabbed them and slammed them on the floor, you following suit on top of it.  
Shocked and slightly stunned by what just happened, you hissed and tried to stand up again, only this time to find that the chair was stuck to the ground.

You struggled to lift up, but it would budge, and you were loosing strength.

A dark chuckle sounded behind you, deep and menacing.

You looked up in horror to see that you were no longer facing the doorway, but instead complete pitch black.

A voice rung in your ear behind you,

"I can see right through you (Y/N), your attacks can not stop me any more.~"

You growled and tried to cut through your bindings, but it was too tough for your nails.

Suddenly, you saw his eyes light up in the darkness in front of you, his smile also becoming visible as it stretched to the size of a Cheshire cat's.

"Don't you dare take another step or I'll-"

You were interrupted when you felt his hands slam into the sides of the chair holding you, his face meet centimeters away from yours.

"Or you'll what?~ You are helpless and weak now (Y/N), you can't fight me anymore.~"

He pulled away, still smiling like a demon.

"And if you don't start treating me with the respect I deserve, your going to have to find some new ' ** _company_** '~"

You narrowed your eyes angrily, but you also found yourself starting to shake.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

You couldn't believe you just stuttered.

Suddenly, the room that was filled with children screaming was filled with new yowls of kittens and cats, as if they were in pain.

Suddenly a spotlight turned on, showing several cats in a small cage.

Your eyes shot wide as you recognized them as _your_ cats!

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM YOU CREEP!" You yelled.

Vincent merely laughed as he neared the cage, approaching them like a hungry wolf.  
He stopped over the cage before slowly lifting the top of it.

You gasped in horror as he reached in and pulled out a kitten;  
it was little Nino.

He was pitifully mewling in pain and panic as he was lifted into the the air by the scruff of his neck.

 **How** ** _dare_** **he!**

 _Only mother cats can hold their kittens like that!_

"YOU MONSTER YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" You screamed.

"Oh I don't think so,~"

He hissed, lifting little Nino up to his face, staring at him like he was a delicious snack.

"You see my dear (Y/N)~, I always get what I want, and if anything gets in my way, I make them pay."

His free hand suddenly flew up and squeezed Nino's small body, causing him to squeak out in pain.  
You were shaking in your seat tying with all you might to pull up from your seat and charge at him again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU DEMON!" You screeched.

You felt your eyes water at the sight of your little baby being tortured under the hands of a madman.  
You started hyperventilating and shaking your head frantically, trying to escape this nightmare, but no no avail.

" ** _Ssshhhh_** " He whispered loudly.

To your surprise, Vincent suddenly let go of his small body, but to your horror you could see little Nino struggling to breathe, coughing and shaking with fear.  
Vincent smiled widely at the squirming, almost lifeless kit in his hand before tilting his head toward you.

"You give so much of your love and attention to these little worthless scraps of nothing than to anything else. You would do anything for them. They are the reason you are strong, they are your motivation, your world. You fight for them.  
 **But if I got rid of them..."**

Suddenly out of no where he pulled out a giant knife.  
It glinted dangerously in the limited light, flecks of dried blood showing up on the blade as well.

He slowly and tortuously lifted it up to Nino's fragile neck, parting his fur with it before whispering venomously.

 **"** ** _Then you will have nothing let to fight for._** ** _"_**

" ** _STOP_** ** _!_** "

You suddenly yelled, defeated and terrified for the fate of your beloved cats.

Vincent paused, and shifted his face over to your slightly, his large toothy smile never changing.

Tears started falling down your face as all you could do was watch in fear and horror.

"Please Vincent, just stop. I'll do anything, just please don't hurt them..." You told him weakly.

Without removing his eyes from yours, Vincent slowly removed the knife and put the kitten gently back in the cage with the others.

He was delighted that you were begging.

It was written all over his face.

He came over to you and bent to his knees, lovingly tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear while you looked away shamefully, tears staining your face.

"That's better. See? That wasn't so hard now was it?~"

Shaking, you looked back at him with eyes full of hatred.

"You won't get away with this. I won't let you get away with this."

His eyes widened and he moved closer to you.

"And how do you plan on stopping me Sweetheart?~"

At this, you tried pulling against your binds again.

It seemed the harder you struggled, the more resilient they became.

You were about to start yelling at him some more when you felt his arms snake around your waist and tug you to him.

 _"I want you, (Y/N). I want you_ ** _bad_**. The question is, are you willing to risk it all to keep the inevitable from happening?"

The closeness, and the intensity of his touch made something in you burn.

Your eyes squeezed shut and your knees clenched together.

You didn't know how to answer his question with a simple yes or no, so in your blind state of mind, you stated the obvious.

 **"T-this is a dream, a** **nightmare** **! Nothing here is real!"**

Vincent's grip began sliding further down.

" ** _Are you sure_** **?** "

And then his tongue lapped its way up the side of your face.

Your eyes shot open, and you shrieked.

* * *

" **AAAHH**!"

You were sitting up straight, panting, furiously wiping sweat from your brow.

You instantly flew your hand to the place where he had "licked" you and started wiping at it.

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!"

You said as you wiped the nonexistent saliva.

You jumped out of bed and ran downstairs only to sigh in relief at seeing all of your precious kitties curled up on the couch.

When you had entered the room, some of them lifted their heads up curiously, probably wondering if it was time to be feed yet.

After you feed and petted your cats, you trudged back to your room with a mug of calming chamomile tea mixed with caffeinated green tea.

You then made a quick look at the Meow-o-clock, which showed you that it was morning already, and you were due back at work in just a few hours' time.

Shaking your head, you sat on your bed and thought.

Wow what a nightmare.

Everything you thought couldn't possibly happen _happened_.

You were bound and restricted.

Vincent was winning.

Your kitties were held hostage.

He almost killed them.

He invaded your personal space.

He made you cry.

And the worst possible thing; you couldn't do a single thing to stop him.

Suddenly you exploded with laughter.

 **What a nightmare** ** _indeed_** **!**

All those things that you feared could only happen is such a silly way after all.

You begging tied up to a chair?!

Vincent actually expecting your attacks?!

Your kittens not already adopted?!

You not being able to kick his butt?!

You crying like a weakling?!

Vincent _intimidating_ you?!

You fell on your bed laughing and gasping for breath.

Suddenly you stopped laughing and sat up, emotion draining from your face.

You remembered hearing the screaming of kids in the background of your nightmare.

Why would there be any kids in your nightmare unless...

You shook your head.

You didn't have time for this, you had to get ready.  
It probably wasn't anything anyways.

Just another creepy aspect of your 'nightmare'.

After a few minutes, you regained your composure, apologizing to the universe for your immaturity, before snickering off to the bathroom to go get ready for the day.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	4. Tommorrow is Another Day

You were already dressed in a new set of clothes (your Steven Universe getup), Cheese burger backpack on your shoulder, keys in hand.  
You figured it was in your best interest to get today over with as soon as possible.

The shift would be longer than it was before, leaving room for more hijinks to ensue.  
You weren't looking forward to it at all, but this demon was one you had to confront eventually.

Besides, how bad could it possibly be compared to yesterday?

While eating breakfast, you found time to talk to yourself;

' _I can't let Vincent have any effect on my well-being._  
 _Otherwise it'll defeat the purpose of going to work any more._  
 _It's no longer just about making some extra dough._  
 _He's trying to get under my skin in a gross way, and getting me to quit is one._  
 _That's exactly what he wants._  
 _I need to play it cool and make sure he doesn't bother me._  
 _It'll take some practice, but I've already showed him that I'm not some helpless damsel who can't stand up for herself._  
 _As the wise Grenda once said; LETS GO BUST SOME PERVS CANDY!'_

You finished you daily routine just as fast as yesterday's, the only difference was that you spent a little extra time with your kitties.

You reminded yourself that you needed to drop by the pet store to pick up some new toys and food.

After you were done, you were practically throwing yourself into your car.  
You didn't know why, but you really wanted to be on time today.  
Which wasn't really a problem.

You turned the engine on but the vehicle remained idle as your fingers curled over the grooves of the steering wheel.

For some reason, you could feel your heartbeat becoming more and more rapid, to the point you worried it might combust.

 _'Well I guess my anxiety is coming back. Ggrrreeeaaaatttt, just what I need on the second day of work. Welp, time to turn on the tunes!'_

And so with your favorite music blasting, you maneuvered down the road and shot towards your newest personal hell.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where only memories of the worst kind were in store for you.

Or so you exaggerated.

* * *

You'd been inside the restaurant for half a second when you were approached by a familiar face; so long as it was devoid of purple, you remained at cool ease.

It was a bit relieving to find the face belonged to Scott.

At least he was cool, not to mention a fellow Gravity Falls fan.

"Yo! What up Whole fry?!" You said as he approached you. _Pony Head heehee_

He paraded over, hands clasped together while bouncing eagerly in place.

"Haha Star vs the Forces of Evil? That's shows good too, but don't tell anyone or I'll be a laughing stock for you know who! And wow, you're right on time! My shift ends five seconds from now. That's impressive."

His statement was soon accompanied by the sound of a few collective beeps coming from his watch.  
Phone-man was not lying.

You smiled broadly, slightly cocking your brow with intrigue.

Did Scott really count down the final seconds of his shift in such an obsessive manner?

Was it that agonizing an experience that he couldn't help but constantly watch the clock?

You shoved away bad thoughts.  
He's just probably being the best employee he can be.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting on me, _though between you and me there is one person I could totally keep waiting_."

You stated, whispering the last part and elbowing him lightly in the arm jokingly.

Scott nodded, laughing slightly, before trudging past you and waving goodbye.

"Haha same here! Thank you so much, (Y/N)! I hate to run off this quickly, but I've been here since midnight so I'm a bit desperate to go home, as you can imagine. I'll see you later! Good luck with today and with...well you know."

"Bye friend you take care of yourself now!" You called back waving.

Suddenly you stood still with wide eyes.

Did he just imply that he worked through the whole night?

Why on earth would he be needed here that long after closing?

Why would anyone?

It was more than just a little odd.

Just thinking about that made you sleepy again.

When Scott had disappeared from sight, you blew a stray piece of hair out of your face, pouting as you turned and ventured off to find something useful to do.

Now that Scott was gone you had no one cool or interesting to talk to.

Oh whale, you had a job to do.

Well... Two jobs.

You _never_ stopped anticipating Vincent's presence. 

Every corner you turned and every cranny you encountered, you expected to find him and his Jack-o-lantern smile looking right back at you.  
There was no working around running into him; it would happen sooner or later.

Preferably later.

But until then, you would be focused on your number one job; _supervising_ _everyone_.

Since it was still fairly early, there were only a few customers present.  
They were mostly parents setting up for parties, tying ornate balloons to chairs and finding a place to keep giant stacks of cake. There was the odd child here and there, mostly preoccupied with chasing after balloons or even their other friends.

It was tame, so you found yourself taking it easy.

It didn't take very long for your eyes to drift over to the stage, which you happened to be standing right next to, and you started wondering if you were going to have another chance at seeing these mascots again.

And, right on cue, your curiosities were answered.  
The curtains broke at the center seam and the animal band was revealed in its place.

Upon seeing these things close up, your expression changed dramatically.

All the characters you'd seen last time from a distance, were jerking left and right, eyelids blinking in a heavy and unnatural way.

"Hi boys and girls!" The bear in front greeted, pulling a microphone to his jaw. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Freddy Fazbear!"

The chicken next to him piped up, "I'm Chica the Chicken!" Followed by a neon blue rabbit on the opposite side of the restaurant's titular character, "And I'm Bonnie the Bunny!"

After their introductions, the trio went on talking about the joy of the pizza...or something along those lines, but their conversation was completely lost on you.  
Your gaze was distant, their voices muted. Everyone else went about their business while you remained frozen in place, perplexed.  
There was something charming about them, but also quite intimidating at the same time.  
You assumed it was the effects of uncanny valley, but it seemed to be more than that.

Now that you were up close and personal, they reminded you a bit of monsters, just painted in more friendly colors.

A shiver ran down your spine.

You were broken free of your concentration when they actually began to sing. Chica and Bonnie controlled the instrumentals, while Freddy was at the helm with his vocals. The song itself was borderline off-key, making the whole show that much more nightmarish.

"It's been so fun, with you singing all these songs, we'll always be there, at good ol' Freddy Fazbear's."

"Yesh, these guys need singing lessons," You said to yourself.

And then, another voice caught your attention.

It was somewhere off to the side, not even directed towards you which was mighty surprising.

That dark, raspy voice. It could only belong to one person.

You turned to find Vincent and narrowed your eyebrows.

There he was.

The man who you greatly disliked and wished he was sent to the Fog of Lost Souls, kneeling right in front of you.

Wait...kneeling?

After a bit of processing, you realized it was true.

His back was to you, his stature bent so that he was closer to the floor.  
He was talking to a little kid.

With careful steps, you inched closer to see what was going on exactly.

"Remember little boy," Vincent said in a tone that might have been sincere if it wasn't him saying it. _Zing!_

"No more sneaking into the kitchen. There will be plenty to eat when your party starts. Okay?"

The child, who couldn't have been older than five, gave a few steady nods before beaming,  
"Yes sir, Mr. Purple sir!"  
And then he trotted off without further interaction.

Vincent rose back to a standing position, though before spinning around, he emitted a low chuckle.  
Your defenses shot up.

He must've known you were watching.

"Did you enjoy the show?"  
He asked teasingly.

You tilted your head, hands placed on your jutted hips.

"You mean the one with the stiff, lifeless, broken down wreck with the dead eyes or the animatronics on stage? Cause I couldn't tell the difference. Either way, I don't think I would have called it a 'show'."

At this, he finally turned to face you.

He was grinning again. Those white globes he had for eyes were prominent as ever.

"I know you might find this hard to believe, but it's my job to watch over the children, so I play nice when I need to."

"Right right, your _job_. Almost forgot you had one. Well good performance anyway. Almost fooled me into believing you're a compassionate human being."

You nearly jumped a foot in the air when suddenly he was before you, cupping your chin like you were his _darling_.

You stepped back hissing like a cat, swatting his hand away.

He snickered to himself.  
"I could say the same about you. You're cute when you're trying to pretend you hate me. But I know deep down you care. Otherwise you wouldn't have made a conscious effort to not be late today."

You sputtered is disbelief, whacking the front of your head with a palm.

"Ok first of all, _don't call me cute._ Second, me being on time had nothing to do with your stupid ominous warning. It was just me trying to be a good employee. I mean come on; Me? Care about you? Be serious please. I'm here to get some extra money, nothin else bruh."

"Oh? But you were ready to walk away forever just a day ago. Now you're worried about work ethics?"

That's when you cracked a smile.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings at the time- oh wait that that's a lie I was just saying that to see your hilarious reaction I was never actually gonna leave. You've just been ker-pranked!"  
You said throwing your hands down radically.

Vincent choose to ignore this and lean down closer, his eyes half-lidded as he spoke.

"Hmm right, of course you were. Well, whatever the reason, it's good to know you care too much about this place to leave."

Vincent accepted this as his own personal victory for the day.

His eyes followed you even after he'd swiveled around to walk away.

"Yea you keep telling yourself that you walking grape!"

You yelled, eye twitching and fists clenched.

Even after he was gone, you felt yourself wanting to murder the space where he once stood.

No human on the planet had ever frustrated you so much.

You growled to yourself and stomped away, ready for the day to last an eternity.

If _only_ you had a measuring time tape.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	5. Breaks and Needles

While you probably could have been better at predicting just how bad Vincent's behavior would be during work hours, it still shocked you somewhat that he didn't try anything even though there were loads of people hanging around.

He may have pulled you into a closet once, but he hadn't done anything like that again all day, and hopefully he wouldn't ever again.  
Especially with potential witnesses.

The two of you ran into each other frequently, sharing no interaction beyond just uncomfortable eye contact (from your side) and rare rubbing of shoulders in passing (from his side) but being that there were no issues in the restaurant that demanded your presence, and being that Vincent was keeping himself under control, it made for a pretty normal day.  
You were super happy about that.

About halfway through your shift, you were hanging out near a room labeled 'Kids Cove' in bright crayola colors, trying to see what all the children were making a fuss over inside since they were climbing over one another and pulling their arms back as if plucking away at some unseen object.

But, what a twist, Vincent came up to you, disrupting your peace, and you would've back handed him if it weren't for his immediate command.

"It's time for you to take a lunch break."

You were caught a bit off guard.

You had no idea you were allowed breaks, but then again, it's not as if you were expected to starve.

It was a bit silly, but in your defense, this was your first full day on the job.

"Where?"

"There's a lounge area next to the kitchen. Employees only. Grab something from the buffet table and take a moment to rest up. You've been on your feet all day after all."

At the end of his statement, your eyes screwed up a bit at him.  
His expression wasn't animated in the slightest, which was quite the contrast to all your other encounters. His eyes weren't incredibly playful, and he wasn't wearing that nauseating grin.

In hindsight it might have helped your sanity if you were less paranoid about him.

But it was all survival instinct, so you didn't particularly mind... To an extent.

However, there was a small detail that you couldn't stop thinking about.

The employees only place.

That seemed **rreeaalllyyy** suspicious.

And you automatically figured out why.

If it really was time for your lunch, then you could assume that it wasn't anyone else's time.

Therefore, if you went there to eat...

You would be alone.

This would have made you excited on any other occasion; you loved eating alone, big groups full of unknown people made you nervous, unless you were with your closest friends of course.

But not this time.

True, Vincent was supposed to be on duty if you were on break, but judging by his behavior and his little concern for his job, you could easily guess he would leave to find you.

This time, there was no doubt in your mind that this was a set up, a _trap_.

A trap to get you alone with him out of the eyes of the public.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, you shrugged and said,

"Okay then, dude."

Before proceeding down your designated path.

You forced yourself to not turn around and steal a glance with Purple.

There was no way that you were going to tell him you weren't eating at the designated area.

He'd be expecting you to be there.

Plus if you did tell him, he'd probably demand you go there or where you would be planning to eat.

And if you didn't, he'd follow you even more closely, and then you would never have any real peace and quiet.

After heading over to the buffet and maneuvering around the bustling customers, you managed to grab a plate and stack it with various food items before venturing off to the lounge.

You were going to check to make sure your suspicions were right.

You decided that as long as there was at least one other person eating in there, you would settle.

If not... Well you'd improvise.

Upon reaching it, you popped your head in quietly, but found that it was entirely empty save for some discarded silverware.  
Such a change in atmosphere it was, too.  
The only audio was the television, but even then the reception was too bad to make out any actual words, and the pictures were mostly clogged with eerie red static.  
Looking down, you saw that there was a great big spill on the floor.

 _'Hmm, someone should clean that up... Eh I'll do it after my break.'_

"Welp, that's that, time to find a new place to eat."

You closed the door and headed down the hallway, rreeeaaalllyy hoping this time that you weren't being watched or followed.

To your misfortune and annoyance, you heard foot steps behind you coming quickly.

Turning around with your plate, you watched _him_ approach you.

He did not look happy, but he didn't look upset or angry either, just confused and curious.

"(Y/N), where are you going? The lounge is right there, you just passed it."

Yep, _defiantly a trap._

You came up with an excuse quickly, not wanting to look suspicious.

"Um I know that, thank you, but you don't need to worry that purple head of yours, I know what I'm doing, ok?"

Before you could turn around or say anything else, his hands flew up to your shoulders and held onto them tightly.  
Since your hands were busy holding your plate, you couldn't remove them.

"Vincent let go or I'll kick you"  
You told him sternly.

" **Where. Are. You. _Going_**."

He said, his tone low and serious, his grip tightening.

You heeled him in the shin and he let go with a painful groan.

"Stop doing that!"  
He seethed, hugging his leg.

"Look, I don't know why you care so much, but I'm just going to the ladies room, ok? So stop being so freakin concerned and worry about your own life you stalker! It needs some serious modifications if you know what I mean."

You then promptly turned around with a 'humph' before heading in the direction of the bathroom.  
You were going in that direction, but you decided it was too risky to eat there.

He could corner you there just as easily as the lounge.

Your stomach was growling with hunger as you tried to find a hidden but flexible location to eat.  
You were almost considering eating at an open table, but you knew you could possibly get in trouble with Boss about that.  
Instead, you decided that you would just lean on the wall facing the animatronics on stage.  
You might as well have a show as you eat, and you were just going to have to deal with eating with one hand.

It was pizza after all.

You ate quickly in silence in an undisturbed atmosphere... Well, that might not be completely true.

There were kids running about everywhere and screaming.  
But it was worth it.  
You also swore you heard Vincent cross by the room, trying to look for you no doubt.  
You smiled as you snuggled into your corner and continued to eat.  
Once you were done, you threw your planet away and headed off to continue your job.

Suddenly, you remembered the spill on the floor when you had entered the lounge.

Stopping at the bathrooms to go get some paper towels, you went back to the lounge, to find it was just the same with how you left it.

You turned on the lights, knelt down, and started cleaning the spill on the floor,

You were just about to run out of towels when suddenly the door slammed shut behind you.

You shot your head up straight to see the one and only Vincent.

He suavely passed you without a word and plopped into a chair in front of a little coffee table. His mouth pursed in a self-satisfied manner.

"What are you doing in here?!"

You demanded, not bothering to look up at him.

The purple man legs rested on the surface of the coffee table disrespectingly, cradling his face mindlessly on the chair arms.

' _Yea just sit there butt face, don't mind me I'm just cleaning up a giant spill and don't need help whatsoever.'_  
You thought to yourself.

"I was looking for you, you said you be in the bathroom. I guess I missed you. As for why I'm here, I'm just taking my break."

"Ok stalker much? And that's bulshavic, we can't both get breaks at the same time... can we?"

 _'Even though I'm technically done with mine...'_

"Sure we can. I'm allowed to take mine whenever I please."

You rolled your eyes like you expected this answer.

 **"Oooofffffff course you do** , why would I expect anything different. Well then, Mr. Smarty-pants, who's out there watching the customers?"

"No one."

Your head jerked up. "No one?!"

"Did I stutter? You should learn to relax more, helper. Let me enjoy the view."

You threw down the damp towel in your hand and shook a fist at him.  
That nickname irked you, but not like the last thing he said.

"I can't believe you right now! You sound like doing your job is a pleasure and a right instead of... Well, work and a privilege! As well as a responsibility! You have no passion man! Not like Scott does at least. Also, the only view you're ever gonna get is my fist in your face!"

He snickered before shaking his head with a smirk.

"You might be right  
(Y/N), I'm not very passionate about this place..."

His eyes lit up as he stared at you again, licking his lips.

"But I am passionate about _something~"_

Upon hearing this, you fake-vomited, before reaching another towel and continuing your work.

"I'm just going to ignore that."

You continued working, but him just sitting there like a lazy butt was starting to get to you.

"Hey, could you either help me out with this or get lost?!"

You asked, not liking that he was just sitting there and _watching_ you.

He didn't even have any food, so he didn't even need to be there.

"Nope"

That was the only response you got.

After a long stare of disbelief, it became apparent to you that he wasn't leaving, and there was nothing you could really do to make him leave without going over and physically touching him.

Sure you could kick his butt out the door, but that would call for unnecessary violence, and you didn't have it in you.

You had the option to complain to someone higher in command, but felt it would only serve to make you look worse since Vincent was already an obvious problem and somehow got away with it every single time.

With disdain, you attempted to continue doing your chore.  
Vincent's eyes never tore off you.  
It was more than just a little distracting, but you learned to ignore it.

You chose to say nothing to him, hoping and praying he'd do the same.

Maybe he would get bored and leave.

Unlikely, but hope was all you had.

You were just about done, the spill almost completely clean.  
Now you just had to throw away the towels.

The silence was interrupted, however, by your own cry when you moved your legs to stand, only to be pricked in the thigh by something sharp.

Vincent's smile weakened at the corners, his brow cocking.  
"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

With gritted teeth, you wove through your pocket of your Steven Universe jeans where the cause of pain seemed to be hiding.  
You managed to pull out a sewing needle, holding it at your face, turning it over between your fingers.

"Ouch, how in the world did this get in there? Must have been left there by the cosplayer-"

Vincent had abruptly jumped from the table, backing away in horror. The smugness on his face had been eradicated completely.  
Your brow lifted.

"Uh...Vincent?"

"Throw that thing away. **Now** ,"

He said, pointing at it. It almost looked like he was trembling.

Your eyes moved from him, to the needle, and then back to him.

"Dude relax, it's just a needle. Its not going to kill you. It's clean too, in case you're germaphobic."

 _Heh germaphobic_

"Don't sass me (Y/N)! Just get rid of it! I hate needles. I hate them more than anything!"

Instead of obeying, you stayed right where you were.  
You gaped at him before turning into a large smile, a devious thought playing in your mind.

"Oh do you now?"

With that, you hopped up from the ground and began slashing it around for the feel of it, before pointing it towards him like a weapon of catastrophic proportions.

You tried out your best Holo-Pearl voice:

"Do you wish to engage in combat?"

Vincent gasped.  
"Stop it! That's not funny!"

But you refused, hoping you could use it to get him out the door.

"Oho wow. This is embarrassing," You said, chuckling. "Who would've known a silly little needle would be the big bad Vincent's kryptonite! En garde tho villein!"

Vincent backed up as you taunted him. He growled.

"(Y/N), I mean it, if you don't put that thing down right now, you're going to regret it!"

You tossed the needle in the air for fun.

"Uh I don't think so, not unless you grab those damp towels and throw them away. Also don't bother me ever again. Or else I'll kill you with this very needle."

Obviously, you didn't mean it. You felt bad whenever you swatted a fly, or crushed an ant.

Plus, as you stated before, you could go to jail.

With epic needle in hand, you walked over to the door.

Before you opened it however, you heard his slightly shaking but serious voice.

"You may know my one weakness now, but I can make one promise to you,  
(Y/N)."

You didn't prompt him to answer, just raised an eye brow skeptically, so he did it for you.

"I'll bed you before either one of us has a chance to kill the other."

You had to use all your strength to keep it all in; you just wanted to laugh and strangle him at the same time.

"Good luck with that Bucko!"  
 _Good ol' Grunkle Stan._

You opened the door, casting one last glance at him while pointing to the still wadded up towels of the floor before closing it with slam.

You watched that door from a distance, not trusting him to do what you had asked of him.  
He remained in there for a bit before finally heading out the door.  
You saw him shaking his wet fingers and letting out a low growl before slamming it dramatically and walking off, probably to the restroom to dry his hands.

Your back hit the wall and you sighed, smiling slightly.

How you were going to survive this job was beyond you.

But at least you knew his weakness now.

Next time you came to work, you'd bring more needles.

 ** _Lots and lots of needles._**

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	6. Unexpected Plans

The afternoon went on exactly the way you wanted it, with you doing your barely demanding job while staying low-key and dodging Vincent every chance you could.

Not that you were scared of him, you would just rather he not be near you, though you still had that needle.

You were sad though; purple used to be one of your favorite colors.

It was the color of Amethyst from Steven Universe, the outfit Starfire and Raven's hair from Teen Titans and Pacifica from GF wore, Hiro's suit and the streak in Gogo's hair from Big Hero Six, the... Eh, that was honestly about it.

But for reals.

At any glimpse of said hue, your lip would twitch and you'd either stare down whatever was giving it off or you'd ignore it.

It really wasn't a big deal any more, but it never hurt to be cautious.

Even with the 'harassment' (if you could even call it that anymore lol) kept to a minimum during work, being on his radar wasn't any good.

You were too paranoid to even go to the bathroom alone.  
Which wasn't a big deal, you never had to go even once so far.

In the midst of another round, you were soon heading back toward the entrance where a new party of people and bright-eyed children came squirming through the door.

You stopped a bit short of the way and sighed when you noticed Vincent in clear view.  
He was watching the door while wearing a lazy smile.  
His eyes were dimmed, hands stuffed away in his pockets.

You were making an effort to tip-toe away like a ninja before he noticed you, when suddenly another door behind him opened.  
From within, your boss emerged.

"Vincent, in here. Now."

Vincent turned at the sound of his name, brow cocked to show he was puzzled.  
He hesitated before silently obeying, entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

You realized that you hadn't seen much of your Boss since being interviewed and had almost forgotten he was there, stowed away in such a tiny room with nothing but a fan and cupcake plush for company.

You didn't know anything about him, nor did you have any idea the kind of relationship he shared with Vincent.

With peaking curiosity, your eyes darted left and right before you stealthily made your way on over to the door, hanging around off to the side.

You concentrated so that you could make out the conversation.

"Go home?"

You heard Vincent say. His voice was shrill with surprise.

"My shift ends at eight and it's barely six."

"I'm aware of the time, Vincent. I'm telling you that you're done for the day. My orders."

"And what's your reason, exactly?"

"Just cutting costs. It's too expensive to keep you here when you're not needed."

 _If he asked you though, that would_ _not_ _have been your reason._

There was a bit of silence before Vincent sputtered in disbelief,

"Not needed? What are you talking about? A huge group just came in. Wouldn't it make more sense to send (Y/N) home instead of me? She's been here what...two days? This doesn't make any sense."

' _Yea and I have your worst nightmare in my pocket_!'  
You snickered silently to yourself.

You suddenly tensed at the sound of your name. The boss' answer made you fist pump the air.

"Let me put it this way. If I were hanging from a cliff, I would trust (Y/N) to drag me back up long before I would ever think to consider you. Am I making sense yet?"

You swallowed back a happy laugh before hearing him conclude with,

"Go home, and if you aren't off this premises in five minutes I'll call the police."

 _Oh Snap!_  
 _Music to your ears._

Vincent growled, lowly, making it hard to hold back a mock snort.

"You're bluffing. You need me here and you know it."

 _Ha ha thats funny._

"Not for much longer I don't. Now leave before I get angry and carry you out by the belt buckle."

Almost instantly, as if he'd already been headed out in the midst of the boss' last sentence, the door was thrust open and nearly squashed you before you stopped it with quick cat-like reflexes.

You realized immediately that your cover was blown, and felt your pride falter a bit when Vincent peered around to find you wide-eyed, but almost smiling at the same time.

He didn't even attempt to seduce you. His blank eyes furrowed.

"Were you eavesdropping just now?"

He sounded surprised, as if he'd thought of you as being above that type of behavior.

Not that you cared.

Instead of answering him, you found yourself snickering, squinting your eyes at him, shoulders moving up and down slightly.

He seemed slightly caught off guard.

"What are you all smiley about?"

"Your question makes my shoulders bounce!"

You said, quoting Rumble McSkirmish and exaggerating the shoulder bounce even more.  
When you received silence, you stopped and laughed, snapping your fingers.

"Not so confident when you're being turned away, aren't you? Looks like I've been graduated from 'helper', **_bleh,_** to 'replacement' in just a few days flat. You must be pretty bad to let that happen."

You couldn't help yourself.

You'd been blessed with this opportunity and you were going to take advantage of it.

Vincent nearly roared in anger when he reached forward and tried grabbing your shirt again.

Luckily you danced away from his advance.

"Whoa there friend you might need to slow down!"

You said as you moved around the tables with swag.  
 _Don't Hug Me I'm Scared for the win!_

You didn't lose an ounce of your smugness.

The two of you just stared at each other, unmoving.

Just as soon as it happened, he breathed out a deep breath his shoulders loosing his tension.  
He looked into your eyes with his cold white lifeless ones.  
A small smirk crept on his face.

"You're adorable. I'm going to miss you while I'm gone."

And now he was pushing your buttons again with that romantic spiel.

You frowned and readied yourself to protest, but were derailed instantly when Vincent blew you another sickening kiss.

He whirled around and left the building, disappearing off to the side.

 ** _"Not_** ** _me_** ** _!"_**

You called after him as he left, but even you knew that was a weak comeback.

You were left standing there with your tongue sticking out in disgust.

"Good, the pervert is gone. Now what to do-'

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when you looked up and found your other coworker strolling into the restaurant from an opposite direction.  
Once inside, he waved to you, and you waved back happily, despite your confusion.

How unexpected... but awesome!

"Long time no see, eh?"  
Scott said.

You gave no direct feedback, just a funny look, causing him to chuckle,

"I'm kidding of course. I saw you this morning."

You were having trouble searching for words, despite the fact you were totally cool with this.

"I'm so confused right now. Are you...working with me... right now?"

"Seems that way. At least for the rest of the evening."

At the end of his sentence, you were interrupted by the boss exiting the office with a briefcase in tow.  
He nodded to you, chewing the end of a cigar while exchanging words with Scott in passing.

"Sorry to make you do this, man. I'm just not comfortable leaving her alone with you-know-who. The last thing I need is a lawsuit just because the eggplant factory can't control himself."

"Trust me," Scott said knowingly.  
"You don't need validation. I'll take care of everything from here on out."

You suddenly cut in, not really liking the fact that they were talking about you like you weren't even there.

"Hey Boss, I just wanted to say thank you for being considerate for my well being, and that I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, because he has tried things on me, but luckily I was able to take care of it, but thanks an ton anyway." You rambled.

With a smile of acknowledgment and a final tip of his hat, the boss made his way through the double doors, looking left and right as he crossed the parking lot.

Your eyes shifted from him to the friendly red telephone.

" **Soooooo** _that's_ what's going on,"

You said, speaking out loud and snapping your fingers.

"It's not that I'm a better worker than Vincent, it's that Boss wanted an excuse to trade him in for you without drawing suspicion."

"And also you're a better worker,"

Scott said, snorting.  
Somehow snorting.  
Even though he was a phone.  
"But anyone's better than Vincent."

"Haha ain't that the truth though?! It's all starting to make sense now,"

You said, laughing. Scott joined.

Even though it was bizarre, you weren't about to argue with this turn of events.

Not at all.

Then suddenly, your blood ran cold when you turned and panned your eyes back to the outside world, to find the boss was yelling at something, or someone, that wasn't in view.

"Uh oh," Scott mumbled.

You whipped your head toward him.

"Uh Oh? **Why did you say 'Uh oh'?!** "

And, just like it were on cable, Vincent appeared in front of the boss, his hands thrown apart at first to signify he didn't understand what was going on, before the two engaged in a silent shouting match.

Seems he realized that he'd been sent away on dishonest terms, and it clearly didn't sit well with him in the slightest.

"Uh shouldn't we do something?"  
You asked, but you received no answer from the telephone man.

It ended with Vincent pointing to the inside of the restaurant, turning his head and meeting eyes with you.  
You stilled, eye slightly twitching.

He looked terrifyingly mad.

"Shoot, come on,"

Scott exclaimed, grabbing your wrist and gently tugging you off to the side.

You followed him hastily, but not without shooting one last glace back.

The last you saw was Vincent flinching as he caught sight of you two, and it looked like he was suddenly stomping back toward the doors.

"Oh no, Scott-"

You gasped, afraid of what was about to happen.

Scott seemed oblivious to Vincent's advancing presence.

"He's coming back iiiiinnnnn!"

Scott looked behind him in horror.

"He wasn't supposed to know the real reason. Oh dear this is bad. Tomorrow he might even-"

 **"Scott!"**

But it was too late.

Vincent had already barged back inside in a manner somehow more forceful than that of when he left the office.

He headed straight for you and Scott.

Customers had turned at the sound of intrusion, and a chorus of screams followed shortly after when the purple man came up and grabbed Scott by his collar, before slamming him into a nearby wall.

" _Hey_!"  
You shouted, grimacing at the resonating crash.

 **"So that's how you wanna play?!"**

Vincent demanded in a tone that dripped with acid.  
His nose was almost touching Scott, and his teeth were bared like a wild animal.

 **"You're going to shrug me off and then steal her from me? You think I wasn't going to find out?!"**

"Vincent get the heck off of Scott!" 

You yelled at him, this time rushing forth and pulling him away from Scott. Vincent stumbled a bit since you actually were successful and both of you seemed surprised by this.  
It must've been the adrenaline.

You threw him off Scoot and huffed in his face.

" **Whats the matter with you?** Many things I know, but seriously get ahold of yourself!"

You saw that Vincent wasn't listening to you, his eyes only focused on Scott. You could see him preparing another charge at him.

But before he could advance again however, something shiny caught his eye and he recoiled back.

You were holding up the pin in front of your face, glinting as the light shown on it.

You were staring at him through it, making sure he wasn't focused on Scott and giving his attention to you as you spoke.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good,"

You said angrily, not removing the pin.

"Scott isn't doing anything wrong! He has been nothing but kind to me ever since I got here. He's a friend, _unlike_ ** _you_**. He isn't 'stealing me' or whatever and you have no right to barge in here and accuse him of such a thing! What am I your property?!"

Vincent was breathing heavily, grunting with every exhale, his eyes not once tearing away from the needle.

You never would have thought you'd see this side of him.

It was as though he was made of fire and ice.

Completely contrasting elements, yet both way too extreme for your tastes.

When he didn't calm down, you found yourself taking a deep breath before putting the pin away and looking him right in the eye.

"Vincent, you need to calm yourself; you're scaring people. You're unstable man, this isn't healthy. Your whole life is a train wreck, and people are going to get hurt if you don't do something about it."

Your boss finally came over to the two of you after politely making his way through the concerned crowd.  
He wasn't being physically aggressive, in fact he seemed more disappointed than anything.

"Get out of here, Vincent. Now."

Even though he was being spoken to, Vincent's eyes had never left yours.  
He went from being dazed and petrified, almost in a trance, to suddenly pouring every last ounce of his focus onto you, as if his life depended on it.

Why was he behaving so erratically?

You would've thought his personality was a single dimension of lust.

What exactly was going on beneath the underlying layers?

You were tempted to wave your hand in front of his face or snap your fingers in front of him, (and even slap him), when Vincent suddenly tore away from you and stormed out of the building a second time.

Boss went on to apologize to everyone, urging them to finish their pizza and go on with other festivities.  
He wanted to pretend it never happened, but it wasn't enough to stop customers from mumbling to one another nervously.

You let out a large breath you didn't even know you were holding, before you felt yourself being led away from wandering eyes by a disgruntled Scott.

"Come on, (Y/N), let's get out of here" He said to you gently.

"Don't need to tell me twice. Right behind you bro."

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	7. Well That Happened

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No..." The rugged phone-man assured you while you wiped away smudges of dirt from the backside of his head. His dark hands were preoccupied with his clothing, ironing out any sort of rubble or crevice with the harsh padding of his fingers. Boss was nearby leaning against his desk, watching the two of you interact. He hadn't spoken much since the Vincident ( _lel_ ), but everything he could've possibly been thinking was easily deciphered on his worn features. Him watching you made you shrink inwardly. It didn't help that his office was so small. Any tighter and it would have felt like the walls were closing in.

"You sure you'll be okay to work tonight?" He asked Scott while drumming his fingers against the table. "I know you've been rough-housed a bit and you haven't had much time to sleep. Plus you got that shift later on tonight."

"I'll be fine," Said Scott, his head dipping a bit in defeat. The new angle allowed you to catch sight of a long crack running horizontally across his plastic. You flinched slightly when you saw it. Vincent had done quite a number on him.

"Wow man, that's a gnarly crack you got there," You stated, pausing because you didn't want to seem rude. When he didn't say anything you continued. "Will this leave a scar?"

Without meeting your eyes, Scott delivered his answer. "No, us telephones undergo reincarnation for a while until we emerge completely anew like phoenixes from the ashes."

You blinked several times, wondering to process that information. All you could think of was the episode where Amethyst's cracked her gem.  
"Oh... Kind of like a crystal gem?"  
You asked nervously before Scott snorted at you.

"I'm kidding, obviously. Yes it'll scar. The damage is the same as it would be for any other type of phone. A fresh coat of paint should do the trick."

At first, you felt embarrassed for having bought the admittedly bizarre explanation.  
And using Steven Universe as an example.  
But then you managed a smile. Scott was unlike any person you'd ever met before. Worked long hours, had to put up with sexual harassment and physical attacks, didn't have much time for himself, and still managed to make a joke once in a while.

"And you don't want to sue him?" The boss asked with a single brow lifted. "I mean, patching yourself up will cost a buck or two. I'd cut Vincent's pay to cover the damage but I can't have people noticing and then going up my ass for not firing him."

At this, you frowned. Boss made a good point against himself. Why didn't he just fire Vincent? Was his desperation for employees, according to Vincent, really that bad?

"There's no need for further drama," Scott answered. "I just want to move on."

Once he seemed sure that it was safe to leave, the boss rose from his chair and bid the both of you goodbye yet again.

"You can spend a bit more time in here to catch your breath, but not too long. Remember, I'm running a business here."

Your thoughts went sour.

'A really messed up business given what you let slide by, _Boss_.'

"If you have any trouble tonight that neither of you feel comfortable dealing with, notify me or the police if you have to. We've had enough brouhahas for one night. "

After he was gone, the atmosphere left behind felt heavily somber. The boss had closed the door behind him, supposedly to keep anyone from noticing you both and prodding the fire just as it was starting to fizzle out. Being alone with Scott made something inside you swell. You recognized it instantly as guilt. He still sat in front of you, swiveling side to side in a chair while you were behind him, cloth in hand yet no longer tending to what could be considered wounds on his interface.

You set it down and sighed, bringing your hands to cup over your eyes.

"I'm so sorry about all this."

Scott startled you when he whirled around, gawking with as much intensity as a phone dial could muster.

"Don't even think about apologizing, (Y/N). This is far from being your fault. Vincent is just possessive by nature. That's all there is to it."

He then rested his head in his hand, using an elbow for support.

"Though I gotta say...I've never seen it this extreme before."

You didn't like the way he said that.

"Wwwhhhaaatttt does that mean?"

Scott's wondering came to a halt as he suddenly got up, stepped past you and then ushered you out of the office.

"We need to be out there. Customers can only go unsupervised for so long."

Though you didn't say it out loud, you thought to yourself bitterly that perhaps some of the workers here were far more dangerous than the customers could ever hope to be.  
'Purple workers to be exact.'

* * *

As usual, nothing terribly eventful went on throughout the day. Children were rowdy, but not to the extent that it demanded a security guard or assistant intervene. Only half an hour after you and Scott had reentered the environment, you grouped together near the prize counter. Scott was holding a cup of lukewarm coffee that he'd smuggled out of the lounge. You watched with great interest the way he removed the phone from his head and poured the caffeinated liquid into the receiver. That was how he drank, you presumed. Each time it was accompanied by a faint gurgling.  
Weird... But awesome at the same time.

You yourself had a bottle of water in hand, but had only taken a single swig when you were unsure of how to approach a new conversation with Scott. What was there you two could talk about? Other than Gravity Falls of course. But you didn't think he would like to talk about something like that at this time.

Only one word, one name, came back as an answer in your head. You rrreeaalllyyy didn't want to go there, but seeing as how there was really nothing as important to talk about, you went with it.

"So quick question, has Vincent always been bothering you?" You asked, head cocked slightly. "Like since day one?"

To your surprise, Scott didn't seem to mind discussing the very person that had assaulted him mere hours ago and leaned his head back.

"Pretty much. The first time we met I knew there was something a bit...off, I guess, about him. I mean, at least compared to all the people I've ever known in my life. He hit on me a lot and I wasn't used to it. For a while I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not and kind of just laughed it off. But then he began suggesting things that grossly overstepped his boundaries, and that's when my naiveté finally reached its end and I started standing up for myself." He turned the cup over in his hands, examining the Fazbear trio inked along the diameter. "It was a bit difficult at first, but then it started becoming procedural. Now it's nothing but a constant nuisance I deal with."

You nodded your head eyes closed for a second before addressing him again.

"Well I'm glad you were able to find your way. I know that it's only day two for me with him, but I'm starting to feel like we might be going there now." You paused, before decided to tell him the truth. "Honestly, I didn't tell you this but yesterday, he tricked me and pulled me into a closet, I'm pretty sure I knew what his intentions were. I fought him off though, didn't give him any chances. I probably left a few bruises and cuts on him though. He didn't really do anything about it, he just played it off like it never happened. And the next time he had me alone in a room, he didn't try anything... Much."  
Suddenly your eyes widened and you snapped your fingers. "Oh man I almost forgot!'  
You reach into your pocket and pulled out the needle.  
"Today I found out that these things scare the poo out of him! I used it to make him stay away from me and to make sure he didn't lunge for your throat again. I suggest you get some of these in the future."

You couldn't really tell what expression he had because it was hard to tell what emotion a phone had, but you could tell he was surprised. He leaned forward to take a closer look at it. "A needle? Really? Are you sure?!"  
"Yea bro positive! I kid you not he was trembling when I found this thing in my pocket."  
Yea he was defiantly surprised. He sighed calmly, leaning back against the wall. "Well sure as heck wish I had known that sooner, thanks for telling me (Y/N)."  
"Hey no prob. You know, we could have a secret hiding place for these things, so we could always grab one when he's being annoying again... Or better yet we should place a few on Boss's desk and watch him freak out!" You said bursting out loud.  
You looked over at Scott and were supposed to see that he wasn't joining in with your excitement. He was staring at you like he was concerned. Suddenly the atmosphere became very awkward, and you were wondering if it was your fault. "Look, I didn't really mean it, I was just-"

"(Y/N)..." He started, cutting you off. "I stay here because I like this place. I'm a bigger man than Vincent, or at least that's how I see it, and _only_ when I tell myself that do I gain the strength to shrug him and his advances off. But you..." He cleared his throat, "You don't have to stay here, you know. You have no obligation to."

With a sad smile, you found yourself nodding.

"I know. I thought about quitting the first day. But there's a lot of things that keep me from going through with it. I want to have a job this summer, for starters. I also don't want Vincent to think he ran me out of here and give him that power. But most importantly, and I know this is silly, but I really truly don't trust that he's not going to seriously hurt someone eventually, whether that be you, another employee, or a customer. And I'll let you in on a secret."  
You leaned closer, holding your hand up to your face like a cover.  
"I have a dad that, is like, a _tie_ - _boxing master_ , and I've learned a thing or two about self-defense from him. He's taught me everything I need to know about keeping myself and others safe. Plus it helps that I train at the gym every weekend, can't get soft you know." You finished, smiling as you pulled away.

"Oh..." Scott said, in a way that sort of comforted you. It didn't seem like he felt you were sharing unnecessary information. Quite the opposite, in fact. It came across as though he understood very well where you were coming from, and he was more than just accepting.

"Still, I'm sorry that things are the way they are, (Y/N). I just wish there were more employees here so Boss could get rid of Vincent once and for all. But there's not anything I can do for you, and that's hard for me to accept. Especially since...well..."

You turned you head slowly to the side in suspicion, forming duck lips. "Weeeellllll?"

"I think Vincent really likes you."

You threw you head back and snorted so loud, but you didn't care. "PPPFFFTTTT Yea tell me something I don't know, the creep." You took another quick swig of your water.

"(Y/N), this is serious. Did you see the way he looked at you?" Scott said, getting off the wall and meeting your eyes. His tone was serious.  
"It's no secret he's attracted to you, (Y/N). But you seem to affect him in more than just that one way. He suddenly became so vulnerable when you confronted him earlier, even if you did have the needle. I'd never expect that from someone like him. Not to mention the reason he tried to fight me in the first place had everything to do with you. He already didn't like being away from you, but the fact someone lied to him to make it happen, plus the fact I was the substitute...it's the reason he went into a full-on rage."

You weren't sure what to say about all this. You kind of already knew this. But then you just realized that Scott was implying more than you originally thought.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?! He doesn't know anything about me, and the only thing he's pursued is... _getting in a bed with me_ **Oh gosh that sounded so gross!"** You shivered a second after saying that.  
"He's been more adamant about that than anything else. So please tell me, why he, all of a sudden, would feel more than just lust?"

"Maybe he doesn't even know," Scott answered. "Maybe it scares him too."

"Vincent...scared? I mean yea of needles, but _that?_ "

"Of love? Sure. I can see that."

A wave of tension rolled over you. Love was a very heavy word, and one you'd never, **_NEVER_** , use to describe how you felt for some one as evil as Vincent. You were suddenly questioning some things you'd known and learned since first stepping into Freddy Fazbear's and meeting the purple headache. You hated him, but you were also just incredibly confused by him.  
And also you hated him.  
For manipulating you, for messing with you, for invading your person space, and for making a big unnecessary scene in the pizzeria.

"Well, even if he is, I'm not going to let anything he does get to me, because unfortunately for him, I _don't_ return those feelings. **_At all_**. Honestly, he has more luck trying to keep his job here if there were more employees, than ever getting a sliver of a chance at... Anything. I'm dead serious."

You and Scott didn't say much else after that, before breaking away so that you could continue with your jobs. It was an easygoing shift given, especially considering who you were partnered up with, but after that talk, your head was filled to the brim with anxiety. Sure, you didn't really have anything to hide anymore, but now you were left to wonder about something you were once were so certain of. Who was Vincent? Why was he affecting you this way?

By the end of the night, you were free to go while Scott had to stay behind and work the night shift. You were collecting your things (like your cheese burger pack pack, when suddenly a car alarm sounded off out side.

"What the heck? Is that mine?"  
You asked yourself, rushing over to the door. You saw that Scott was already over there, leaning against the window to look outside toward the noise.  
He was probably waiting for you.  
You rushed up next to him, taking a glance outside before rushing past the doors, keys in hand.

As you ran out to your car, you saw a figure trying to get into your car. "Hey! What the heck-a-hedron do you think you're doing?!" You yelled at the guy. The figure lifted his head and bolted, but before he disappeared, you saw a flash of purple.  
'Oh. MyGawd' You thought to yourself, watching the figure retreat.  
'Did Vincent just try to break in my car?!'

Suddenly Scott ran up behind you. "Hey is everything alright?" He asked you, concerned and worried.  
"I'm ok, but I kid you not I think Vincent was just trying to get into my car, the clod." You said, facing him.

Scott whipped his head, like he was sweating. "Great, up to his old tricks I see. I'll walk you to your car. Just to make sure you're safe," He said, looking around to see if he could spot anything suspicious. You smiled, thanking him as you made your way to your awesome nightfury car.

Once you reached your vehicle, you opened your door, but before slipping inside you turned to Scott and furrowed your brow in conflict.

' _Should I? Should I not? Would I be making things awkward?_  
 _Nnnaaaa he's my bro!'_

You'd suddenly flung yourself at him and wound your arms around his torso in a tight bear hug. It was strange given how much taller he was, but he still was able to return it, his hands patting your shoulder as the two of you unfurled.

"You be careful on your way home, okay?" He said. You nodded. "Yes sir bro sir. And good luck with tonight."

He then waved once before going back toward the entrance. You watched him until he closed the door before facing forward again. You climbed into your car, shut the door and leaned against the seat, taking a deep breath.

 _What a day_.

After you turned the car on, you brought your seat up a bit and went to adjust the rearview mirror.

You unleashed a short scream when you found a pair of white eyes staring back at you intently out side the car.

"Vincent?!" You flung around in your seat, your shock overriding your sensibility. You honestly were thinking about running over him, but all you could think of doing in the moment was looking at him and trying to figure out what the hell he was doing there.

Oh wait, _you knew exactly why he was here._

You stood up in your seat, opened the over head and popped you head out so he could hear you.  
No way were you stepping out of this car.

"Vincent what the heck are you doing here?! I _knew_ it was you who was trying to get into my car you psycho!"

Vincent smiled back, but in a way that was weaker and yet simultaneously more forced than what you were used to.

"That was really sweet, what you and him did just now."

You released a loud,  
"Ugh! _You stalker_! I hope you remember that I told you that we were just friends!"  
You were pretty pissed right now; you did not have time for this, you still needed to go to the pet store and your kitties were waiting for you.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing right now, and you're lucky I don't feel like turning you in to the police right now, but if you don't move, I'm going to run you over with my awesome Toothless car, so **get out of the way now**."

"Now wait a minute (Y/N), I was thinking we could chat a little bit, you know the night is still young..."

You face palmed and groaned out loud. "Vincent, I do not give a _G_ _iant_ _F_ _lying_ _SkyB_ _ison_ if you want to talk to me or if 'the night is young' or whatever. I do not have time, and I especially don't want to waist anymore of it talking with the likes of you. There's a time and a place for mucking around. Now for the last time; GO AWAY!"

Vincent stared and scoffed at you like you were joking before crossing his arms.  
"No, not unless you come out or let me into your car, and talk to me."

Vincent must have though that you were bluffing.  
But you were not.

"Ok whatever it's your funeral."

You dropped back into the car, making sure the over head was locked before starting the car, hitting the gas to make it growl. You saw Vincent's eyes flash with surprise and panic, but that quickly disappeared. He didn't move. You then jerked you car backward a foot and honked your horn. That scared him and he leaped to the side. You took this as your opportunity and pulled out quickly before he could do anything else.  
You drove off out of the parking lot saying, "Smell you later creep!"

As you made your way to the pet store, you couldn't help but think about what exactly was the point of him trying to break into your car. You shook your head and you started up some music on your radio for once.  
Your guess was that he was going to force you to drive somewhere private, like your house or his house, so he could molest you or something gross and sick like that.  
You shuddered:  
What he was planning to do to you was anybody's guess.

Good freaking thing you were way too awesome and smart for that.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	8. Crash and Burn

As you drive toward the pet store, you couldn't help but think about your kitties.  
You felt bad; you weren't really around anymore to socialize or play with them, and you were worried that you might be neglecting them a bit with this new job.  
Sighing, you knew you could keep doing this, someone was going to have to take care of them, just until you got back from work.  
Parking in the parking lot, you reached into your cheese burger back pact and pulled out you phone.  
You decided call your best friend, (best friend name). She loves cats too, maybe not as much as you, but you knew that she didn't usually have much to do during the day and would be happy to stop by to see and take care of the cats. You were happy when she picked it up quickly.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey (B/N)! Hey sorry to call you so late! It's been a while no?"  
"Yea I haven't heard from you for a bit, so what's shaking?"  
"Well I need to ask you a favor. You see, I've just taken up this new job at this place called Freddy Fazbear's, I'm a day watcher, and since I don't get off until later, I was wondering if once a day you could just go by my house for at least an hour and socialize with the cats while I'm out."  
"Of course (Y/N)! You know I'll do anything for those little cuties! So at what time does your new job start?"

You told her when it started and ended and she said that would totally fit in with her planner. You talked a little bit more after that about life and even the trouble with Vincent.  
You cracked up when she told you the things that deserved to happen to the creep.  
Which also reminded you that you needed to buy more needles.  
Finally you said your good byes and hung up. Sighing with relief, you got out of your car and headed inside the shop for pets, listening to some jams as you did.

~~~Time Skip~~~

You were driving home with your newly bought pet supplies and box of needles, happy for getting that stuff done. You were really excited about going home and socializing with your babies.  
You were taking the only one-way route that was connected to the pet store and your house. The street went right past a forest that was lovely to look at during the day. At night however, it looked dark and ominous, which you wouldn't usually mind, but tonight you felt uncomfortable just thinking about it. And you supposed it didn't help that there wasn't a single car out besides yours. What was up with that?  
Tapping the steering wheel, you hummed a tune as you drove, just happy at the thought that you were so close to just chilaxing at home.

Suddenly, from out of flippen no where, a large truck bolted out of the woods and into the front of yours, sending metal crunching and lights exploding in peppery sparks.  
You didn't even see it coming, not reacting fast enough to swerve to the side or anything.  
The sound was loud, haunting even. And it seemed to last forever.

By the time the vehicle was still again, your mind, while clawing its way through a thick barrier of shock. The airbag had thankfully deployed, probably saving your life, but it also hurt terribly, causing blood to rush out your nose. Your head had been jolted forward in a very strong and quick motion, and your brain wasn't sure what to make of it. Your head then started to throb terribly and your sight was losing focus.

The last thing you heard was the sound of a truck backing up, before you lolled forward and unconsciousness stole you away.

* * *

You were driving again, except instead of going home you... Actually you didn't know where you were going. For some reason there was no destination on your mind, you were just driving. Suddenly, the car stopped abruptly, causing you to jerk forward a bit.  
"What the-" You said to yourself before suddenly feeling something around you. You screamed and threw your hands up.

"Hey~ chill babe it's only me."

Your head whipped around and saw non other than the purple guy himself, holding you in his strong grasp and smirking to himself. You struggled to get out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Vincent, kindly tell me what the hell you're doing! How long have you been in here?! Were you waiting to get me alone or something?!" Your head whisked from his face, to the road, to his face again. You didn't really know why you said that last part, but you felt that was the right thing to say.

He leaned forward and breathed into your ear. "I wasn't in here for very long. The back door was unlocked, I saw an opportunity. Just turned up to say...hello." He have you another squeeze after that. There was something fishy going on here, besides the obvious. You _never_ kept your car doors unlocked, not even once. You decided to ignore this for once and focus on what was happening right in front of you.

"Ok forget that!" You barked with annoyance, still trying to get out of his grasp. "Tell me what, how, and why you are doing this to me right now! What do you want to talk about? What...do...you...want? I need you to tell me!"

Vincent stilled before pulling away, only to have himself lolling over to get a better view of you. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It's simple. I just have a few questions."

You already didn't like where this was going. For some reason though, you were paralyzed. Perhaps with fear, perhaps with confusion, perhaps with wonder pertaining to what would happen if you let your nightmares leak into reality. Your morbid curiosity served as a barricade. It kept you from doing what a rational you would have done, which was kick Vincent away the second he touched you.

"Okay, shoot."

"What did you and Phone-Face do all day today while I wasn't there?"

You definitely should have seen that coming. You leaned back away from him and snorted.

"We just worked," You said, which wasn't exactly a lie. You only decided against weighing in on the part where he was a topic of conversation at one point during the day.

"What else?" Vincent asked. His face was suddenly hard with concentration. He didn't so much as flutter even the smallest muscle while you were trying with everything in you not to squirm.

"That's...it," You said, brows furrowing. "What else could we have possibly done besides our jobs?"

"Each other."

It took you a moment to register what he was implying. The moment it sank in, you found yourself getting flustered.

" ** _What_** **?! That's ridiculous and disgusting!"**

"No it's not," Vincent said sternly. He wasn't smiling at all now, which was something you weren't accustomed to just yet. "I could easily see you forming some sort of dirty little secret with him just to spite me."

And now, you were insulted. Like... **_Really_**?

"I am not that kind of person, Vincent. Not that you would know anything about me to begin with."

Vincent didn't say another word at first, allowing you to relish in the silence. His lips pursed before he brought an arm around the headrest, getting comfortable for what you dreaded may have been turning into a long conversation.

Your watched Vincent's mannerisms carefully. Contrary to how he always presented himself, he seemed very careful in his demeanor now. It was peculiar, to say the least.

"Well, perhaps we should change that."

You weren't so sure you wanted to change that.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Vincent-"

"What? What's the big deal?"

And this stunned you, leaving you at a loss for words.  
 _Yes, Vincent, what's the big deal with you stowing away in my car only to show up unannounced and then somehow allow your arms to wrap around me without me noticing?_

Then you thought back to his question. He wasn't asking anything of you that was incredibly demanding. He just wanted a detail about you. Ok, why the heck not?

You sighed to yourself, feeling a bit nervous but for entirely different reasons.

"I...like to uh... read..."

You thought that was general enough. You didn't really trust him with any other information. Even telling him that you watched Gravity Falls seemed unnecessary.

"Oh?" Vincent questioned. "What kind of books do you like to read?"

Ugh, it just kept getting worse and worse.

"All sorts of books," You said, briefly losing yourself in your thoughts. "I'm not closed off to any specific genre most of the time. It's not about what kind of story it is, it's about the power that story has to take me into its world."

You rubbed your hands against the denim of your pants, breathing out again. "I just like getting away from the world I have here. I like being somewhere where I'm not so restrained. Music can work the same way, but books paint a picture with more colors in it. If that...makes sense."

You suddenly broke out of your minor trance and looked over at him through the corner of your eye.

"Why am I telling you this?"

Vincent cracked that grin of his, and you weren't sure if that was a good thing.

"Because I asked you, and because you wanted to tell me."

His legs crossed over one another. You greatly envied his comfort. You wish he'd share some of it with you so you could think straight.

"Have you ever read a romance that was like ours?"

Your expression twisted with confusion. " ** _Uh huh huh_** , we don't have a romance-"

"You know, where a man pursues a woman, and for some reason or another, she's too stubborn to return or even acknowledge that the infatuation is there at all."

There were many things you wanted to retaliate with in order to counter whatever it was that he was suggesting. You've read many a fanfiction, regrettably, and you always hated them. But, instead of dragging out the subject longer, you decided to snuff it.

"Yes. I have."

"How does the story end?" Vincent's smugness was growing more and more. Your head lowered. You were even tenser than before, if that was possible.

"She..." You groaned to yourself, "The woman usually gives in by the end of the novel and chooses to be with him. They live happily ever after, or something."

"Is that how our story will end?"

You looked his way for the umpteenth time, only to find that the smugness had grown into vile satisfaction, as if he had already won. Your own expression was a complete antonym to his. Which of course was a face of complete annoyance.

" ** _No_**."

You gasped out loud when you felt a pair of hands suddenly clamp against both sides of your face and jerk you in their direction. Vincent's glare froze you on the spot. He seemed frustrated, but also slightly excited, like he was fighting off an ebbing temptation.

"You rejected me earlier today," Vincent growled, his fingers meshing harder into your skin. "You grabbed me and threw me away, telling me that there was something wrong with me. You even used that awful needle against me. You tried to control me. Who in their right mind gave you permission to do that?!"

You frowned at him.

"I had to keep you from hurting Scott."

"Yes, your precious wittle Scott. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him now, would we?"

You would've never thought a purple monster could be so green. Heh.

"You were being a buttface!"

"No, I was being territorial. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like it when things that belong to me are taken away."

You were preparing a response when Vincent leaned in even closer. This was dangerously reminiscent of that dream you had with him threatening your kittens.  
Except... now you'd both gotten to know the other a bit better. Well, at least he knew a thing or two about how you ticked. He, however, was still a mystery to you from beginning to end.

"First of all, I am _not_ your 'thing'. Second, you can say whatever you want, but at least it worked," You stated bravely. "If anyone had a look about them, it was you. Don't pretend you were completely in control of yourself."

"Whatever. I gave you one look, but I can show you so much more..."

"Excuse me?"

Vincent moved even closer to you. His face was beginning to blur from the depleting distance. You struggled to fearfully find that your arms were no longer free. They were somehow chained together against you. You panicked, feeling completely stuck and defenseless inside this car with a monster.

"If you want me to stop, then stop me. Do it, (Y/N)."

You grimaced, trying even harder to get out of these chains.

"Vincent get away from me!"

"No, that's not good enough. Words are ghosts. They can't protect you here. Show some effort. Make it happen yourself."

"Vincent you tied me up you psychopath!" You yelled.

To your horror, Vincent's face closed in more.

"Stop me."

"Vince-"

"Do it."

"You-"

"What...you can't?"

And now, your noses had overlapped, his breath hot on your face. Yours had become significantly heavy. You would have considered this a far greater peril, except for the part where everything had been dipped itself in surrealistic ink and your kittens being at the blade of a knife.

It felt like a dream.

 _"_ ** _I_** ** _CAN'T_** ** _!_** _"_

And then his mouth hit yours.

It started off slow. His lips pressed into yours with the fragility of a insect's wing. But then, the weight became heavier. Vincent's arms reached forward and wrapped themselves around you, pulling you closer, making the contact harder.

Your mind was racing. He was kissing you. You weren't returning it, but you were letting it happen. You were forced to let it happen. Your eyes squeezed shut. You squirmed until you couldn't anymore.

Vincent then climbed into your seat, hovering from above before lowering himself into a straddle. You gasped when you felt the pressure of his crotch against yours and broke your lips away by turning your head to the side.

"GET THE HELL OF ME AND UNTIE ME! I don't want to let this happen!" You cried out desperately.  
Vincent showed no mercy before taking your chin and forcing you to look back at him. His head tilted slightly, his luminescent eyes bright with intrigue. His focus moved from your chin to your lips, before sliding back up to meet your eyes. He lunged forward and kissed you again, growling lowly. You could hear the need in him rolling right off the tongue.

His mouth opened against yours before claiming it several times in repetition. His tongue flicked against your bottom lip, chewing it with desire. You were starting to break into a sweat, and you were unsure how much more you could take.  
As soon as you were actually starting to give up on ever getting out of this however, everything just **_stopped_**.

 **You...**

 ** _Were dreaming_** **.**

* * *

Everything was blinded by an intense white light before you were suddenly torn away from your fantasy and thrust back into the real world, where the air was bitter and the colors muted by toxicity.

"Looks like she's waking up!"  
You heard someone call faintly.

It didn't take long for you to realize that you weren't sitting inside your car anymore. You were resting against something warm. Something that cradled you.

Your eyes drifted down and noticed two arms. One of them was spotted with dark bruises, and even adorned a few cuts running through the purple flesh.

Wait...

•

 _The purple flesh!?_

OH. _NO_.

 **Nononononononononoono!**

With all of your remaining strength, you flailed your arms and tried to push the thing that was holding you away. You ended up punching something instead. You felt yourself succeed, but you ended up on the cold, hard street.  
At this, the arms that had binded you reached to you again, pulling you back and curled tighter. You felt yourself sitting, in his lap, head against his chest. He moved his own head over to catch sight of your face. You could _hear_ the smile splitting across his mouth.

"Well, looks like someone anxious to get up. I'm **_so_** glad you're okay.~"

You mumbled something incoherent, shifting a bit in discomfort. You were way too weak and hurting to pull even something remotely similar of a stunt again.  
You looked over to your left and noticed a gruff old man standing in front of you, examining the destruction of a car, that looked like it had crashed into a tree.. You squinted and your mind did a backflip; that was _your_ car! You retuned you attention back to the man, who's figure was leaning slightly due to your crooked vision. He was speaking into a phone, though upon spinning around and discovering your wandering eyes, he quickly lowered it from his ear and stepped toward you.

"Yeah, and you have your boyfriend here to thank for that. Lucky woman you are to have someone like him around to protect you."

Suddenly, your face shot up. You were then temporarily lost to a head-rush.

"WHAT!? He's-"

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed, interrupting you and not quite catching on that you were bewildered by the title itself. "If he hadn't blocked that airbag and kept it from hittin' you, you might have very well been a goner. Those things are known to be dangerous to fragile little heads and necks."

What... What was he talking about?

"Hhhuuuuhhhhhh? He's...ugh..." You groaned at the pain, it really hurt to talk. "He wasn't even-"

"Don't worry sweetheart," Vincent assured you, resting his chin between your neck and shoulder in order to silence you. "An ambulance is on its way to check up on you. Everything will be fine. But not as fine as you.~"

"Yeah missy, like I said, you're really very lucky," The old man said. "That tree crash looked like a super scary and painful experience. It's a good thing your car was the one to sustain most of the damage."

 _What. the. Heck. a. Hedron._  
 _was._  
 _this._  
 _guy._  
 _talking._  
 _about_ _._

Before you could say anything else however, Vincent hummed to himself, and you could feel the vibration in his throat pressing against your own. It was nauseating. You found yourself loathing him all over again.

Why in the world, out of all people, was he there?!  
None of this was making sense.  
Like, seriously, a **_tree crash?!_**  
How the heck would you have crashed into a freakin tree?!  
You were an excellent driver; you never talked on your phone or drank (well you never drank anyways but that's besides the point), while driving, you knew all of the rules of the road, and if you could recall correctly, there was freaken no one else on the road except you!  
Someone crashed into you!  
No one protected you from the air bag!  
Not to mention, why was Vincent _injured_?!  
Why couldn't you remember anything else?  
Oh wait, didn't this old guy think that Vincent was in your car with you?

That... Seems strangely familiar...

Wait a minute, didn't you blacked out? You, like, _never_ blacked out.  
But then again, you can't be immune to everything.  
And when you did black out, you had seen something... Ugh you didn't even want to go there.  
You had so many questions.

But one of them found its way to burn brighter than the rest:  
Why the hell had Vincent said he was your boyfriend?  
Beside the obviously sick reasons of course.

"Say..." The man leaned closer, but he wasn't looking your way. Rather, his eyes were pinned on Vincent.

"Is that a Freddy Fazbear's hat you're wearing?"

Vincent, clearly confused by the question, was able to recover quickly and answer without hesitation. "Why, yes. Yes it is. I work in the restaurant as a security guard, as does my darling dearest here."

You winced. Once you had your strength back, oho, you'd make him wish he'd **_never been born_**.  
Or he's going to wish he had been born, because you were going to wish he was never born- wait that doesn't make sense.  
Curse this darn concussion!

"How sweet," The driver noted with a wide smile. "Two lovers joining together in a children's pizzeria. Brought together by a job, but staying together because of love. It's like your romance was written by the stars."

You felt the need to barf at that, but instead let out a large gross cough.

Vincent chuckled in a way that sent shivers down your spine.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well," The driver said, "I'll tell you one thing. If this story makes the news, I bet your business will be booming in the months to come. Journalists always eat up a good love story. Your boss will be mighty thankful he has the two of you for employees."

Your eyes went wide, your head shaking, which made it hurt again.

"L-Love story? H-cough-ELL NAaaaaW!"

You tried getting up again, but you felt _his_ strong arms keep you still.  
You refrained from screaming out loud when Vincent snuggled you harder.

"Don't be silly dearest. It'll be the loveliest love story of them all~."

You let your head fall limply, staring at the twinkling stars above and felt yourself cursing them.

There was no way you were just going to let this slide.  
As soon as you recovered, you were going to tell everyone the truth.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	9. HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?

Never would it be considered uncommon for the average person to imagine what being famous is like.

Thoughts such as: What's it like to be followed by a paparazzi, or have people inspired by you, or have your words quoted and put on the front page of every newspaper...would gloss by every now and then.  
You yourself had thought about it once, maybe twice in your life before today. You would have loved to have been known for being the best you could be, preferably as a director of a great cartoon series! However, it was something usually readily dismissed. After all, why bother lending your mind to such impossibilities?

Yet here you were in its reality. Perhaps you should've been a bit more creative about your thoughts, because you never would've imagined in your wildest dreams it'd be anything like this.

And the fact that it was all done with Vincent standing by your side? The two of you sharing the spotlight as a... **Uuhguhh**... couple?

"Look this way, love birds! Smile for the camera!"

You might as well have been on Smile Dip.

* * *

You had been in the hospital for the night. You had told the doctors there everything you remembered; that you were driving home from the pet store down the one-way empty street, when suddenly you were hit from the side, most likely a moving vehicle, and that your airbag did deploy, saving your life before passing out, and then waking up in the arms of your fellow employee. The doctors were pretty concerned; they admitted that that was a very different story to what Vincent told them. They told you that his side of the story was that he was riding in the car with you when suddenly a deer ran across the road, causing you to swivel to the left and crash into a tree. He had then jumped in front of you before the airbag hit. The front of your car widow broke as a result, which was the reason you and him had lots of glass cuts. You were also informed that when the police checked your car, there were no pet supplies or anything in the trunk after the ascendent, making it look like you had made the whole "coming from the pet store" thing up. You had made it very clear to the doctors that someone probably took your things, and that Vincent wasn't even in the same car as you during the event, and that you had no idea how he was even there or how he even knew you were in an ascendent, but you could see the doubt in their eyes. They probably thought you had suffered some memory loss or something stupid like that.  
Luckily, Vincent was asked to leave because his injuries wern't extreme enough, plus he didn't want to spend the extra money. Plus there were needles _everywhere_.  
It was a good thing that you had called your friend the time you did, so she could take care of the cats and pick you up when you were ready to leave in the morning. You also had time to call your parents to tell them what had happened and that you were alright. They came over shortly to visit and you had a long talk about things.  
You car was totally demolished in the front, and you almost cried when it totally ruined your paint job, but luckily that is what insurance was for. You were planning on geting that repaired as soon as possible.

Today you were dressed in a black Toothless shirt and black sweats. A Robbie V. hoddie over it. Right now, all of your feelings were described by that leaking, stiched heart symbol. Today you felt dark, and right now, you were totally done with everything and everyone.

* * *

Vincent draped his bandaged arm around you, beaming brightly while nudging you to join him in his farce. How much it tortured you to be touched by him in such a possessive manner, and in the public eye no less. Even if you didn't belong to him, they thought you did and it **_sucked so bad._** With a bit of hesitation, you forced a smirk just as shutters began flashing violently from all around.

A few photographers took giant steps back to get Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in the shot as well. You cast each of them a wary glance before making an effort to hide your temper.  
Their actions reminded you that the only reason you were doing any of this was because the **boss** expected it of you.  
Then you had to ask yourself; why were you doing this for him anyway?  
Were you hoping to keep your job?  
To get a raise?  
Why were you doing favors for a man who even went out of his way to thwart Vincent's suspension from the restaurant just for the sake of attracting media attention?

* * *

"Wait...so he's not suspended? He's coming back to work and it's going to be the exact same way as before?!"

"That's correct, (Y/N)," The boss said enthusiastically, hurrying over to his bulletin to pin up a picture of you and Vincent cut out of the most recent newspaper, with the headline: FAZBEAR EMPLOYEES SAFE AFTER COLLISION; SWEAR THEIR UNDYING LOVE.

You groaned in disgust and did a face palm. It must've been a very slow news day for the people in town, and unfortunately you were the one having to pay for it.

"Ah..." The boss said, cupping his ear at the sound of the front door opening from outside his office. Crowds of soon-to-be customers were pouring in, chattering to one another. A few words about you and Vincent were slipped into the crosshatching conversations.

"I haven't had this much publicity since the grand opening. I'm so excited! People might actually start giving a shit about this place again!"

"Boss." You snapped, pointing a finger at him. "You do realize Vincent and I are not at all together, right? I figured it was obvious. It was just made up to sell stories. And also the fact that when I got into the accident _he wasn't even in the same car as me_? "

"Like any of that matters!" Boss declared, spinning around. Your jaw fell open at his declaration, your finger dropping.

"Please don't blow this for me. Vincent's last debacle almost completely tanked the restaurant's reputation, what little it had left, so I say he owes it to me. And boy has he redeemed himself. These suckers really make raking in dough as easy as breathing! Every time a camera flashes, all I hear is a loud CHA-CHING! So just tough it out, play your part and I'll take care of everything from here."

Your eye twitched, as did your fingers. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. This had to have been one giant joke that you just weren't in on.

There was no way any of this was real.

Unfortunately this wasn't a dream no more.

* * *

"Alright, alright, that's enough. I'm going back inside," You finally said. It wasn't even bravery propelling you, but rather sheer annoyance. You came here to work, not be a media darling with Vincent of all people.

When you went to pull away, Vincent remained latched onto you. You glared back at him, seriously hoping that your fury would translate well in the pictures so maybe people would then stop falling for all the fabrications.

"No kiss goodbye for the man that saved you?" He said, loud enough that a few journalists heard and giggled amongst themselves. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He was so going to get it. He didn't even save you from anything!

But you realized very quickly that a kiss was the only way he'd release you.  
You did not care who wanted this; No way was that going to happen.  
You elbowed him swiftly in the gut, forcing the air out of him and letting you go.  
You smiled innocently and leaned toward him.  
"Oh sorry sweety! But next time don't grab me so harshly!"

You heard "Ooooohhhh"s in the back as you taunted him, cameras flashing off again.

Despite the blow you gave him, Vincent's sick chuckling could be heard even beneath all the shutters. While he did let you go, you made sure to leave him one final message before heading on your way. You pulled him up from his still crouched position, your mouth at an appropriate distance from his ear.

"You're the worst person I've ever met in my life," You growled lowly, straying away from him, and heading into Freddy Fazbear's before slamming the door behind you.

You had to remind yourself not to turn around and see what Vincent was doing or saying with a glass barrier between the two of you.  
He was probably explaining the little sweet nothing you'd said before leaving, the sicko.  
He was probably feeding them more lies about the nonexistent relationship you shared with him.  
And for what gain? Just to piss you off? Would he really go to that great of lengths just to bring you to your knees?  
Probably.

Boss was standing nearby, talking with customers and belting giant laughs like it were a cocktail party. You'd never seen him so happy before, nor did you think it'd nauseate you the way it did.

Rolling your eyes, you approached him, barely bothering to be polite in front of the customers before you stole his attention.

"Can I take my lunch break now?" You asked tiredly. Right then you pretty much had the charisma of a squash with human face and emotions.

Boss played up his sugariness since he knew there were witnesses. "Why of course! Help yourself to whatever you like!"

You squinted your eyes at him.

"Can you make sure I have my break _alone_?"

He stiffened. You knew that was asking a bit much of him. Knowing he couldn't deny you such a simple request with a customer present, he sighed and nodded at you.

You thanked him quietly before going on your way. Maybe now you'd finally get the peace and quiet you desperately needed.  
And maybe stare at a wall and rethink everything, who knows?

* * *

 _Stupid Vincent._

 _Stupid papa-papa-papa-ratzi._

 _Stupid car crash._

 _Stupid me._

You stared at your lunch plate with enough concentration it wouldn't have surprised you if it burst into flames... like with Zuko.  
You had barely exited the buffet line when you noticed a small clutter of women pointing your way and giggling. You squinted your eyes and lifted your eyebrow at them, twitching slightly. They seemed to notice you and hid their faces before speaking in hushes.

"Such a meek and oddly clothed looking thing, isn't she?" One said, while another snickered in agreement.

"And she managed to bag herself a glorious creature like Vincent? When did the world become so twisted and wrong?"

Your shoulders and head slumped forward, lips dragged at the corners in a revolted frown, glaring daggers at the women in front of you.

Wow.  
Never in a million years did you _ever_ think people would talk about you like that.  
Or _him_ for that matter.  
You swear that if you didn't fear getting fired or going to jail, you'd kill these women right on the spot.

As you passed them, your anger got the better of you.

"Omg, I was wondering the _same exact thing_." You whispered angrily, hoping they heard. Anyone who referred to Vincent as a 'glorious creature' ( _eww)_ had to be high on cactus juice.

'Just get to the lounge, (Y/N).'  
You pepped yourself silently since no one else would do it for you.  
You're almost there.  
You can have some time alone.  
Just you and the food.  
Nobody else will bother you.

You nearly tossed the contents of your lunch at the floor when you felt someone rub you on the shoulder. You'd reached your breaking point.

"Please leave me alone! I'm on break!" You wailed out, spining around so fast you food almost went flying.

"Whoa there Tiger, its just me, can't your father talk to his daughter every once in a while?"

Your eyes widened and you put your food down on some random table hugging him once your hands were freed.  
Your dad was a very tall man, taller than most average guys. His appearance only could scare most guys. He was very lean and fit and like you had said earlier, a tie-boxing master.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" You asked as you pulled away confused.

"You are more important than my work, don't forget that,' He said, giving you a stern look before continuing. "Your mother and I are concerned for you, (Y/N). The information you told us yesterday is very concerning, and I especially don't like that you are now on the news, with a person you don't even like, that says you two are a couple. I don't like him, _especially_ after what you told me on the phone. I just had a talk with your Boss and he's agreed to stop the press from coming after today."

Your eyes practically sparkled as your dad told you this. "REALLY?! Oh thank you dad!" You said hugging him even tighter. Your dad smiled, patting you on the back before looking you in the eye again.

"(Y/N), I have some really important and serious news to talk to you about. Its the history of this restaurant. Is there somewhere private we can talk so we won't be heard?"

You pulled back, eyes widening at his sudden seriousness. "Yes dad of course, follow me."

You lead him to the employees lounge, making sure no one was watching as you and your dad slipped in. "Ok dad so what's up?" you asked after you had closed the door behind you. You felt like 1000% more safe with him in this room with you.

Your dad got straight to the point. "(Y/N), me and you mom did some research about this place after we left your house last night. We were very shocked and disturbed with what we found. (Y/N), murders were taken place here."

"Murders?!" You accidentally blurted. Your blood had run cold.

He nodded, his face completly serious. "The news was sketchy, but some time ago, there were five murders in this very resturaunt. It was all over the news a few years ago. But anyway, what we were able to find was news clipping about a couple of kids who were suposidly lead back stage by an employee in a suit. Those kids were murdered in the restaurant. Five of them."

Your jaw dropped and you shook your head, unable to process what you were hearing. You felt like you were about to be sick. Not only had someone been killed, but it was in the restaurant, and it involved _five freaking_ ** _children?_**

Your eyes moved to the side and out the window to glaze past all the kids currently running amuck, laughing and playing with one another completely free of care. To imagine someone would target any one of them and kill them made your stomach turn. What the hell was wrong with people?

"Thats... aweful..." You said, taking a seat in one of the chairs and putting a hand on you head. Your dad sat in the chair opposite of you. He was close enough to hold you hands as he spoke.

"Now (Y/N), both you mom and I know that you are an adult now, and that you are responsible for your own choices, but I only want what's best for you. And what I think is best for you is to quit this miserable job with that weird purple employee and find a real job that is actually worth your time! You are better than this, I know you are."

You looked away slightly at this and cleared your throat. "Dad, you have no idea how much I want to do that, and the fact that something so aweful happened here is unbeleivable. But the thing is... I sort of like it here. This place just needs a second chance after that terrible event. Sure Vincent is a pain in the butt, and I still have no idea how he even got involved with my car ascendent, but I can get through this, at least until the end of summer."

Your dad still held your arms and nodded his head. "I understand, and I just want to let you know that if you ever come into trouble with that guy or anything else again, please come tell me or your mother. We love you so much (Y/N)."

You got up and hugged him again. "Thanks dad, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

You probably would have stayed like this forever until something, or you should say, some _one_ caught your attantion from outside the window and you groaned.

The door suddenly flew open and a purple figure moved in front of you.

"What's going on here?"

You broke a hold of you dad and sent a glare in Vincent's direction. "Vincent, this is my dad, (D/N). He was just visiting, wern't you dad?" You said, smiling at the last part.

Your dad turned to look straight at Vincent, towering above him at least a few inches. "I know the truth about you buster. You stay away from my daughter and don't try anything or else. Got that?"

You could have sworn you saw Vincent shrink a little as your dad spoke, which made you crack up inside.

"Yes sir, Mr. (L/N), you don't need to to worry about a thing. (Y/N) is safe with me."

You frowned at him when he said that. _Lies._

 _"Good."_ Was what your dad said before he started making his way out of the lounge. "Bye (Y/N), good to see you again, and good luck with this aweful job."

You stood up straight and mock saluted him on his way out. "Will do Capt. And thanks for visiting Freddy FazBears pizza, 'where magic and wonders come to life!'"

As soon as your dad had gone, you were about to head out as well before Vincent slammed the door behind him.

That's when it registered. You were in trouble.

Before he could try anything though, you quickly pulled out that life saver of a needle and held it in your mouth, fixing your shirt afterward. Vincent backed away after that, cursing to himself. Taking the pin out, you shook your head like you were disappointed with him. "You should know by now that you can't touch this." You said, twirling the needle around in your fingers.

"What were you talking about in here? You aren't supposed to bring guests in here you know." Vincent asked, his teeth gnarled together fists clenched at his side. You rolled you eyes and dropped the needle slightly.

"None of your beeswax Vincent. I can talk to my dad about anything I want. Even about you. Why do you even care?"

"You better not be telling him about anything private-"

"Oh you mean the times you tried to harrass me, or how you suddnely showed up at the car ascendent? Oh yea he knows about it, he knows everything. Yet he has enough faith in me to keep myself safe, and I'm not going to let him down, so I just suggest you back off!"

You were about to leave, when suddenly you remembered something.

"Oh yea, he also knows that this whole 'love news artical thing' is a sham, and he's already talked to Boss about shutting it down. So thank the gods above that this little shinanigan is _ova_."

Again you were about to leave, but the last thing your dad said was still bothering you. Putting the needle away so you wouldn't scare him, you turned back to him.

"Actually, Vincent, I can tell you one thing we were talking about..." Your calmness seemed to throw him off a bit. You stared back at him with focus that not even a million men could dislodge.

"What is this about five children being murdered in the restaurant?"

Suddenly, Vincent's eyes went wide, his teeth clenching tightly together. He stepped closer to you so that your fronts were nearly touching, making you back up.

"You're coming home with me tonight."

"Excuse me?" You gasped in bewilderment. "Dude, my dad was just here! And trust me you do not want to get into a fght with him-"

"I won't force myself on you. This isn't part of some devious plan, so shut up. I'll take you there and we'll talk about this. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

You raised an eyebrow. So he did know about this. And he was going to tell you everything?

But that was only if you were going to go over to his house.

 ** _His house._**

 _UUUHHHHH NO THANKS._

 _YOU WERE NOT THAT FLIPPEN DESPERATE._

 _But you_ _weren't_ _going to tell him that, not yet anyway..._

Vincent pulled away from you, this time leading you out of the room.

"They're going to think we're doing something naughty in here, so let's go," He said. You PFTed in response before stilling when Vincent shot you a threatening look over his shoulder.

"Tell anyone about this and you will seriously regret it."

'Yea regret getting your eye struck with a needle, thats what you'll regret.'

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	10. The History of Freddy Fazbear's

For the very first time since setting foot into Freddy Fazbear's, you were actually not as enthused when your shift came to an end. However, the only reason was that you were just not thrilled about confronting Vincent about not going to his house. Because seriously, you were not that desperate or stupid.

The two of you had crossed paths several times throughout the day, and each instance was met with growing anxiety on your end.

Vincent's attitude, however, didn't falter in the slightest. He was overly watchful of you, touching you lightly sometimes when he passed, though most of the time you were able to keep your distance, and smirking to himself when you reacted with a slap or an annoyed red face.

It took you too long to fumble with your pockets to pull out the needle, so you just delt with it the best you could.

Though you still could tell beneath his casual front that he was feeling particularly less than friendly with you today after catching your talk with your dad. He was butt hurt and he deserved it.

The sky was nearly black outside when you found yourself retreating to the entrance where people were sparse, and you were allowed just enough quiet to think properly. As you settled near the door, Scott walked in, greeting you in a haphazard fashion.

"Hey, (Y/N). You in a rush to leave or something?" He asked. There was something about his tone you didn't like, but it was hard to trace what it was.

 _'Yea sort of, I want to get out of here before Vincent asks about about me coming over to his house again.'_ You thought to yourself, but you didn't tell him that because you actually did want to sit down and talk with him before he started his shift.  
"No not really, wanna talk?" You answered, eyes averting towards the party area where Vincent was chatting with two parents. What he was saying to them was anyone's guess. Could've been nothing. Could've been something about you.

"Man," Scott sighed awkwardly, "Talk about heel-face turn."

"What does that mean?" You asked, moving to the abandoned podium where the hosts were usually occupied. You propped an elbow and rested your chin in your hand while staring out the windows.

"I guess Vincent wasn't as bad as I thought given you're now his girlfriend."

Your eyes popped open. With a sharp inhale through the nose, you realized with sinking regret that Scott actually bought into all those stories, and you hadn't had a chance to refute them.

"OOHHHH Oh, man Scott I am sooooo sorry I totally forgot to tell you," You said, turning around. "That news clipping of my car ascendent is a total sham. The Sham Total. Nothing has changed between us, I still hate him with every bit of my being. Look, I would love to tell you the whole truth, but I can't right now. Just please, please trust me when I say that everything I say is the truth and that anything Vincent says is a lie."

"No (Y/N), I want to know what's going on now. What do you mean the ascendent was a sham?" Scott said, his giant red telephone head tilting.

You sighed. "Ok long story short, yesterday after work, I was coming from the pet store and I was on my way home when suddenly a truck crashed into me and I blacked out. When I woke up, Vincent was holding me and was claiming that he saved me or some crap. I really have no idea how he even got there or how he knew where I was." You summed up quickly, feeling your anger rise up again. "Seriously, nothing has changed between us, except he-"

"Except I what?"

You jumped on cue. Speak of the devil.

Vincent stood now not far from you and your cordless coworker. He was swinging a bundle of keys around his finger like a little carousel. It was somewhat hypnotic before it automatically reminded you of your impending doom.

"Hello, Vincent," Scott made an effort to keep the atmosphere casual, even after hearing what you had just told him. "Have uh...a good day?"

"Don't play nice with me, pretty boy," Vincent's eyes fell halfway before he motioned you to follow him with the wavering of his palm.

"Come on, we're leaving."

Ok the charade was going to stop now.

"Uh actually Vincent, on second thought, I think I'll just skip tonight."

Vincent visually tensed up, his teeth grinding like before.  
" _What_."

Scott spun around to you. "Wait. You were going home with him?"

Ow, that hurt.

The idea that you would ever go to some creepy stalkers house was just painful.

You stood up suddenly, securing your star purse. You ignored Vincent and gave your attention to Scott.  
"Of course not, I never agreed to do such a thing and I never will. The only reason I might have said otherwise was to make him leave me alone. But now I'm leaving. Good night."

Vincent was suddenly in front of you blocking your way to the door.  
"(Y/N), I can't believe you lied to me." He hissed. "I already told you that this wasn't some evil plot! Don't you want to know what happened here?!"  
You heard Scott get up from his seat, ready to interview if he needed to.

You scoffed, putting a hand on your hip. "I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the truth, mainly because I knew you would flip out if I had told you no then. And besides, I'm not that desperate or stupid enough to fall for any or your tricks." You leaned forward a bit. "Didn't you hear? There's this thing, it's called a _computer_. I'll find all the answers I could ever hope for there. So please, get out of my way so I can get away from you and your damn dirty lies."

Vincent was beyond enraged, but he couldn't do anything to you, not if he didn't want to get fired or kicked in the nuts or even worse, be in the presence of that needle. Even so, he refused to move.  
"Your not going anywhere." He growled, forcing you to back up.  
Suddenly Scott decided to intervene. "Vincent, stop. You're going to get in trouble with Boss. She doesn't have to be here anymore. There is nothing stopping her from calling the cops on you ya know."

"I don't care!" Vincent yelled, partially as to not attract too much attention. "(Y/N), come with me now before I do something you'll regret."  
Your mouth opened wide, your face twisted with anger. "And why the heck should I? I don't have to do a gosh darn thing Vincent, and you're a creep if you think I do! Oh wait, TOO LATE!"

Before he could react, you shoved him aside harshly and ran out the door. You heard footsteps running after you, but they stopped shortly, followed by some yelling. You turned your head quickly and saw the Scott was keeping Vincent from going out the door. You nodded to him in gratitude before you quickly got into your still partially damaged car and drove home.

'Phew that was a close one.' You though as you drove home in silence. 'I just hope that Scott will be ok...'

* * *

When you got home, the first thing you did was hop onto your computer.

Your kitties mewed and tried to get your attention, but you wee too focused.

"Sorry littles, but mommy has something g really important to check up on."

You said as you typed in the information about the murders at the pizzeria.

After an hour of searching, you finally got a hold of a whole report of the incident.

You gasped as you read it out loud:

" _A few years ago, Fazbear Entertainment used to own another restaurant, a small diner that came before the original one people have come to know and love. The facility was hosting a birthday party one day. Throughout the day, a mother would come up to the staff, asking if they'd seen her son or daughter, and then another did the same, and another, all within a close time interval. By the end of it, a total of five had gone missing, and supposedly all at once. None of the staff worried too much at first, figuring they probably were just hiding somewhere or playing a game, but then hours passed by and a lot of panicking ensued. The kids were declared missing and most assumed someone had kidnapped them. That turned out not to be the case, unfortunately. They weren't found until weeks after the fact, and by then it was already too late."_

A chill struck you deep down to your marrow as you continued to read.

 _"The police had everyone on staff brought in for separate questioning just in case any of them had seen something suspicious during business hours. No one reported seeing anything suspicious, and the restaurant was cleared out."_

You found yourself peering into space, deep in thought.

 _'How did they die?'_

 _"A few days passed and there was no more evidence to be discovered. That was until a staff member uncovered a sickening discovery; the corpses of the five missing children were found stuffed inside the animatronics."_

An impulse suddenly nicked you like a snapping wire. You were so completely floored by this information that you found yourself leaping from the chair you were stirring on.

" _No way_ ," You shook your head. "That can not be true."

 _"Rumor had it people were noticing something off about them long before the kids were even found. word got out that they had a strange odor about them, and in more extreme instances, some swore they were even leaking blood at the crevices."_

You tried your best not to hurl right there and then.  
Memories of the mascot's colorful, glossy faces crept into your head like unwelcome ghosts. If you hadn't been scared of them before, you certainly were now.

 _"The police speculate that the killer apparently used the robots to dispose of the bodies after stabbing them to death with a knife. However, the friendly singing animals were not made to have people inside them, so people can only imagine what they looked like when they were discovered."_

You were cringing now, goosebumps rising on your skin.

Stabbing someone was such a personal way to kill them.

It had to be done within close range, and it had to be a repeated process until the offender was certain there was no life left in his victim's body.

Throwing children into the equation was a challenge, to say the least.

And stuffing them into suits on top of that.

You knew the world was nasty sometimes, but this was near incomprehensible.

This was sick.

This couldn't have been real.

"No more."

You had turned away from the computer, your arms cradling your torso. You stared at the floor, noticing that your body had begun to tremble a bit.

A few hours ago, your father told you that Freddy Fazbear's had a history involving murder, and you thought that was the most outrageous thing you'd hear all day.  
Yet here you were, shaking like a scared little girl who's afraid of the dark.

"How does someone do that?"

You asked, not really directing your inquiry toward anyone but rather asking yourself and the empty space where you stood.  
"How could a person do that to innocent children? Why?"

You turned back to the news arrival on the computer, noticing that there was still more to read. Sighing, you knew the only sane way to get the answer was to continue reading.

 _"Officials say that apparently the killer stole a vacant suit made for employees and lured them into a back room under the guise that he was part of the restaurant's staff. The weapon was never found. Any evidence marked on the kids was lost because of how much their bodies were mutilated. There were no traceable prints in the suit, either. The material inside couldn't accommodate for it."_

Then the report rambled on about people reactions and the events that happened to get the establishment out of its jam.

Something about shutting down the last restaurant, gutting the old animatronics, stuffing them away somewhere unknown, you didn't want to hear it.

You lost interest quickly and closed your computer, sighing heavily.

"So twisted..." You mused aloud.  
"And nobody caught this guy?"

Muttering to yourself, you got up and headed off to your room.

You were exhausted and now just plain worn out by this new knowledge.

A meow behind you reminded you that there were still thing that you needed to do.  
Sighing with contempt, you turned around, babbling to your kitties and giving them their food.  
Then you made yourself your favorite tea and headed to your room.  
You didn't even bother showering, brushing, or even putting on your jam jams.

By the time you had made it to your room, your tea was already gone. Setting the mug down, you climbed into your bed and closed your eyes.

Hopefully you wouldn't have another stupid nightmare.

As you lay in bed however, you found that you couldn't really sleep, thoughts troubling your mind and making you sweat.

Tossing and turning, you found yourself thinking over and over again about the murders and the history of the restaurant.

 _Who could have done such a thing?_

 _Why would anyone do such a thing?_

 _Could it happen again?_

 _Were you ready to go back to work tomorrow?_

Gasping, you yanked the covers off of you, but you stayed laying in bed. You grabbed your Naga and Waddles plush to accompany the Toothless and Appa plushies.

Looking up at the ceiling, you forced yourself to relax and take deep breaths; you were going to get though this.

You are (F/N) (L/N), and you would not be scared by some past event, you would not back down from your fears, and you would not give up.

 _'You shouldn't be afraid, (Y/N),~'_

A voice cooed from inside your mind, making you both shiver and relax into the cushions, your eyes fluttering closed at last.

 _'_ _Trust me. It's not your burden to bear~'_

* * *

Reviews and criticism are always appreciated!


	11. Attack of Toy Freddy

Your eyes flew open that sunny morning, diverting all around as you slowly re-adapted with the world after a dreamless slumber, a small phantom smile playing at the corner of your mouth.

If you had dreamed anything, you couldn't remember it.

Whatever it was must've been good.

You were starting the day with a sense of optimism.

Once your new clothes were on (A Star Butterfly Dress w/ demon head band and shoes), and were presentable by your own standards, you grabbed your star bag and car keys, making your way to the kitchen so you could take care of your kitties before exiting your home and heading out.

You noticed a foreign pep in your step that was typically nonexistent, and you wondered to yourself what was different about today.

It wasn't the weather, it wasn't your shift with Scott, and it most certainly wasn't the news from last night.

So what had changed overnight?

Well, it was the weekend, and that meant you didn't need to go to work.

Which also meant you didn't need to run into a certain purple pervert or have to deal with his issues!

Once you'd entered the kitchen, your kitties crowded around you, mewling for their food.

You went to their feeding station before realizing that you actually had nothing to give them, since the food you were taking home was in the day you got in that dumb accident, and apparently your supplies got stolen.

You did not believe for one instant that you were delusional, which is what you heard the quack doctors call you after you told them your side of the story.

They still believed that purple pain when he told them that you had never went to the pet store, since he was 'with you the whole time'.

Right.

It was strange though, when you had checked your wallet, the money that you had used to pay for the pet supplies had magically returned when you opened it.

Sighing, you gave them the last can of food to split among themselves and headed out the door to get more stuff, deciding to grab a bagel or something at Star Bucks on the way.

You couldn't help but smile though; you were going to take your cats to adoption today, which meant at least one of them might find their forever homes!

Grabbing your favorite fruit, you took a bite of it and headed out to your car so you could begin the day's chores.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Sunday was not much different than the day prior. Except this time, you were able to get all of the kittens adopted, finally!

Though it didn't really surprise you, Sungura and Beruang being adults and all, you still were disappointed that they still haven't been adopted yet.

But of course, everyone wants kittens or young cats.

Which brought you to another thing; since the company saw that you did such a good job taking care of all those kittens, they've given you one more kitten to take care of.

He was a tiny kit, only one month old, all black from head to toe.  
But what was special about him was that there was a speck of orangish/goldish flecs of fur on his head and chest, and very rare pattern for a black cat to have.

You named him Phantom, because he would always disappear around your house and would only come out of you feed him or played with him.

You were very happy that both Sungura and Beruang got along well with him, even though both were males.

You had taken care of those two ever since they were kittens, which meant they were a part of many generations of adopted cats.

When they became adults, you did consider adopting them, but that would mean you would have to stop fostering, and you couldn't do that.

You were currently reading a book with both adult cats on either side of you and Phantom, sleeping away on your lap.

The day couldn't have gone any better for you.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Times like this were when you wished you could've borrowed emotions from the previous day.

As you stepped back into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, escaping the scorching sun of Monday morning, you felt your heart instantly drop to the pit of your stomach when the familiar imagery bombarded you with its unpleasantness.

You didn't really know why you felt this way.

You woke up this morning with a smile on your face, putting on your Master Tigress attire (from Kung Fu Panda), and getting ready for the day.

You had taken care of everything that needed to get done and even had time to go to the gym with your dad and train.

You had a great weekend to just chill and spend time with your friends and cats.

So why, all of a sudden, were you getting these negative feelings?

You supposed it was because the weekend had come and gone, and now you were back.

It was as though you were cursed to feel this way whenever you entered this place.

You'd been so happy just the two days ago, and now you'd meandered back to square one.

You shrugged.

Oh die well.

You wanted this job and now you were going to do it.

Sucking in your gut, you put on your best 'having a good time' face and walked on over to where you we supposed to be.

You perked your head up when Scott called your name before appearing from within the dining hall.

"Hey! So how were your days off?"

He asked once he was standing before you, beaming with the energy and enthusiasm of a carefree child.

Well!

Someone's seems to be in a good mood.

"It was great!," You replied, bounding up to him and punching him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?!"  
He asked, shaking him arm like it really hurt, but you could hear the playfulness in his tone.

"That's how I show affection, kinda like Toph."

You replied, waving a hand in front of your face and smiling widely.

"How you've been? Oh wait! Was everything ok when I left on Friday?! Did Vincent hurt you again?"

"No no I'm fine, after he realized that I wouldn't let him go, he just stopped fighting until you drove out of view. Then he just played it off like it never happened. Weird, but I'm not going to question it."  
He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well thank you for that, that means a lot to me."

"No problem."

You breathed in a sigh of relief; Well thank God for that! You would have been super guilty if Scott had become more injured because of you.

An awkward silence filled the room as you stated at each other awkwardly.

Your eyes drifted downward; You really wanted to ask Scott about the horrible history about Fazbear pizza, but you were worried about what he was going to say.

Would he panic over it?  
Would he tell you to forget about it? Would he demand you to keep quiet?

You weren't sure and you didn't think this was the best place to talk about it.

Suddenly you realized you should be getting back to work.  
Looking around, you didn't notice Vincent anywhere.

Thank God or he might have thrown another fit at seeing you talk with Scott.

"Yeah so, where's...you know who?" You asked, cringing at the slight wobble in your voice.  
Just mentioning him hurt.

Scott looked back at you quizzically.

"Well, you are a few minutes early. He should be here soon."

"Wonderful. Ok well have a good rest of the day Scott, see ya tonight!"

You kinda felt rude cutting off your conversation, but you felt like you needed to wander around a bit to get back into the feel of work.  
Plus... After reading what you read about last night, you wanted to look around.

Waving back, Scott headed out the door as you headed deeper into the pizzeria.

Upon entering the party room, you froze after looking up just in time to find the curtains parting on stage.

A chorus of children cheered around you when Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were cast into view.

You found your mouth tightening a bit, specific parts of the article phasing past you as the robots introduced themselves before transitioning into an upbeat song.

"It's been so fun, with you singing all these songs, we'll always be there, at good ol' Freddy Fazbear's!"

Even though the environment was colorful, and the music bouncy, all you could do was stare at each animatronic's midsection, your eyes moving slowly before feverishly switching back and forth.

You couldn't help but imagine the living nightmare as if it were happening before you in present time, and if you blinked you could've sworn you saw blood dripping from the small openings in the suits.

The thoughts of the decay hidden inside...the pooling fluids...the smell...

A tap on the shoulder jolted you out of your hallucination.

You turned to find a strange man with a floppy white hat furrowing his brow at you, and you ended up mirroring his reaction.

"Say, aren't you that new security guard?"

The man asked, his rosy cheeks serving as a harsh contrast to the lack of sincerity in his beady eyes.

It took you a moment to process his question, but you eventually nodded, finally gaining the willpower to act normal.

"You wouldn't mind helping me in the kitchen, would you? I've kind of got my hands full at the moment."

You stared back at him dumbfounded. "O-oh sure! What do you need?"

"I'm not asking you to cook. I just need help carrying some stuff."

Without much time to think over your decision, you found yourself nodding again and following as he led the way to the restaurant's kitchen.

You scolded yourself for not being more upfront about how you weren't there to be an errand girl, but it's not like staring at animatronics was getting anything done.

The man, who you presumed was the chef, threw open a pair of double doors and you sheepishly entered behind him, instantly overwhelmed by the intensity of fluorescent lights, the heat and aroma of pizza.

You looked around and found most of the workers, all of which were dressed in white, looking your way as if you'd trespassed on sacred ground.

Before you could lose yourself too much in your staring contests, the chef returned in front of you with a large birthday cake on a sheet of cardboard.

It was yellow with seven candles lit on top.  
It was nice, but it was no Pizza-flavored cake.

"There's a table out there with a bunch of kids in party hats. Go set this in the middle. Make sure all the candles are blown out."

With an eager nod, you took the cake from his arms, instantly panicking when you realized how heavy it was.  
Luckily you were quickly able to adjust to the cake's weight and headed toward the kitchen's exit.

With the grace of a praying mantis, (Specifically a Kung Fu Master), you clumsily pushed back out the doors and immediately tried locating the table.  
It wasn't too hard to find, given the description you'd been provided with.

The difficulty came from dodging passerby, who seemed to have no regard for the task you were trying to fulfill.

You knew if you dropped this cake, it would mean serious business.

After tip-toeing side to side, hopping a few times, and stepping around other children in the midst of play, you managed to carry the birthday cake through hills and valleys before finally reaching the table.

The instant one kid saw you, he erupted into a loud cheer.  
The rest followed in his example, clapping excitedly.

"Cake! The cake's here!"

A little girl in pigtails cried out joyously.

You couldn't help but smile slightly at the small child's enthusiasm, even though you still just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"There you go kids,"

You said, placing the cake on the surface of the table cloth gently.

"Enjoy."

You turned to walk away before a voice stopped you.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you going to sing happy birthday? Our Little Mikey turned seven today!"

You turned slowly, almost cinematically and settled your eyes on a burly-looking mother.  
She stared back at you expectantly.

You were slightly confused by this request; wasn't there supposed to be someone in a costume or a mascot who would come out and do that stuff?

You realized quickly that this wasn't the case, and that you couldn't say no to her either.  
She would complain, you'd get in trouble.

After silently mouthing Chipackers, you walked back over, slightly looming over the toothy birthday boy before taking a deep breath and trying to muster the most heartfelt of voices.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Surprisingly, you didn't sound half bad.

As you went on to continue, you had to resist jumping a mile high into the sky when an arm suddenly draped around your shoulder.

You jerked your head up toward the owner of the arm and visually paled.

OH GOD.

OH GOD NO.

You nearly stopped right there.

Vincent grinned back your way.

Most of the children gasped, awestruck.

"Happy birthday to you~"

He sang out lowly, picking up where you had last left off, since you had abruptly stopped.

In the two second you looked at him, you could tell that the smile he was wearing was fake.

So very very fake.

It was terrifying how fake it was.

Pulling yourself together, you continued to sing to the best of your ability without stuttering, looking back down at the young birthday boy and giving him all of your attention.

"Happy birthday dear Mikey..."

The parents of the children all laughed excitedly, clasping their hands together.

You felt yourself redden with severe embarrassment, but you didn't hold back and gave it your all on the final line.

Vincent's performance was no different.

"Happy birthday to you!"

After the final note rang out, 'Little Mikey' leaned across the table and blew out the candles in a gust of wind somehow powerful enough to cause ripples in the frosting.  
Little happy squeals rose into the air like butterflies.  
The children began clapping their small hands together before they all eagerly pushed their plates out, impatient to be served.  
With grateful nods to both you and Vincent, the parents left to grab utensils that would be used for cutting the cake.

Once you were sure no one else was looking, you then cast Vincent a enraged look, feeling a little more than slightly embarrassed he'd walked in at maybe the worst time possible, before replacing it with an emotionless face as you pushed his arm off you forcefully and taking a good step back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

You asked venomously, but quietly, as you reached toward the cake and began carefully plucking out the defused candles.

Vincent chuckled, his eyes holding a dark gleam.

"You tell me. This isn't your job you know."

Before you could answer, the birthday boy from before swiveled around in his chair and looked up at both of you with big, twinkling eyes.

"You both sounded vewwy good togetha',"

He declared, his grasp of the English language clearly not fully realized given his youth.

You and Vincent both exchanged a smile... well, him a smile and you a skeptical glare disguised as a smile, before reaching for the final candle farther off near the icing's border.

"Are you two gonna get mawwried?"

Your shoulders stiffened slightly and grimaced at the sudden tension between the three of you.  
Vincent was either not fazed or just knew how to not show it.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kid."

You said jokingly, not daring to meet Vincent's watching eyes before he moved them instead to the small boy.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing,"  
Vincent grinned widely, patting the boy on the top of his head where he adorned a red bandanna in place of a traditional party hat.

Omg why is he being so fffaaakkkeeee?

You noticed through the corner of your eye that he was rewarded with a pout.

"Not cute! No! Piwates aren't cute and I'm a piwate!"  
The boy brandished the novelty hook on his hand and swung it to and fro. "See? Arr!"

"Aaah!" You yelped, dropping the candle and taking a look at your finger.

Mikey shook his head.  
"No, not aah! Arr!"

Vincent, however, was surprisingly quick in attending to you.  
He appeared even closer than before.

"What happened?"

You didn't answer right away, instead glaring at the hot wax that stung your finger before flicking it off.

Apparently you had not been paying attention, because you had ascendantly picked up one of the still melting candles and a fresh, scalding hot drop of melted wax had landed on you.

"It's okay,"  
You said, pushing him away slightly so you could have some distance and so you could bend down and retrieve the aforementioned candle, which had cooled itself during the fall.  
"It's just a little hot wax."

When you stood upright again, however, you found Vincent, surprisingly, wasn't looking at you but over your shoulder.

It may have been faint, but you could detect a hint of fear in his bulbous white eyes.

With a lifted brow, you turned to see what exactly had grabbed his attention.

The entire room had fallen silent, all eyes glued to the same thing.

The same animatronic.

Freddy's eyes were transfixed on you, in a way you would've previously deemed impossible given that they were painted on.

His arms were to his side, his head tilted slightly and jaw hanging open in a threatening manner.  
His bandmates were not participating in the same exchange, which made it all the more jarring.

Had he gone rogue?

You felt nervousness rise from within your gut.

It almost erupted when Freddy actually stepped off the stage with a loud thud that garnered a gasp out of one or two adults, before he began slowly, silently advancing you.

Looking to the left and right, you saw some kids were in its way and you hurriedly ran up to them before moving them out of the way of the advancing robot.

You didn't move.  
You couldn't.  
You were too afraid to move, too confused to react appropriately.  
All the while, Freddy came closer and closer.  
You wondered what was about to happen.  
What was he going to do to you?

Watching it from the side, you saw that Freddy wasn't focusing on you.

Instead he was looking at-

Suddenly, a distant Scott shouted across the restaurant, stealing away your attention and focus.

"What's going on in here?!"

As soon as these words were uttered, a strong hand grabbed you and started whisking you away just as Freddy had come within a few feet's distance.

You rung your arm out of the person's hold; No way we're you abandoning these people!

It was you job to protect them!

Shouting at people to run, you ushered them out of the walking robots way, before turning back to the advancing animatronic.

Without thinking about your own safety, you ran at it, placing your hands on its chest and planting your feet into the ground to stop its advance.

"EERRRGGHHH!"

You groaned, feeling yourself slide back and the animatronic pushed itself forward.

It didn't even bother trying to move you out of the way, it just kept walking.

The sound of his heavy footsteps didn't cease.

They only ebbed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
You yelled as you tried to stop the robot's advance.

Suddenly, you felt someone grab your wrist again.

"Come on (Y/N)! You can't stop it! Let's go now!"

"No! It's my job to keep everyone safe!"  
You yelled back, trying to get your hand out of the person's hold while still pushing on the animatronic in front of you.

"You can't! You have to come back with me to Boss's office, it's the only place that's safe!"

Reluctantly, you stopped pushing on the robotic chest and whirled around to look at whomever was now tearing you away from the room.

You found a frantic Vincent near sprinting his way to the boss' office with you in tow.

For some reason, you didn't get out of his hold, mainly because this time you knew he was trying to get you to safety.

Once he reached the door, he banged on it several times (sorry not sorry) before fiddling with the handle.

It was locked from inside.

"Let us in, goddammit!"

You felt a presence building behind you and looked back only to find it belonged to Scott, who had carefully made his way over to the both of you.

"Hey, did everyone get out? Why is Freddy Fazbear coming this way? Is he messing up again?"

No chance to answer him.

The office door flew open and Vincent yanked you inside.

Boss had freshly risen from his desk, as he was still holding a stack of papers, pen stuck behind his ear.

"The f*ing bear is coming after her," Vincent snarled, pointing out in the direction of the stage.

You shot Vincent a quick, slightly angry, confused look, even though he wasn't even looking at you.

'After me?'

Boss's bottom lip fumbled in search of a response.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Go out there and stop it now!"

He didn't need anything else to prompt him.

He hurried out of the office in search of what was disrupting the restaurant, as well as yours and everyone's safety.

Vincent kicked the door shut behind him, just as you had caught sight of Scott backing away from a growing shadow.

"Scott!"

You cried out, running back to the door to go let him in when you were forcefully pulled back.

"No! He's going to help Boss take care of it!"

Vincent seethed, letting go once he was sure you wouldn't go run to the phone-man's aid.

"But we need to-"

"Sit down,"

Vincent ordered, to which you immediately obeyed by finding a seat in the chair adjacent from the desk.

You don't know why, but you decided now was not the best time to argue with you purple co-worker.

Especially since you didn't know what will happen when he got like this.

The purple man left your side for a short moment to grab a first aid kit from a drawer inside the desk, before returning and kneeling in front of you.

He tossed the lid aside, his fingers maneuvering through the box's contents.

"Did...Did I do something?"

You asked, not realizing your fear of the unknown had robbed you of steady breathing, as you were close to hyperventilating.

Vincent growled.

"Don't worry about it."

He pulled out a small package of cream, his focus diving downward.

"Just be quiet and let me see your hand."

You pushed back on your chair and it rolled away from him.

"My hand doesn't need to be treated, I didn't get a burn, and I am going to worry about it!"

You cried out, paranoid that Freddy was still coming your way.

"What was that? Did my scream trigger something in the robot? Why would they implement that in the first pla-"

"JUST F*ING FORGET IT!"

It was quiet enough to hear your own pulse.  
His voice had shook the room, and it left you stunned, wide-eyed.  
You'd pushed his buttons in the past, but he'd never snapped at you in such a vicious manner before.

"Ok sheesh you don't need to cuss, it's a family place after all calm down."  
Yo murmured under your breath.

It seemed as though Vincent immediately regretted his aggression, as he drew in a long breath before meeting your cautious eyes.

"Sorry"  
Upon retreating to his chair, you found yourself shaking your head at him.

You couldn't believe him.

"Just forget it..."

He rambled on in harsh whispers, turning away from you in the swiveled chair.

"Just forget it..."

"Vincent, are you sure that animatronic was coming after me-"

You swallowed hard when he seemingly ignored you, only turning his head a bit so you could see the corner of him eye as it states at you in a dangerous way.

In sent chills down your spine.

"Forget it."

"Vincent-"

"Forget. it."

With a heavy, rattling sigh, you gave up on trying to reason with him and let your head fall back, turning in your chair so you wouldn't feel like he was 'getting a view'.

Forgetting wasn't that easy.

It was unlikely it would ever happen.

And just when you'd become comfortable with the silence, Vincent chuckled, his voice echoing in the small room.

"You have a pretty scream."

You groaned angrily.

Of course he was going to say something like that.

Looking over your chair, you have him a disgusted glare.

"Wanna say that again?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back."

Vincent suddenly rose and abandoned the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

You were left alone again with your thoughts, and if history had taught you anything it's that this was far from being a good thing...  
Besides being away from him that is.

You would not forget it, and you would worry.

You would worry a lot.

Something bad was happening, and your mind told you it was just the beginning of a million things going wrong.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism always appreciated!


	12. The Future is in the Past

_"Alright then, so who will I be working with?"_

 _Once this question was thrust out in the open, the boss recoiled a bit with distracted confidence._  
 _He knitted his graying brows together, creasing them in something crossed between annoyance and worry._  
 _By proxy, the rest of his demeanor notably shifted._  
 _He slouched back in his chair._

 _"There are two security guards working here as of now,"_

 _Boss said while piping on his cigar, causing the end to burn red with fresh embers._

 _"One of them I have no doubt you'll like, the other one you...eh...might like."_

 _Your legs had been crossed before unwinding as a result of peaking interest._  
 _You caught yourself leaning toward his desk in wonder._

 _"Might like? Why do you say that, sir?"_

 _'I haven't really been around the world, but whatever it is, I'll understand.'_

 _"Well..."_

 _The boss removed the roll from his mouth, expelling a scribbled cloud of white that you almost wrinkled your nose at due to the overwhelming scent of tobacco._

 _Why people did this was a real mystery to you._

 _"With this guard in particular, I find that most employees either come to love him or hate him. No in-betweens. It's a bit cosmic, really. It's either one extreme or the other."_

 _'There's nothing about this I understand.'_

 _And you had to admit that was a bit strange._

 _If you were working among people, you were the kind of person who would always either make friends, or just be in close proximity, or just ignore them._

 _Meaning that you didn't particularly 'love' or 'hate' anyone you meet (unless it was close friends/family or people who disrespect nature and cats)._

 _So that got you thinking:_

 _What kind of personality could warrant such a polarizing response?_

 _Was this employee annoyingly nice?_

 _Was he a bully to some?_

 _The different possibilities left you somewhat antsy._

 _"I'll tell you now,"_  
 _Boss went on to say,_  
 _"Dealing with him will probably be the most difficult part of this job for you. Unless of course you end up liking him. Then that's another story entirely. One that might work in your favor given the nature of his...ahem...friendliness."_

 _Did... Did this worker have autism?_  
 _Was that what he was trying to say?_  
 _Or was it something else entirely?_

 _"Sorry, but,"_  
 _Your eyes darted away anxiously before returning to his, a soft laugh spilling out of you,_

 _"I'm not entirely sure what you mean by all this. But... I've worked with people before. I'm sure I can handle it. Whatever it is."_

 _Boss's eye quirked at your statement._

 _"That's what I like to hear."_

 _He stood from his chair and maneuvered around the cluttered desk, taking your hand and shaking it firmly._

 _When he pulled the cigar from between his teeth, a few flecks of ash set alight by fire fell near his chin before evaporating._  
 _It took everything in you not to stick out your tongue in disgust._

 _He smiled largely at you._

 _"You seem like a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. I know I would be wrong to not put my faith in you."_

 _A bit of a heavy statement since you were technically not an employee yet, but you knew better than to do anything other than smile and nod in return._

 _Why he was putting so much emphasis on a single troubling coworker was beyond you._

 _Surely he must've been exaggerating._

 _He wouldn't willingly keep someone prone to mischief on staff when he had the authority to fire them and solve any potential conflict... Right?_

 _None of that mattered though._

 _One thought lingered longer than the rest, one traced with hope._

 _You were another step closer to obtaining your first job._

 _That's what was most important._

 _No worries. This would be a piece of pizza-flavored cake._

* * *

A voice cut you loose of your tangled reminiscing and forced your thoughts into slowdown.

"Here, I got you a piece of cake."

You were still sitting in the boss' office, fixed back in present day, and now Vincent had returned after putting on possibly the most erratic performance you'd ever witnessed in another human being, this time presenting you with a yellow wedge of cake that came complete with plasticware for your _convenience._

You could tell by the revolting grin and giant twinkle in his eye that he had every intention to pretend all events from just a few minutes ago never happened.

The cake was a peace offering.

 **How delightful.**

"Why did you get that?"  
You asked, though you knew the answer before he even opened his mouth.

"That nice little birthday boy wanted to give you a slice. Said he was sorry for not blowing out all the candles. Otherwise you wouldn't have hurt yourself."

Well, it actually wasn't his fault.  
He did blow out all the candles, you had just stuck your finger in the still hot wax.

But you were not in the mood to explain.

If you could roll your eyes any harder they'd have left orbit.

With pursed lips, you accepted the plate with a quick thanks, dropping your eyes down to the porous dessert.

"I don't care about the candle anymore,"

You said, fingers trembling lightly beneath the flimsy material.

"What I do care about is figuring out what's happening here that you refuse to tell me."

Vincent had the nerve to gawk back at you, fueled by pseudo-confusion.  
"What ever do you mean, darling?"

You jolted your head up with a snap.

 _ **What ever do you mean, darling?!**_

That was the _final_ straw.

You angrily tossed the plate onto boss' desk, where it skidded several inches before friction saved it from toppling to the floor.

You jumped from the chair and took giant steps toward Vincent, only for him to slowly step away in retaliation.

"Tell me, Vincent. Tell me what the heck-a-hedron's going on here. Right now."

"Babe-"

"DONT FRIKEN CALL ME BABE!"

Vincent held his palms out nervously, as he seemed perplexed by your spontaneous aggression.

"I already told you, you should forget about it. It would be for the best."

 **"No it wouldn't!"**

You came face to face with him, hands near you face in an almost boxer like position, eyes screwed up so that you could glare at him intently.

" _Why don't you talk in words instead of your dam dirty lies!_ Just tell me: Were people in danger a few minutes ago? Was Freddy Fazbear going to attack them? Why would he be programmed to do that? I want answers. I want them now."

The instant you said the titular character's name, Vincent's brows fell sharply, darkening his eyes to an almost violent degree.

His nervous grin tanked at the corners, reverting his mouth into a frown that still bore teeth.

"I'm warning you, darling. You don't want to get into this with me."

The pet name alone took control of your greater judgment and tempted you into standing on your toes, subtracting even more distance between you and your purple coworker.

Your attacker.  
Your menace.  
Your everything rolled into one infuriating package.

"Call me another pet name or talk again and _I'll gut punch you_."

At this, Vincent's anger seemed to multiply by the thousands.

In just a few seconds flat, his expression was taken over by venom that made him near unrecognizable.

For a split second you anticipated a strike across the face, which you were ready to defend against.

Given his behavior earlier while he was trying to tend to your hand, you already knew the incident with Freddy was touchy subject matter, but you didn't care enough to parade around it any longer.

You knew you deserved answers, even if he thought otherwise.

It wouldn't be the first time Vincent was wrong about something.

"Uh, pardon me?"

Both you and Vincent snapped free from your bubble of tension, turning your heads at the sound of a foreign voice.

The two of you shared a synonymous "Huh?"  
Upon noticing the face looking back and forth between you.

A very modest looking boy dressed in pale clothing stood in the doorway, scratching the back of his head while staring in confusion.

Or at least, he would be, if he'd been given eyes.

The upper hemisphere of his face was naught but a large, solid black question mark that seemed to be made with ink.  
Similar to Scott, this did not render him blind.  
He seemed quite aware of his surroundings, though still not entirely sure what circumstances they accounted for.

"Sorry, I believe I have the wrong office,"  
The boy said in a gentle voice.

"I didn't mean to disturb... er... whatever's going on here. I'll be going now."

Just as he went to leave and pull the door shut behind him, you retracted yourself from Vincent and ran toward the boy.

"Wait!"

The boy stalled in his steps, his brows shifting with slight reluctance.

You cleared your throat.

"If you're looking for the boss, you've got the right room. Boss is uh...he's..."

"Dealing with Freddy,"

Vincent finished for you, earning stares from you as well as the other kid.

You couldn't help but zero in on his reply.

 _Dealing with Freddy?_

What on earth was that supposed to mean to him?

Your stepped back when Vincent passed you and instead closed in on the boy, hands on his hips, leaning lower to reach his level.

"And just who might you be?"  
He asked, examining him like he were something on a petri dish.

You wanted to intervene, to tell Vincent that he was being a little harsh, but you were stopped by his response.

"I-I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald,"

The boy answered, visibly resisting the urge to back away.

Vincent was already giving him bad vibes, as he was known to do.

"I was asked to show up here at this hour so I could get some training for the night guard position. I'm starting tonight, you see."

"What?"  
Vincent flew away in shock.  
"You work here?!"

"As of today, yes..."

Jeremy's head dropped to the floor, his shaggy brown hair concealing part of his face.

He was bashful.  
And you knew the feeling.

Contrary to Vincent's mostly negative reaction, you approached this Jeremy with spirit and innocent curiosity.

It was nice to find someone just as out of the loop as you, perhaps to an even more severe degree.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jeremy! (Y/N)'s the name, and being normal's my game. I'm also fairly new here!"  
You thrust out your hand to shake.

"Oh!"

The punctuation mark on Jeremy's face wobbled slightly, as if itching towards that of exclamation.  
He lifted his own hand to shake.

"Well that's just great! Now I won't be all alone!"

"Oh _hell_ no."

Vincent's footsteps crept up on you from behind and before you could do anything, you were yanked back by the collar of your shirt.  
Vincent held you near, as if dangling you.

"This?"

Vincent pointed a finger at you, his wide eyes stinging Jeremy like bowls of acid.

"This is not up for grabs. This is mine. So you best learn your place here before you mess up hard because trust me, I'm not a fun person to deal with when angry."

"Wha...?" Jeremy's mouth dropped at the accusation.

You felt yourself tense in irritation before struggling to distance yourself from Purple Man's grasp, stomping on his foot until he released you and you backed up to stand next to Jeremy like a protective mother.

It was as though the delusion beginning at the scene of the car crash had become his twisted reality.

 _Which it hadn't_.

" **Are you for real right now Vincent!?** Every thing you just said is _bulshavic_! I am _not_ yours, and you are fun to deal with _**never**_. He hasn't been here _five minutes_ and you're already going to act like a greedy hog monkey!?"

"I'll say."

All three of you paused as another person stepped into the room, in a manner that couldn't be considered intrusive being he was its owner.

Boss was standing with his arms crossed.  
His foot tapped impatiently.

"Sir!"  
Jeremy gasped, whirling around and actually bowing toward Boss like he were some kind of deity.  
Both you and Vincent traded quizzical glances.

"I hope I'm not late, sir! I'm ready to begin training so I can start my job tonight!"

This kid was starting to remind you of Aang.

Boss was obviously humbled by the gesture, though instead of responding directly he quickly met eyes with Vincent again.  
His nose twitched.

"Vincent, go home."

"Excuse me?"

Your eyes widened and you groaned inside your head.

 _Oh boy, here we go again._

"I said go home. It would be ludicrous to have four security guards working the day shift. I don't have that kind of money."

Vincent was quick to resist the order. "No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no."  
He was blatant.  
"Send Scott home. It's as simple as that."

"Scott's the one doing the training, smartass."

"(Y/N) and I can train him. Hell, I'll show him the ropes and she can watch the customers. But I'm not going home."

Oh jeez.

You couldn't help but bring a hand up and shield your eyes in secondhand embarrassment.

It's as though Boss was demanding a repeat of what happened the last time Vincent was told to leave early.

"Vincent, do you want to keep working the day shift with (Y/N)?" Boss asked.

A stupid question was awarded a stupider answer.

"Obviously. What does any of that have to do with this?"

Boss crossed the threshold and wandered toward Vincent with a very clear superiority complex.  
Vincent was far from intimidated, though his forwardness seemed to falter.

"Scott can't work the night shift every single night. So unless of course you insist on taking some of the workload off him and instead claiming it for yourself, with those hours specifically-"

"Say no more. I'm on my way out."

"That's what I thought."

Well, that was easy.

Vincent was suddenly moving past him, having lost any and all theatrical expression, not even putting in the effort to wear a lazy smirk.  
He left the office, his aura reeking of defeat.

Meanwhile, your head spun with new questions while roping in the cobwebs of old ones; why on earth was Vincent so against doing the night shift?

Did he have a fear of that just as much as the needles?

Or was it something else entirely?

The last time you asked that question to yourself it ended up being the later.

You turned to Boss and was about to speak until you realized that you were all alone.

Great, you zoned out again.

Looking around, you figured that Boss was taking Jeremy to Scott to begin his Night Shift training, which left you to continue your job, except this time, purple pain free!

With a satisfied sigh, you walked off in another direction of the building. Alone.  
Where no one would follow you.  
You took pride in your solitude.  
You might have even been in dire need of it.

But, once you passed an unmarked storage closet that you'd somehow failed to notice up until today, your stomach clenched, your breath hitching with surprise.

You had remembered reading about the extra content of the article, the part that had stated that the animatronics that held the corpses were, in fact, kept in a storage unit in the new restaurant, away from the public eye.

You had thought that this was just another rumor, but now you were starting to think it was not.

One could only guess what was hidden behind that door.

You gaped at it in silence.

A new terror was leaking into you, accompanied by a few images of gore that shifted in faded transparency behind your eyes.

And suddenly, you didn't want to be quite so alone any more.

But that's the way it meant, and had to be.

* * *

Jeremy Fitzgerald was, for the most part, completely tolerable in the few times you and him encountered one another during the day.

He was too busy preoccupied with Scott, who gave him a tour (a real one, not one that ended in a creepy closet) before explaining to him the mechanics of working the night shift and using the security cameras to his advantage.

You remembered hearing these words in passing, and suddenly the little black devices mounted in the corner of every room became of great interest.

Their lenses swiveled side to side, watching all the activity beneath them.

You noticed the one near the stage and shot it a curious glare.

Had it captured your interaction with Freddy?

What would become of that footage?

Would the only documents of it be discarded, or purposely destroyed?

You had a feeling that, even though it'd had such a grand impact on you, the contents of it would more than likely get swept under the radar, dismissed as nothing more than a tiny malfunction in Freddy's software when you suspected it was so much more.

As for Freddy, he was a no-show the rest of the day.

You had no idea what became of him, and you decided against asking your colleagues.  
The stage was left to Chica and Bonnie, who still put on a show even though a huge chunk of their performances was met with awkward silence, since when they spoke, there was no Freddy there to answer them.  
And given Freddy had most of the dialogue and singing, it made for a lot of discomfort.

Many people noticed Freddy's absence but none of them thought to approach the workers and ask upfront what the reasoning was, and for this you were grateful since you knew you'd have a very minimal response.

You didn't know all that much yourself after all.

* * *

Time advanced sluggishly, but before long it was eight and you were dismissed by Scott.

"You gonna be okay on your way home?"

He asked as you proceeded toward the exit.

It was just the two of you, as Jeremy had his attention snagged at the prize corner where he was poking a large box, one sealed tight with a handle on its side.

"Yeah, no worries bruh"  
You said quickly.

You honestly thought about staying a while longer and having a chat, just you and Scott.

It may have been useful in the long run as far as learning some things about the restaurant went.

But you decided it was unfair and unnecessary to ask Scott just because Vincent had left you desperate for an explanation.

You figured you'd just find out on the computer, just like the first time.

Scott probably wouldn't feel comfortable telling you anyway.

With half-fast goodbyes, you left the restaurant and made your way to your car.

Once at the door, you quickly looked around in search of a purple stalker, but found the parking lot completely empty.

Relieved, you stepped into the car, switched on the engine and drove away while blasting music to keep your head from drowning itself with questions.

The sky was a lot bluer than what you were accustomed to given the lateness of the hour.

You were happy you could be a little less careful, as traffic was sparse this evening, so you were allowed to stare off into space every so often and notice details such as this.

You hummed along to the lyrics of the song, consciously aware you were only doing it to distract yourself.

Distract yourself form today's events.

But you couldn't help thinking about it.

By the time you had driven up to your house, you had sorted it out with yourself; a minor-major malfunction,

That what it was.

Everything happened because of a minor-major malfunction.

And that's how you were going to see the situation until someone came clean.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	13. Finally Free

Pretending as if nothing was wrong was a chore in-of itself.

One look at yourself in the mirror, and the next thing you knew you wanted to destroy it.

Break the surface with your fist, or a face, preferably one that belonged to someone else.

Someone purple.

If it hadn't entailed bad luck and cost a replacement, you might not have hesitated.

Your fingers twitched against the cool ceramic sink, your eyes dropping away from their reflection as you reeled in a long pocket of air.

' _I can't keep doing this forever.'_

When you went to look up a second time, you found yourself staring down a blurry ghost of what was once your exhausted face.

The steam from the running hot water had sent fog spreading across the plane in thick ravines, hiding all the imperfections and signs of wear on your features.

Your shower was ready.

You were ready too.

You disrobed yourself, kicking your clothes into a pile against the corner before reaching behind the shower curtain (or whatever kind of shower you use) and testing the water with an outstretched palm.

The temperature was just right, a crisp warm that teetered between burning and blanketing.

You climbed inside, pulling the plastic back into place behind you (if you have that).

Misty water hit your body, and such a relief it was.

The heat cushioned the ache building in your shoulders as well as the curvature of your spine, easing you into a slouch while your hair clumped together before hiding your face in a dripping veil.

You didn't make an effort to reach for the soap, the shampoo or conditioner. You just stood there, soaking yourself, wanting the brief moment of sanctuary to last an eternity.

 _'Boy wouldn't things be sure of a heck lot more awesome if that purple freak just learned his lesson and left me and everyone else alone? Or better yet got fired and lived a poor homeless life because no one else would be stupid enough to to hire him? Well... maybe that's a little mean. Maybe it'd be better if he simply just did not exist. Yea that would be great. Gosh I swear though, if he keeps this crap up I will have to deliver some serious butt-whoop to make him learn.'_

You did some Kung fu moves in the shower, laughing at your own antics.

You then became quiet and realized that you were starting to waste water, so you started to grasp for the body soap.

A gasp shuddered through your body when you suddenly heard the apparition of an all-too-familiar voice coo into your ear.

 _ **"Look at us now, sweetheart. We've got them all fooled."**_

You knew you were alone, but you couldn't shake the feeling of a... presence growing behind you.

It felt threatening.

Your mind shouted that you were in danger.

You wanted to scream when you imagined it pressing against your backside, using both its hands to lock you in place, trapped against it.

It felt like the walls were turning black, shrinking towards you.

The water was now cold.

 _ **"Now everyone knows you're mine."**_

 **No!**

You whirled around, heart pounding, eyes ablaze with fear and anger.

Of course you found nothing behind you.

You were just as alone as before, in warmth and bright lights.

Paranoia was toying with your senses.

It was no longer just the accompanying thoughts that followed you after Vincent was gone.

Now he was following you.

He was like your shadow.

It isn't love.

It's just intrusion.

You panted, balling your fists before raising them if front of the sides of your skull like a boxer.

I am not a thing.

I am not a possession.

I am not his.

 _ **Never**_.

He can trick whoever he wants but that will never change.

You then lashed out in front of you, jabbing at the invisible figure that you imagined was there, before dropping them and finally grabbing the soap.

Despite the depth of your fury, you noticed that beneath the sickly pattern was a war raging within your psychosis.

You were conflicted, your mind torn beyond repair by all you'd pushed it through in just a few weeks' time.

This couldn't have been good for your health.

You had to do something about it soon.

Tomorrow.

I'll confront that perv tomorrow.

We'll see what he'll have to say.

But even after reaching this conclusion, you swore you heard something echoing in the back of your head while you bathed silently.

It somehow reached you over the ambiance of the water.

You cringed upon realizing it was his laughter.

Quiet, and taunting.

And it wouldn't go away.

•

•

•

Until you shouted at it to shut it's yaps then it went away.

* * *

It was nine o' clock the next morning when you awoke with a start, breathing heavily after a nightmare.

It was hard piecing together its contents, as you'd lost your grasp on the memory almost immediately after transcending back into the waking world.

For this, you were slightly grateful.

You were almost certain it involved something purple.

Though it wouldn't be the same like in real life, it would have been nice to have beat him up.

With squinting eyes, you looked around your room tinted orange by the morning sun, with bars of light bending at the edges of furniture to create a glowing mosaic.

Particles of dust glittered in the light like fireflies.

The serenity of your environment was able to clam you down some more.

Once familiar with your surroundings, you pulled yourself out of bed and clothed yourself in an Over the Garden Wall themed shirt, making a trip to the bathroom to primp yourself for the day ahead.

You were teetering, your sanity was in near shambles.

Despite your calm front, there was a story in your eyes with words warped into a language that nobody, not even you, could understand... You supposed.

To make matters worse, there were several voices instead of one, all shouting at you incomprehensibly.

It was just noise.

You quietly left your room, collecting yourself and trying to organize the manner in which you approached this newest problem.

As soon as you entered the kitchen, you saw Phantom running up and mewling with hunger, the other two following close behind.

"Good morning you three,"

You said with a soft smile, before going over to their feeding station.

You had found time yesterday to go get pet supplies, and to your luck, this time a truck didn't crash into you and you didn't loose your stuff.

You even had time to go get another container full of sewing needles.

Getting up you watched your kitties eat for a bit before doing your own thing.

Now was not the time to worry.

Only act.

That was until you glanced at your cat watch and realized you only have five minutes to get to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later and you were outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in your car, resisting the urge to slam your head against the steering wheel over and over until you'd successfully knocked yourself out.

Gosh darn it!

Gosh heck-huckleberry-honeysuckle-darn it!

Why me huh?

Why's it gotta be me who puts up with this?

 _Cause you sighed up for it and knew what the price would be when you did?_

Oh yea, right.

You pulled your bag deeper into the crook of your arm, brows knitting as you forced yourself to exit the vehicle.

Once standing, you promptly headed inside in a strangely dignified manner.

Almost immediately after closing the door behind you and getting accustomed with the blistering noise, Boss approached you from his open office, casting you a stern glare.

"You're late."

With wide eyes, you took a second to speak.

You knew that this had been your first tardiness since starting the job, but you didn't expect him to barge out of his office to confront you about it.

Darn beautiful alarm clock didn't wake you up from your dumb nightmare.

"I-I'm so sorry,"

You said hurriedly with an embarrassed laugh, feeling yourself shrink.

"I kinda slept through my alarm clock, but really there's no excuse. Really, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it."

You paused.

"Wha- really?"

"Yeah, I have bigger issues to deal with right now. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

You pointed a finger up in retaliation, but before uttering another word he vanished from sight.

You turned just in time to catch him making a beeline for the dining area, his head shifting left and right as if in search of someone.

While looking towards dining room, you took notice of the stage where both Chica and Bonnie stood in their respective positions, greeting the customers with loud voices that reverberated within the shell of their costumes.

Their heads jerked every which way in such an obnoxious fashion, it wouldn't have surprised you if they went rolling off the shoulders.

Still, it was not the way they moved that gave you the creepy crawlies, but rather the reminder that at one time, animatronics from the same chain performed onstage while stuffed with rotting corpses.

You shoved those thoughts away, fighting off more shivers.

Freddy was still absent, and not knowing where he was really messed with your head.

Surely if his intentions a couple days before were harmless, they wouldn't keep him locked away, right?

As far as answers went, being emptyhanded was really starting to get old.

You were standing still in place when Scott went hurdling past you.

It didn't take much for you to notice he seemed on edge as well.

"Hey, Scott?"

You called to him, holding a hand out in beckoning.

Scott turned at the sound of his name before releasing a loud breath.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N), I really can't talk right now."

Your eyes squinted at him, head tilting to the side with a small frown.

"Why not?"

He became frantic again, nervous in a way you'd never seen him.

"I shouldn't tell you right now. If Boss catches us not doing our job he might go off on another rage. It's been a bad day for him. That's all I can really say."

Before you could ask for more details, the Phone Man was gone, repeating Boss' example from just a few moments prior.

Your brain deployed its mental gymnastics.

What was everyone's problem today?

When you turned around, you fell silent, your blood running cold.

Vincent was standing off at a distance, speaking with a set of parents while wearing that eerie smile.

Both the mother and father nodded to whatever words he exchanged with them, the latter taking his small child by the shoulders and leading him away to some other part of the restaurant.

Vincent watched as they left.

You figured now may be the only time to intervene.

Your hand found comfort clutching to the side of your star bag.

With a deep breath, you made your way over to him.

Oh how you'd have loved to hit him.

Tear him apart limb from limb, punish him for constantly finding new ways to drive you crazy.

But that would have to wait for another time.

You opened your mouth in forced greeting, but he noticed you before you could get a word out.

He was fixated on you.

His grin widened at the corners.

"Well look who it is! Long time no see, little helper."

"Uh... Don't call me that. Plus it's only been, what, a day?"

You hadn't realized how nervous you were, and if Vincent had he didn't mind in the slightest.

Probably because he was so jaded by it after almost no exposure.

"But anyway, what I wanted to say was..."

Your eyes swiveled side to side before meeting his,

"What's going on with everyone here? Did something happen?"

You really, truly were confused by Scott and Boss' behavior thus far.

Vincent's smile fell, his brows rounding.

"Oh, I guess no one's told you about it?"

"...No,"

You blinked at him, remembering a Star quote.

"That's why I asked: What is going on here?"

"Ah, well,"

Vincent leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Boss is having to deal with that new guy right now. And I mean really deal with him."

You knew who he was talking about in an instant.

"Jeremy? What's up with him?"

"Yeah, I guess that's his name. Jeremy."

"... So what did he do?"

The oddest thing happened then.

Vincent looked almost like he was fighting off another smile, as if the topic matter somehow amused him when he knew it shouldn't have.

This caused you to lift your brows.

"He took the night shift and now he's all f*ed up in the head."

You weren't sure what he was implying exactly.

"Uh language. We're in a family pizzeria gosh. And what is that supposed to mean?"

Vincent ignored you and clarified.

"He had a hard time last night. Told Boss he almost died. Things are starting to go haywire."

If you were a cartoon character, you eye brows would have lifted off into space.

"He said he almost _died?!"_

 _This was actually serious._

You were about to shoot off a whole bunch of inquiries before a loud voice shouted at you from afar.

"Vincent! (Y/N)!"

You swiveled your head behind you, finding your wild-eyed employer glaring between you and Vincent.

"Don't just stand there making googly eyes at each other! Get to work!"

You nodded his way, your heart lurching when you realized how irresponsible you must've looked just then.

Also the fact that he thought you were making googly eyes.

At _**him**_.

But before you could move away, a cool hand clamped onto your shoulder, barely pressing against your neck.

You whirled your head back around just as Vincent closed in, his breath warm on your ear.

"We can talk about this after work."

You smacked his hand off of you and backed up from him.

"Yea no. Thanks, but no. Don't touch me again."

And with that, you turned on your heel awesomely and walked off like a boss.

What was with everyone and their disappearing act today?

Why were they all acting so weird?

What had Jeremy done?

Your gnarled temper calmed and your eyes found interest in infinite horizon.

What _had_ Jeremy done?

You looked around, noticing that he wasn't present in the restaurant.

And why would he be?

He had 'almost died' after all.

Such a strange declaration to make.

You didn't know that much about Jeremy and wondered just how true that statement was.

But then a quick reminder of the incident with Freddy assured you that maybe his words held some weight.

And that scared you somewhat.

Almost as much as the idea of talking to Vincent after work.

I mean, you couldn't trust that creep.

You had no reason to, anyway.

Like all the other days, you were hoping the day would speed on by.

That way, not only would you be done with your shift, but you could maybe catch a glimpse of Jeremy and see how he was doing.

Maybe his troubles would have disappeared into the unknown.

Though that wasn't likely.

You were about to head off unto a pathway of new adventures when you paused, dawdling midstep.

Your heart was suddenly hammering.

You looked all around for a stalking Vincent, though he was nowhere to be seen.

You felt your eyes squint tighter by the second.

You were late today.

Surely Vincent noticed.

He'd told you once.

He warned you.

Never be late.

The implication was there would be consequences.

•••

You shrugged your shoulders.

' _I guess he forgot. Nothing to worry about now.'_

* * *

 _I was a dead girl walking the moment I stepped foot in here today._

 _Well... Almost._

You couldn't keep up with fabricating your easygoing nature.

Throughout the day you found yourself jumping frequently at the smallest of disturbances, which worked against you considering what you were there to do in the first place.

How on earth could you seriously still be nervous about his dumb little threat about being late?!

While you knew you hadn't agreed to Vincent's proposal for a 'talk after work' tonight, you almost felt as if something similar was going to happen anyway.

Granted, Vincent was bound to be persistent one way or another, but you knew you could out-persist him, if that was even a thing.

But maybe it was something entirely different.

You knew deep in your heart that the questions left unanswered would continue swelling until they threatened combustion; until they were all you could think about.

This job was wearing you out enough as it was and the shadiness wasn't helping things at all.

Scott was, amazingly, the only person who somehow made it more bearable by being nice and a good go-worker, even if he didn't exactly give you all the answers.

But back to the main issue.

I was late today.

 _He_ knows I was late today.

 _He_ said nothing about it, but I have no doubt in my mind he's saving something for tonight.

Whatever was in store for you couldn't have been good.

You and he didn't say much of anything to one another, nor did you get a chance to interact with Scott.

You'd passed them several times as the building was only so large and finite in terms of rooms and spacial reasoning, but each time, even with Scott, you only stared straight ahead without tempting any sort of acknowledgment.

It's not that you didn't want to talk with Scott, it's just that he seemed very stressed out, and you didn't think he wanted to talk about it.

However, this was particularly difficult when it came to Vincent.

You knew he was watching you all day long.

You knew when he wandered by that he had more than likely turned around and was grinning at your retreating figure.

Each time you wanted to spin around and catch him in the act, as your paranoia only built more and more with each passing hour.

But you kept yourself grounded.

All the way to eight.

You noticed the time on the clock and jumped for joy a bit inside, hurrying to the podium in front and collecting your bag once again.

 _Yea time ta go get outa of here._

After turning back around, you nearly catapulted out of your skin when you found Vincent smiling down at you like a cartoon bad guy, his eyes bent at the edges as if out of sympathy.

"Holy Mother of Megazon, _**can you not!**_ "

You almost shouted at him, angrily.

He just continued to smile in that creepy way until he lifted up something that you hadn't noticed before.

"Before you go, you need to take out the trash."

You blankly stared at him.

Was he being serious?

"Wwwhhhhyyyyy?"

You asked, very much confused why he would just show up in front of you and expect you to take out the trash.

You weren't even sure if that was even part of the job.

Vincent rolled his eyes and held it out for you.

"It's not because I'm lazy if that's what you think. It's because you were late today, this is your punishment. The cooks forgot to throw this out when they left. Besides, you need to learn where the dumpster is."

Thrusting the bag into your hands he started walking off, not once looking behind him.

"Come on I'll show you where it is."

You looked at the trash bag in your hand and back at his retreating form.

You didn't believe for one second that this was the punishment that you had been preparing yourself for all day.

You were currently at war with yourself.

Should you follow him?

You supposed that his reasonings were valid enough to trust him.

But what if it was a trick?

What could he possibly gain from making you take out the trash that was actually important?

Maybe he was finally realizing that he was getting no where with you and was starting to turn a new leaf?

But what were you honestly really supposed to believe that?

Should you just dump the bag right there and walk out the door?

What good with that do?

What if you got reprimanded for your actions?

 _ **Why were you having an all out war about taking out the freaking trash?!**_

Rolling your eyes with a defeated sigh, you decided that there was no real reason to not comply with his wishes and followed him out the back.

He did owe you a more civil tour anyway.

You quietly followed him down the hall silently until you both finally came to the door, away from the public eye, that lead to outside.

When you both finally got there, he opened the door for you like a gentle man.

"After you~"

He said smiling.

This earned him an eye roll as you walked past him with a quite 'thanks'.

As soon as you stepped outside, you were met with a peaceful night sky with warm summer air.

The outside was, in a way, flooded with garbage and there was a fence surrounding it on all sides.

You saw the dumpster as headed over to it.

As soon as you put the trash into the garbage, you heard the click of the door as it closed.

You whipped your head around, eyes widened when you saw Vincent standing in front of the door.

The hair along you neck rose and you felt it go from 30 to 100 in being tense.

"Vincent what are you doing?"

You asked sternly, starting to shuffle away from him.

He approached you, his stride becoming quicker the more he neared you.

"We need to talk (Y/N)."

You could see that he was not happy, that smile from before was just a cover up.

You growled at him, stepping back.

"And I told you that I didn't want to talk. Now back off before I call the police on your butt!"

The hue of Vincent's skin and clothing was slightly muted under the moon, and yet his eyes and teeth stood out like something otherworldly.

When you tipped your head up to look at him, you didn't bother denying the horror in your expression.

"I'm tired of this,"

He stopped a couple feet before you and suddenly spat, looking you straight in the eye.

"I'm done playing games with you. First you reject having sex with me in the closet, then you hurt me, then you hang out making googly eyes at Scott just to piss me off, then you push me away even though I saved your life, then you refuse to talk to me, then you refuse to come to my house, then you refused to talk to me tonight! Why won't you just admit that you like me? You are so stubborn it's unbelievable."

 **Wow.**

If those responses weren't clear enough as to what he was doing that was so awful, they you weren't sure what was.

You mouth dropped open before you smile-scoffed, looking to the side in disbelief.

"Ok well, first of all, I would rebuttal all of that but unfortunately, I don't want to make this place my grave. And second of all-"

"Y/N."

Your breathing hitched.

He hardly ever called you by your real name, and the way he said it now unnerved you.

"What?"

 _ **"You're Mine~"**_

You felt your irises reduce to pinpricks.

Oh my god he tricked you.

He actually tricked you.

You couldn't believe it.

Now you had to act fast.

Suddenly, you pointed up at something invisible.

"Look a distraction!"

Without a second of hesitation, you picked up a plastic cup and threw it at his face, before sprinting to the nearest wired fence, jumped on it, and began to climb it like a leopard.

You yelped out loud when you quickly felt arms grab your waist.

How did he get over to you so fast?!

Pulling with all your might, you tied to get away from him, but his grip was too strong and he was finally able to pry you off the fence.

"Stop fighting me!"

You heard him shout at you.

"NEVER!"

You yelled back.

Shouting curses and kicking, you were hastily turned around and shoved back onto the fence, the wires digging painfully into your skin.

His arm had pinned down yours, and he was too close to kick or knee in the gut.

His head was also too far to head-butt.

He stared down at you as you fought, his frown still present, until it slowly started to form a sickeningly smile you were so familiar with.

You couldn't find it in you to be angry or appalled by him.

...ok that was a lie, but;

You were terrified.

There was this uncanny desire seeded in his sloping eyes.

You'd be lying big time if you said you were unsure what his intentions were.

"I just don't understand (Y/N)..."

He suddenly said, his smile faltering a bit, his grip loosening slightly on you.

"You are such a beautiful, gorgeous, and smart girl, surly you want to be with someone who is equally handsome and smart. Why are you being mean to me? I can only do this for so long. Just tell me what you wish for and I can give it to you.~"

You looked up at his giant white saucer eyes with awe, a plan forming in your mind.

"M-my wish?"

You asked, hoping that you were blushing as you looked to the side like you were embarrassed.

Vincent's hold on your arm suddenly disappears and he placed them on your shoulders, and excited look coming across his face, but he contained it.

"Yes my dearest, anything you desire~"

He responded with a purr.

Fake blushing, your eyes met with his, hoping that they were sparkling in the moonlight to add to the innocent affect.

"My only wish..."

You started to say as you leaned closer.

Vincent saw what you were doing, and with a grin that simply spelled victory, he leaned closer as well.

You were just a few inches apart now, heads almost touching.

Your eyes suddenly narrowed viciously.

 _ **"Is to get away from you!"**_

And suddenly, your head collided with his.

Your grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach twice, before pushing him away and backhanded him. After you made distance, our hands splayed out in front of you defensively before one of them grabbed onto your bag, shaking off the after pain of the head-butt.

His head moved back before he brought a hand up and cupped it, eyes wide with surprise.

You swore you almost caught sight of him smirking again before you quickly dove into your bag, maneuvering through it for the weapon.

Vincent jumped forth, plucking your arm out and holding it back in restraint.

But by then it was too late.

His focus flickered to the needle in your hand.

The point of it glimmered under the moon.

Suddenly, he was trembling.

You would've smiled at your victory if you weren't so focused on crossing that imaginary finish line before initiating any celebration.

 _ **"Get away from me now."**_

Vincent, to your delighted non-surprise, did as he was told.

He brought a hand up and cradled his face thoughtfully, his eyes never pulling away from your needle.

"Vincent, you've crossed the line."

You declared without falter.

"Too many times you have crossed the line. But now you've really done it you greedy selfish purple pig! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? How many times do I have to tell you that we have nothing. We are not friends. We are not besties. We're not even second-besties. And we are most certainly not in love."

"Says who?"

 _ **"Me."**_

He was almost caught off guard by the fierce diction in your voice.

"Nobody decides what I do or who I belong to but me."

"(Y/N).."

"No, you shut your time mouth!"

You were happy with this turn of events.

You didn't know what was going to happen now, whether you'd flee back to into the restaurant or call the police.

Probably both.

But you and Vincent were done here.

"(Y/N),"

He said again.

You had both switched roles dramatically.

Now he was the one afraid of you, and you had to admit it felt good.

"(Y/N), put the needle down. We can talk about this. F*k, just put the needle down right now. "

"There's nothing to talk about, Vincent.

I'm tired of giving you anything closely related to second chances. You just tried to do something unspeakable to me. Soon everyone will know how much of liar, creep, stalker, sadist, psychopath, and freak you really are. And also, how awful you are."

"You're something else,"

Vincent said casually, contrasting with how much fear he was displaying.

"You really do know how to make a challenge out of yourself."

You glared at him, your chest rising.

"There's no challenge to be had when it's clear as day that _**I hate you**_."

Vincent's eyes enlarged to their full capacity.

"You hate me?"

There was an inkling of hurt coursing in his voice, but you didn't give a giant flying SkyBison.

He couldn't manipulate you.

Not ever again.

 _ **"More than anyone else in the world."**_

You were certain you'd won this battle.

Vincent had been wrong about you, so very very wrong, about his predictions involving his relationship with you, and watching his face shift with that realization was more fulfilling than you could've ever imagined.

"Well...f*k. I wish I knew why that bothered me as much as it does."

His admitting it left you too stunned to say another word.

"So,"

He continued, his voice almost low enough to be drowned out by the neighboring crickets.

If there were any.

"You hate me, you don't want to do anything intimate with me, and you think I'm the worst person in the world."

"...Yes..."

"So it's almost like you're...breaking up with me."

A weird word choice since you and he had never officially been together.

And you didn't like it.

"Uh huh no, breaking up means that you are ending a relationship. We never had a relationship. Therefore, I can not break up from you. Nothing has changed between us Vincent, not now, not ever."

Vincent stared at you with fearful and defeated eyes before suddenly letting out a defeated sigh, his head nodding slightly.

"Fine."

Your eye brows lifted slightly, your permanent frown twitching.

What?

"Fine"

He said again.

"You've made your point for real this time. I understand how you feel."

"Yea no you obviously don't."

You spat back.

"And don't you dare play the guilty card on me. I'm way too smart for that."

Despite what you said however, he continued to look at you with those sad defeated eyes like you had stolen his candy, probably trying to make you feel sorry for him.

Heck no that wasn't gonna happen.

Suddenly, he fished out his keys and tossed them toward you.

You caught them with cautious eyes on him.

"You can go back to the restaurant."

The defeat in his voice was heavy, almost so much so that it almost distracted you from your own relief.

"And after tonight,"

He said, this time spinning away from you,

"You and I won't speak to each other ever again."

If you had thought there was nothing more he could say that would surprise you, you were dead wrong.

Just those few words, completely void of personality had their own universe about them.

A giant smile suddenly appeared on your face.

...WHO THE HECK CARED?!

You were super enthralled.

You'd won.

He was giving up on you.

That's what you'd sought after for what felt like an extremely long time.

"I...I DID IT!"

You shouted, feeling around you to make sure you weren't just imagining this.

"I DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID IT AND I FEEL GREAT!"

You were about to go inside when suddenly you remembered something.

"Wait, let me do a cocky dance just to be sure..."

Putting your fists on your hips you started swinging them around in several random directions.

"Alala-loo-doodly-doo-doodly-doo! HAHA DEAL WITH IT WORLD, (F/N) (L/N) AND VINCENT PURPLEPERV WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

You then fell down onto your knees, putting your fists up in victory and silently crying to yourself.

Vincent just watched you with wide eyes, probably wondering what the heck you were doing.

Laughing, you then stood up and skipped your way to the door, opened it, and cast Vincent a quick glance.

He still looked pouty.

 _The big dumb ugly jerky baby._

Pulling the skin under one of your eyes down, you stuck out your tongue with a "MEH!" before disappearing into the pizzeria with a slam and a laugh.

* * *

Reviews and criticism are always appreciated!


	14. Peace, Quiet, and-BANG!

A/N

Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize for not posting sooner, I was gone on a three day weekend get=away trip, so I didn't have access to a computer to post anymore chapters. But now I'm back and I'm still planning on posting once a day, so no need to worry anymore! Thanks for being patient! :3

* * *

Walking into the Pizzeria, you couldn't help but smile widely.

When you had gotten home, you called your parents and friends and told them the news on how you no longer we're going to be bothered by that purple pervert anymore and they congratulated you.  
They were still cautious of course, but they had supported your decision to stay and you were grateful for that.

You had waken up with a smile on your face, calmly getting all of your things together, and giving your kitties some extra attention before heading out with your Teen Titans themed shirt.

Today was going to be a good day, you had a feeling.

Just as you went to stow away your belongings at the podium, you heard the creaking of the office door behind you.  
Your head turned, and you found Boss carrying a newspaper.

It was the one with you and Vincent on the front page.

 _Of_ _course_ _it was._

Before you could fully process what was happening, Boss had ripped the parchment down the middle, separating you and Vincent on the image before he crumpled up the remains and disposed of them in a nearby trash can.  
By the time he looked up and met eyes with you, you were in the midst of giving him something of a mix between surprise, skepticism, and joy.

"Yeah,"  
Boss said, clapping his hands together before trotting over to you.  
"So if you didn't know already, I heard about you and lover boy."

"From who, my dad?"  
You couldn't stop yourself from asking.

You were somewhat confused as to why he was confronting you about this now, didn't your dad tell him to stop the news the day it started?

He inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Yes, your father had told me before, but Scott told me today as well."

' _Oh, so you didn't believe him? Was that why you didn't tear the newspaper until today? Nice job having faith in your employee's parents.'_  
You thought to yourself, suddenly becoming bitter.

"As for who he heard it from?...Well-"

Both yours and Boss' attention was stolen by the heavy footsteps trickling by in a hurried fashion.  
You immediately spotting their source, scoffing to yourself when you saw it passing nearby.

Vincent's eyes were narrowed straight ahead, his posture slouched.  
He had to have known you were there, but he never bothered looking your way.  
He ignored you completely, venturing onward with his hands crammed in his pockets.  
You watched his figure disappear, astonished, yet overjoyed by his behavior.

"Ouch,"  
Boss sighed once he was gone, hissing through his teeth.  
"Whatever you and he went through must've been messy. I've never seen Vincent with such a stick up his *** before."

Wow, even the Boss can't hold his tongue.

"Boss,"  
You felt slightly frantic; was he seriously trying to _guilt trip you?_  
"You knew Vincent and I weren't ever going out. You only encouraged it for business reasons, and that only lasted for a day. Surely you understand how this is a bit unnecessary."

"Maybe, but like I said. Stick. Up the ***."

' _Good_ '  
You thought to yourself, crossing your arms and rolling your eyes in response.  
' _Totally deserves it.'_

Boss shook his head, heading for the dining room while whistling quietly under his breath.

"Lord have mercy. Way too much drama for a kid's restaurant, let me tell you."

And that, you couldn't help but agree with.

* * *

You were very much pacified.

Vincent was clearly upset with you, going so far as to pretend you didn't exist anymore.

Sure that wording didn't exactly sound nice, but you would rather have that be the case instead of the center of his attention.

Even so, you couldn't find it in you to not be offended by the way he just stared at everything like it had killed his parents.

Vincent had put you through so much hell, and he somehow had the nerve to make it seem as though you were the bad guy in the end.  
He was trying to toy with your head big time.

Good thing Captain Buzzkill didn't know how little you cared.

However, one glance around the restaurant made it evident that no other worker was present to help you through this shift.

There was no Scott, nor was there a Jeremy.

The former must've gone home, and the latter...well, that was still up for debate.  
A debate no one would willingly participate in.

It was just you and Vincent, doomed to parade these ornately colorful hallways for the next several hours while acting as if the other was less than a stranger.

You shrugged at this turn of events; You could defiantly learn to live with it.

It would take adjusting but it was still entirely possible.

You were one million percent convinced of this.

Buy the time your shift was nearing its close, you realized Vincent had still made no effort to bother you, or even say hello like a normal person would.

Not that you even cared.  
If he wanted to be impolite, that was his problem.

When you walked out that door, you didn't feel anything but relief of the fact that he had actually kept his word and left you alone.

Almost nothing felt better.

Ok that wasn't true taking in cats and getting them adopted and going to comicon was **WAY** better but still.

So much in fact, you were actually looking forward to having a good ol' time tomorrow with yourself.

* * *

Work was the same as it had been the previous day: Uneventful and mediocre, but you found yourself enjoying it.

You watched over children, occasionally pointed parents in the right direction toward their sought after festivities, and had your lunch alone in the lounge (which you had now seen it as a comfy safe place), before starting the process anew to end the second part of your shift.

Same ol' same ol'.

Today, however, it was as though Vincent was not only ignoring you, but making a conscious effort to avoid you.

He seemed to dodge any room that you were residing in, and paranoia could not have been making that up for you.

 _'Good, let him have a taste of his own medicine, Now he knows I felt.'_  
You had thought to yourself.

Still, he somehow never looked at you, and still he never spoke to you.

In fact, you realized you hadn't heard his voice in a while now.

If was as if God had put a blessing on your ears.

The only difference about today was Scott was there to keep you company whenever he was able, which only worked to make you more happy.

After you had your lunch, the two of you grouped together near the entrance, engaging autopilot so you could welcome customers inside while occasionally sharing dialogue with the other.

"He really hasn't said a word to you?" Scott asked while waving goodbye to a family having recently finished their dinner.  
You did the same, wearing a genuine smile.

"Not a peep. I mean, he said we would never speak to each other again, but I didn't know he was gonna this serious about it. I mean, he lies a lot."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Your hand drooped.  
You twisted your head in his direction, your mouth agape.

"UH, _NO_. Why the heck would it? Wouldn't you be relieved if he said he would never talk to you again?"

"...no..."

You almost did a double take.

"UH _WHAT_? Why would you say that?!"

"Well, I don't know if I would be relieved if he never talked to me again, that's just kinda... I don't know... mean..."

 **"** ** _Scott, are you being serious right now_** **?** This is _Vincent_ we're talking about. Haven't you told him the same thing I did, but in the past? When he would come onto you? You'd say that you weren't interested in having any sort of intimate relationship with him. You're telling me he never snubbed you for that?"

"Well, I guess I did, But..."

He scratched the back of his phone-head awkwardly,

"...I never told him that I hated him. That's completely new territory."

You crossed your eyes at him, leaning back slightly against the office door where the room was vacant beyond it.

You could understand where he was coming from, you used to think that you couldn't really hate anyone either. But this was a different case entirely.

"Don't you though?"

"No, I don't really hate anyone, to be fair. But, to be double fair, Vincent never put me through the same stuff he put you through. He seemed pretty adamant about winning you over and I guess now he's just dealing with the heartbreak of it."

You blew a piece of hair out of your face, annoyed.  
You scoffed.  
"Oh come on. Heartbreak is definitely not the right word to use in this scenario."

"Mmm, it could be. I mean look at how he's acting."

Though he didn't mean it literally, you thought he did and you caught yourself searching for Vincent.

You finally sighted him in the Dining Hall.  
Chatting with...a woman?

Your stomach lurched with disgust.

 _A woman_?

"Scott, look there,"

You couldn't stop yourself from grabbing his sleeve and then pointing in the aforementioned direction.  
Scott loomed over you, staring where you were.

Vincent, which you had thought had gone completely extinct, adorned his usual grin while conversing with a mother, supposedly single as there was no man to helicopter her while she sat cross-legged at a table.

Her body-language instantly revolted you.

She was trying to be attractive, there was no dancing around it, and there was technically nothing sinful about that to the average person.

But you were not an average person, so you found yourself damming her to the underworld.

Her demeanor was **so** sleazy and reeked of desperation.

The way her red, bee-stung lips puckered now and then while Vincent talked to her, the way she smiled coyly, constantly shifting her long legs across the other while flipping bothersome hair over her shoulder.

She'd fallen for Vincent's charm, and so fast too.

 _What a dumb poop head._

By the looks of it, he was falling for her charm as well. That smile, that smile you saw so often at one point in time, he was now showing it to her.

 _FFFAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE_.

For some reason, despite what you have seen yesterday in his sad, defeated eyes, you started to wonder if he was planning for you to see this, so that you would become jealous.

Like heck no were you going to be jealous about **_that_**.

You shook your head disappointingly before opening your mouth and stuck a finger in it, making a gag sound.

 _Poor unfortunate soul._

 _She has no idea what a * &#*%! he is._

With an eye roll, you turned away from the scene.

You couldn't bring yourself to watch such steryotypicalness any longer.

Every second only made you more sick to your stomach, so much that you swore you were going to start vomiting rainbows like a gnome.

"Y/N?"

Scott called out to you, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

Sighing, you turned back to the only real friend you could call in this dump and smiled, speaking as calmly a Pearl would.

"I'm just dandy Scott. It just makes me sick that some women will fall for anyone who just looks attractive and flirts with them instead of finding out if the person isn't a psychopath. Men too are like that, no offense, but women are just dumb in most of the cases. However, if Vincent thinks that this little guilt tripping he's doing is going to make me feel sorry for standing up for myself, then he's got another thing coming. And if he thinks for one second that him talking to a needy, dumb, single woman is going to make me _jealous,_ then he can just go and suck a lemon little man. _"_

And with that, you turned away from him and continued waving to the arriving customers.  
You busied your eyes with all the scenery around you, the crayon drawings and ugly posters of the mascots, trying hard to stiffen your upper lip from twitching.

There was a moment of silence before Scott spoken again.

"So... You're _not_ ok?"

"No Scott, no I am not."

* * *

The next day began the exact same way.  
Once at the restaurant, you peddled inside to find things the exact same way you'd left them.  
Everyone followed their schedule to an annoyingly perfect degree.

You stuck your tongue out boardly, a little grin on your face before heading off to do your job.

Vincent was in the Dining Hall again, except there was no woman there to distract him like yesterday.

 _Thank Love God._

He strolled between the tables mindlessly, eyes sweeping back and forth.  
He was facing you, and yet he never looked up.  
He must've known you were there.  
This was starting to get old, even for you.

I mean, what was he even _doing_?

Checking out the tables?

You couldn't help but snicker at your own silliness before walking away, leaving him to do whatever he was doing.

* * *

Time was turning like a top.

Hours later and it was time for your lunch break, which you were all but ready for.

After paying the buffet line a visit, you began the decent toward the lounge when suddenly you spotted someone disappear into said lounge.

The person wasn't purple, didn't have a phone for a head, didn't have a question mark face, and it wasn't Boss.

So who was that?

Cur-fused, you picked up the pace and followed the guy inside.  
Upon opening it, you were stunned to see that the man in there was not an employee, and he didn't look like a typical father. In fact... He didn't look much older than you!

"Um excuse me sir, but customers aren't allowed back here, employees only."

The guy suddenly turned on you, and to your horror, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at you.

"Close that door and don't make a sound,"  
He commanded sternly.

A million thoughts suddenly shot through your head, but you did as the man said, closing the door behind you and tossing your food on the table and putting your hands up.

"Where do you guys keep the money?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

You spoke out, a plan forming in your mind.

"Sir I'm just a security guard, I don't know where they keep the money."

You answered truthfully; you really didn't know where they kept the money.

Growling, he held up his gun even higher.

"Tell me or I'll shot you."

Despite the position you were in, you rolled your eyes and tilted your head.

"I don't think you will actually. You do know that if I refuse and you do end up shooting me, you _will_ be caught. And when you do, not only will you not end up getting the money, but you will be charged with murder, which means you either go to jail for life, or be executed. The only reason anyone would shot me is because they're mental. Cause I mean, is $100 really worth my life and your life?"

Angry that you had called his bluff, he came closer, the gun still intact.

"Don't play games with me-"

Suddenly, your hand shot out and deflected the gun to the side, causing the man to pull the trigger on instinct.  
You then poked his eye balls, which caused him to scream out in pain and hold his face, which allowed you time to knee him in the kidney area and grab his gun. He fell to the ground, withering in pain.

Panting, you tossed some hair over your neck and aimed the gun at the man who was still trying to recover.

"Don't move mister, or I'll shot!"  
You told him threateningly.

Despite the warning, the guy made to stand up, but you pulled the trigger and the bullet flew by his head, making him stop in his tracks and lower himself back down.  
You could practically hear his pathetic whimpering.

"I said stay down!"  
You yelled again, not messing around with this guy.

"Now tell me who you are and how you got in here, cause I didn't see anything close to the likes of you at the front."

"M-my name is Andrew and I got in through the back!"  
He said fearfully.

Just as you were about to move toward the door so you could shout out to get help, the door burst open and a streak of purple rushed in, delivering a harsh kick to Andrew's side, knocking the wind clean out of him.

 ** _"Vincent?!"_**

You asked yelled.

Your head wasn't in the right place, you were just too shocked and startled to do anything.

Not even when Vincent knelt down and grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt.

The sound of his clenched fist making contact with his skull was something you'd never forget.

He was saying nothing and his breathing was shallow, his body tense with anger.

Andrew gasped beneath him several times, spitting up blood before it began dripping out from one side of his nose.

You gasped when you saw what he had done to him, your senses coming back.

"Vincent what the heck are you doing?! Stop hurting him and go call the police!"

But he ignored you.  
And when Vincent finally did speak, you almost wished he hadn't.  
He sounded like a monster.

"If you even think about touching her again, I will end you."

Without waiting for a response, Vincent's punches proceeded to grow rapid, the pauses between them almost nonexistent.

It was as though the sight of blood somehow fueled his lust for destruction.  
Andrew's defenses were weakening. Struggle as he might, he eventually went limp, readying himself for unconsciousness.  
He was darkened by blood, sweat and matted hair.  
The haunting sight was the only thing that was able to pull you back into reality.

 **"Oh my gods Vincent, Stop**!"

You gasped, tossing the gun away and lunging on top of him, trying to pull him away from Andrew's battered body.

 **"You maniac stop hitting him!"**

Vincent didn't listen to you.

Andrew was knocked out completely, wet and battered.

" **Vincent stop or you'll kill him!"**

This seemed to trigger something in Vincent that caused him to lock up in place.  
His head whipped toward you, eyes wild like untamed stars.  
You were equally as stunned as he, though the longer he glared at you, the more his aggression withered.

"Are...you...alright?"

He asked.  
You could understand him even when his voice was shaking terribly.

In zero seconds flat, you stood up and backed away from him, your fury returning to you like an erupting volcano.  
It took everything in you not to tackle him.

" **You** ** _idiot_**! What were you thinking?! You almost killed that guy and for what, you thought he _touched_ me?! I told you I had this and to go call the police! Are you insane!? I had his gun in self defense and he was armless and on the ground, and you just barged in here and started attacking him for  no reason! And after all of this you're asking **ME** if **_IM OK_**?!"

Before you could say anything else, you were suddenly interrupted by two visitors.

Boss and Scott stood in the doorway with wide eyes, their thoughts clearly sloshing.

Vincent looked from them, to Andrew, and then back to them, rising to his feet while blankly studying the bruises forming on his knuckles.  
Your chest tightened when you noticed spots of red on his shirt.  
You looked to Boss, who was examining the very same thing.  
His eyes averted to Vincent.  
He was dangerously upset.

"Vincent."

No, not upset. Enraged. Just like you.

"You're fired."

And then the world suddenly tumbled upside-down again.  
Your head whipped back to Vincent, as you awaited his reaction, staring at him with cold, unforgiving eyes.

He said nothing.

"Vincent,"

Boss barked again, louder this time.

"You. Are. _Fired_. Now get out of here. Out before I call the police."

It was a threat that he meant this time.

Though, Vincent wouldn't budge.

You felt Scott tug you off to safety right as Boss charged into the room, reprimanding Vincent, and shoving him out of the lounge.

"Get out of here, you f*ing lunatic! And don't you even think about coming back!"

You and Scott just watched from the sidelines, not even bothering to help.

Boss shoved Vincent again.

"GET THE F*K OUT!"

Vincent wasn't fighting back.  
He didn't showcase any emotion when he finally turned and fled from the premises.  
You stayed rooted where you were, all those past feelings of frustration reemerging, swarming your head's every nook and cranny.

"Scott, tell the customers to go home. Tell them bills are on the house. We need an ambulance here stat. That customer's in critical condition. (Y/N), see what you can do about those injuries."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

"Will do sir."

Scott left you unattended to fulfill his duties.  
Boss hurried off as well, cursing violently to himself.

You were left alone to take care of an moron who was trying to rob the place just a moment ago.

Getting some first aid kit, you started bandaging his still bleeding face.

And all you could think was... Why would Vincent do such a thing to a defenseless man?

Even when you thought you'd seen it all, Purple Man just kept on surprising you.

* * *

Reviews and criticism are always appreciated!


	15. Banned Purple

And here you'd been so sure it couldn't get any worse.

A membrane coated your eyes the longer you stared at the harsh, whirling lights of blue and red.  
Two paramedics shut the door of an ambulance truck after loading a bloodied Andrew into the back before retreating elsewhere toward the front, their faces sculpted with determination.  
As the sirens wailed like troubled spirits beneath the scorching sun, Boss had only just finished talking with an officer, explaining to him what had happened in the lounge (after you yourself had told him), and also that he'd dealt out the appropriate punishment; the employee responsible was fired.  
Somehow that was enough for the officer, who nodded grimly while scribbling onto a clipboard tacked with paperwork.

After being dismissed, Boss retreated back inside the restaurant while the noisy vehicles rolled off into the distance.  
You and Scott followed him, looking to one another with uncertainty.

Before stepping into Freddy Fazbear's, you caught yourself eyeing your surroundings, half expecting a certain man in purple to be hiding out among the foliage or perhaps behind one of the many tall, crooked street lamps.

It is something he would do, after all.

But you discovered quickly that his car was gone, along with most other cars that had been there only a few minutes prior.

The customers were promptly cleared out by a frantic Boss with little to no explanation, leaving behind several tussled rooms and plates of uneaten pizza.

The door was shut behind you.  
You were suddenly flinching when Boss stamped his way into the dining room and furiously turned over a table, following it with the tossing of a chair across the open floor.

A few of the remaining workers watched from afar before clustering together out of fear, most of them running off to seek refuge in the kitchen or backstage behind Bonnie and Chica.  
You yourself had almost forgotten that they had existed.

The two animatronics had been singing another broken song until someone pulled a lever or two and sent the curtains slamming together.  
The melody was hushed.

"I swear I could ring that idiot's neck!"

Boss seethed, his fists knotted so hard the veins were bulging.

He spun around to face you and Scott.

The temper in his expression was white-hot and untamed, every feature its own malfunctioning circuit.

"He's been causing me so much trouble since the day I let his *** onto my staff!"

He kicked another chair, sending it tilting and wobbling before it cautiously settled back in place.

"I had just gotten this hellhole on the map again. People were coming back and enjoying themselves like none of the s*** from before ever happened. And what does he do? What does he f*king do?! Ruin it of course! Ruin it for all of us!"

Your eyes widened when he said that; You couldn't believe he'd alluded to the murders.  
Had he even been aware, or was outrage speaking for him?

"Sir..."  
You said it in a mild squeak.

Both he and Scott turned to you.

You swallowed down a pocket of air before continuing.  
You knew the interaction would be a difficult process even when another word had yet to be said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry this happened, I wish I could have done something about it sooner, since I was sort of the one who allowed him to continue hurting the guy. I didn't realize the extreme he was taking until it was too late. I'm really sorry about all of this-"

"No no (Y/N), you stop right there. As far as I'm concerned, you are one of our most valuable employees as of right now. You stopped that man from robbing us and you were able to do so without getting yourself killed or hurt. You tried to stop Vincent from continuing to hurt that guy, even if he did try to rob us. You did your job exactly how you were supposed to do, even better than what I can say for some of the people around here, and for that, I'm going to give you a raise, which I can now do since I have one less employee, and the day off tomorrow."

It was obvious that Boss was talking about Vincent. Even so, Scott did look kinda hurt, but you couldn't understand why; surly he knew that he was an important part of the staff.

Before you could even voice a 'Thank you,' Boss then looked you seriously in the eye.

"Now I have a question for you; do you think you did the right thing? Was it right of me to fire Vincent?"

You were shocked by this question, but that didn't stop you from straightening up even straighter than before, meeting him with the same amount of authority.

"Yes sir. Attacking people like that, whatever the case, as long as it is not being used in self-defense, is unacceptable. And though I also appreciate the raise, won't you need me here since Vincent is no longer present?"

Boss nodded him head, a small smile appearing on his red face.  
"I like you (Y/N), you're a good addition to this place. Strong and loyal. See to it that I owe you."

You dipped your head to him.

"Will do sir, and thank you."

An awkward air followed shortly after. Boss tugged another chair toward him with the toe of his boot, but instead of unleashing wrath on it, he took a seat, his face solemn as he removed the bowler hat from his head and combed meaty fingers through his hair.

Since starting your job at Fazbear's, you never imagined you would one day find yourself so content with the boss, of all people.

Vincent defiantly deserved to be fired for attacking that guy when you were perfectly capable of defending yourself. Vincent defiantly deserved to be kicked off the property in such a loud and abrasive manner.  
Vincent defiantly deserved to get sacked because of it.  
Vincent was a criminal, and today's event finally proved it once and for all.

Who cares if it was a robber?  
Who cares if he thought he touched you?

You didn't, because the law didn't.

You were brought back to the real world by Boss's sudden grumbling, pushing past his scalp again, his hair wiry with sweat.

"Vincent isn't ever coming back here. Not as long as I'm still around sucking wind. Now I'm finished with this discussion. I need a smoke."

Boss rose, stuffing the hat back over his head before marching between you and your telephone-headed coworker.

"Get to cleaning up this mess. I'll be in the lounge with a bottle of bleach."

After retrieving a pack of cigars from his office, he followed through with his agenda and disappeared in the back of the restaurant.

Scott twined his bandaged fingers together before falling into heavy thought.

While he stood there thinking to himself, occasionally scanning the area where a few other workers emerged from the restaurant's crevices, you were already starting to move across the room to pick up the tossed tables previously overturned by Boss.

Scott, after another moment of thinking, came over and joined you, quietly.

For a while, neither of you said anything, just quietly cleaning up the place.

It wasn't until you had set up the last chair and picked up the last price of trash when he finally spoke;

"Are you happy?"

You were taken aback by this and you turned to face him.

"What?"

"Are you happy?"  
He said again, his face expressionless.  
"About him being gone."

You sighed and shook your head slightly.

"Scott, I don't see why that really matters right now. The fact that any of that happened is just unfortunate. This place could have been robbed, people could have been seriously hurt or even killed, and it almost did, except that it was the robber and not an innocent bystander. In a way, I suppose it could have been worse, but..."

"But what?"

You looked up at his form and pressed your lips in a thin line.

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't matter if I'm happy or not. True I did somewhat 'save the day' and I got some extra money for my efforts, but what matters is that everyone is alright. In a way, I failed at my job because I allowed Vincent to hurt that guy, whether or not he was going to rob this place. If anything, I'm just glad that we were able to get an ambulance for him on time, so he wouldn't loose more blood."

"Well, I'm happy for you."  
His response surprised you, and you just stared at him as he continued.

"You really did save this place, and you did try to stop Vincent from killing that guy. If it were me I probably would have been too scared to even have tried to do anything like that. I mean, taking down a guy armed with a gun? That is some serious bravery right there. It may not seem obvious at first, but Boss also respects you a great deal. He knows you're needed here. And you are important, much more than you realize. That's even truer with Vincent out of the picture. You're strong and brave and that's really amazing to me. You deserve to be happy."

You smiled widely at Scott and gave him a big hug.

"Awe thanks a ton Scott, you always know how to cheer me up!"  
You said, pulled out of the hug.

"You are the best fellow employee a person could have!"

Scott scratched his head awkwardly, chuckling in return.

"Thanks (Y/N), you're pretty great too."

Saying your goodbyes, you grabbed your stuff and headed out the door, wishing good luck to him on his night shift.

* * *

It's been a week since Vincent was fired.

Removing him from the equation seemed to really brighten you up a bit, even if, for the most part, remained the way it'd always been.

You remembered the first days without him, how they were spent mostly coming to terms with his absence.

Scott worked alongside you for a few of your shifts, and you had to admit it was some of the most fun of times you've had.

You guys talked about oncoming shows, your favorite subjects, and even set up a time where you could both spar at the gym during the weekend.

It was really awesome.

You felt that somehow, you two had bonded even better now that Vincent was no where to be seen.  
You were no longer afraid to say you two were defiantly 'Bros Before Dinos'.  
Or 'BBD's as you liked to call yourselves.

And then before long, you actually started working alone.

Boss gave you your own security badge. No hat.  
Just a glimmering, golden badge serving as a symbol of the carnival you were tethered to.

You remembered how he beamed upon pinning it to your shirt, eyes lit as if he half expected you to dance with glee. All you could do was stare back at him in astonishment and gratitude.

Well, you were the only day guard left, not even mentioning you had 'saved the pizzeria', so it would only makes sense that you would be promoted.

It wasn't until you noticed the HELP WANTED sign plastered on the front window that you understood the full weight of the man's desperation however. Things had gone so sour.

Working as a real security guard was fairly simple, way better than operating in the shadow of a superior colleague.

You felt more in control, and no situation that could rob you of that control had reared its ugly head at you thus far.

Things had transitioned smoothly all things considered.

You had to wonder why it hadn't been this way from the start.

Until you told yourself to shut its time mouth for obvious reasons.  
But it turned out that there was more to it than that.

Customers were frequenting the building less and less.  
That might have had something to do with it.

One problem definitely dawdled, though.

It was so, dare you say it, _boring_.

Having fun while working was never a prerequisite in the job description, and fun was certainly not what you were having prior to Vincent leaving.  
But now every day felt so...uneventful.

Not that you were really complaining of course.

The most exciting thing to happen since resuming your employment was Freddy's reinstated presence onstage with his bandmates.

Yes, they fixed Freddy, without so much at hinting what had been wrong with him before.  
You would have been angrier if you had the energy.

You were mindful of him, yes.

You found yourself tiptoeing through the dining hall almost everyday while shooting the bear a suspicious side-eye, as if daring him to do something even slightly unusual.

But he never behaved out of character.

He may have turned his head toward you a few times but it was all of routine coincidence.

You waited the rest of the week for anything special to happen, but then again, if you had saved your company from being robbed, anyone else would be too.

But by far one of the best parts of the job was that you never saw _his_ purple face in the restaurant again.

•  
•

That was until one faithful day...

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	16. Torn and Mangled

With music, the ride to the restaurant was the same as any day, thinking about your cats and fandoms as you always did.

Once outside the restaurant, you parked your car and abandoned it quickly, wanting to make as much of a good appearance as any ol' day.

After you were inside Freddy Fazbear's, you found that a whole universe of people were gathered, interspersed in at least a million different conversations.

You took a step back, your jaw dropping.

To say it was packed would have been insulting.  
There was barely any walking room in sight.

Cautiously, you stepped deeper into the establishment, eyes pinning loosely on your surroundings before you felt a soft pat on your shoulder.

You turned to find Scott, who wavered in place, clearly exhausted.

"There you are," He greeted, his voice spellbound by dizziness.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry?"  
You answered quickly.  
You were on time, why was he asking you this?

Before you could ask what was going on, Scott was suddenly elbowed to the side by none other than Boss.  
His clothing was disheveled, as if he'd fought off the groping hands of little gnomes hellbent on destruction.

You probably weren't far off the mark with that one.

"(Y/N), I'm glad you're here!" He said. You could tell that beneath the tiredness he was growing hot with malice. "I need you to get straight to work. We're too busy today to make room for any lollygagging."

After he melted back into the sea of customers, Scott soon followed his pursuit, casting you an apologetic glance before turning away and disappearing.

You paused for a moment, still trying to figure out if there was anything wrong before shrugging and doing what you were told to do.

You couldn't wait to get today over with.  
The hours would likely drag, but you knew time would never actually stand still.  
Even so, you wished days like these would last forever.

But what you didn't know was that even forever must eventually come to an end.

* * *

You'd been right in your prediction.

The hands on the clock were now made of slugs.

Even as the lunch hour descended farther into evening, and the sun continued dipping toward the seam of the infinite horizon, which alluded your grasp, with the capacity remaining at near maximum.

You'd realized early into your shift why this was happening, since the faces you saw maneuvering from room to room, hall to hall, had all been the same, belonging to one party.

That's right, a party.

It was some lucky kid's birthday today.

You had no idea what theme the family had aimed for, but it called for gel covers on the lights to make for a more colorful atmosphere in the party room being they followed the spectrum respectively.  
Was an odd request on their part, but you mostly met it with a shrug.

Now, you'd seen a fair share of birthdays take place at the restaurant, but none as colossal as this.

Whoever the tot was that was celebrating must've been extremely popular wherever he came from.  
Even his cake, which you'd noticed leaving the kitchen after the top of it had almost been scalped by the door frame, was large enough to accommodate for his party attendees and then some.

Things had been running pretty smoothly.

Most of the elementary-aged children were congregated in front of the stage, watching and singing along to Freddy and his gang, the younger toddlers all dumped off in Kid's Cove.

You'd only visited Kid's Cove once, but had never really stuck around, mainly out of disinterest, but you knew the attraction inside it was enough to keep squealing kiddies entertained for hours on end.  
Though it disturbed you to no end.

The parents sat at their tables talking, laughing, gossiping about things too hushed for you to distinguish properly. Paranoia told you it was about you, or Vincent, or the restaurant in general.  
Which you told yourself was silly, since it's been a whole week without his mug around here, why would anyone even bother to remember that?

The staff was beyond exhausted.  
You were empathetic, though it was difficult to relate with them since you were able to do all of your work with ease.  
Your face was slightly covered with sweat, and your hair sat untidy atop your head, but you looked well put together all things considered.

You even found time after your lunch break to have a little down time after things finally quieted.  
No new customers came pouring through the doors, so you gravitated toward a wall near the entrance, leaned against it with your head tilted back.  
A smile ghosted past your face, a small laugh following.

"...Uh...p-pardon me...again..."

You whirled your head to the side. You eyes widened slightly after you discovered who the voice belonged to.

Jeremy stood bouncing anxiously on his heels, as if the very idea of existing gave him great discomfort.  
His question mark emoted his state of mind by curling slightly, insinuating shyness.

"My apologies," He said, "I hope that I'm not bothering you, but I really need some help."

You realized how wide your eyes had become and tamed your surprise with a quick shake of the head.  
It felt like you hadn't seen him in so long, and since then he'd voiced complaints to others about nearly perishing while working in the restaurant.  
You figured it wasn't your place to discuss it now out in the open, so you played your cards safely.

"Oh no it's fine! I didn't even know you were here today, Jeremy."

"Yep, Boss asked me to sub in today because of the large amount of people. I've spent most of the day in Kid's Cove, making sure the kiddies don't hurt themselves with any of the sharp edges on Mangle's parts."

You blinked.  
"'Mangle?'"

Was that the animatronic's name?

Jeremy's mouth opened in preparation of a much-needed answer, but before he could, Scott walked over.

"It's the animatronic in the Kids Cove, I'll tell you more about it later. Now what was it you needed, Jeremy?"

Jeremy appeared conflicted for a short second before propelling himself.

"Boss told me a light in the Party Room is flickering. He asked if I would tighten the bulb up. But I need a ladder to reach it."

"And?"

"I don't know where the ladder is."

Scott brought a hand beneath his chin, allowing him a moment to ponder.

"I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the storage closet."

"Oh no,"  
Jeremy's voice quivered.  
"A-Are you sure?"

 _'Well yea where else would you keep a ladder?'_  
You wondered to yourself.

He seemed to forget you were still present before admitting to both you and Scott,  
"I really don't want to go in there alone."

You were about to blurt an inevitable why before Scott took hold of the younger boy's sleeve and ushered him toward the aforementioned closet, promising to assist him in retrieving it.

You were left alone on a single black panel of the floor.  
You watched your coworkers' bodies twist past the corner of the hall before disappearing, wondering what on earth could scare poor Jeremy so bad that he couldn't even go into the closet alone.

Unless he's had some sort of experience like you did, you didn't see the reason.

You suddenly gasped silently to yourself as you remembered.

Whatever the two of them were hinting at, you knew it had something to do with the night shift and the secrecy that came with it.

Curious, you decided that since Jeremy was going to be helped by Scott, you'd go re-check this 'Mangle' out yourself. It's been a while since you've seen it, so its couldn't hurt to go take a quick glance at it.

With shifty eyes, you waited to make sure none of the staff members were watching as you tiptoed toward the door that led to Kid's Cove.

After descending down the pastel corridor, you picked up on the growing echoes of childish laughter and realized you were getting close.  
Soon, the door was in sight, and you made sure to allow no falter in your step.

Suddenly, you sensed someone try to ambush you and you whirled around to find none other than Scott himself, who had somehow materialized behind you.

"(Y/N) where are you going? You need to help Jeremy by holding the ladder steady."

He gestured in the direction and started walking toward the area where customers dined.

 _Why Scott himself couldn't just hold the ladder for Jeremy_ passed by your thoughts, you decided to not question it.

Though you were slightly upset about not seeing the Mangle, you decided against being vocal about it.  
If the guys needed your help, you would be happy to help in anyway you could.

* * *

"Easy does it, Jeremy. There's no rush. Just take your time and try not to fall."

For Jeremy, heeding these instructions was easier said than done.

With the curious eyes of the customers following his every move, coupled with his one-legged balance on the highest step of a ladder too flimsy for its own good, he was lucky to have so much as managed gracing the scorching light with his fingertips.  
The boy carefully peeled back the purple gel before mingling with the bulb behind it.

"I'm almost done, sir!"  
He assured Scott, who stood nearby coaching him, muttering under his breath about how he hated being called sir, which of course caused you to giggle as you stood at the base of the ladder, making sure it didn't kill anyone.

After all, if there was one thing Grunkle Stan taught you, it was that carrying a ladder was more dangerous than carrying a loaded gun.

With a satisfying click from above, you saw that the teen had finished his job, and moved aside so he could climb down, still holding it steady in your grip.

"Wow...look at that!"  
Jeremy said in awe, squinting upward at his handiwork.  
"It's so much brighter than before! Boy does it feel good to know I did something right."

"That you did,"  
Scott said, patting his shoulder.  
Jeremy beamed, his question mark stretching triumphantly.

You could help but find that super sweet.

"Seriously though, Scott, are you really scared of heights? That's why you couldn't do it yourself?"

"Yep. Silly, right? But it's the truth," Scott chuckled shamelessly.  
"Boss knows it too. That's why he went to you instead with this one."

"Well you weren't the only one, Grunkle Stan had a fear of highs too until that fear was concurred on a water tower and then passed to Mabel!"  
You chimed in, laughing.

You and Scott had found the time earlier in the week to let Jeremy in on your little "Fan-club", which he was happy to be a part of, since he confessed to have a liking for the shows as well.

Jeremy scratched the back of his head, laughing, seemingly at ease.

"Gosh. And to think...the kind of things we go through here at night and you're too afraid to be on a ladder! Kind of funny when you think about it."

"Are you guys ever going to tell me whats up with your night shift?"

You suddenly asked, unintentionally shattering the conversation between you and your coworkers.  
Jeremy's elbow flinched at the question, careening into the ladder.

Because it was so lightweight, it began to wobble in place, and before you could grab it and set in upright, it had slammed into the ground.  
The crash echoed across the dining area.

Somewhere, a child unleashed a terrified squeal.  
The three of you winced, with Scott sending the kid's parent a look of deep apology. You immediately dropped the subject to help pack up the ladder.

When you started lifting it, you were somewhat confused when you realized neither Scott nor Jeremy came over to help you. You were also staring to wonder why everyone was so quiet.

When your had finally gotten it back up, you realized far too late that neither of them were so much as glancing your way.

Scott, Jeremy, and everyone else present in the party room had their eyes pinned on the stage.

Your heart shriveled, your erect palms shrinking back to your chest.

You had a clear understanding of what was happening, but your mind was having trouble processing it.

And so you turned to get a look yourself.

You wished right away that you hadn't.

Freddy was already stepping off the stage and moving in your direction.

Yes, _**yours.**_

With a sharp gulp, you realized that the child's scream had alerted him.

Your own voice had been the triggering source during the last incident.  
You couldn't believe history was repeating.  
Had they not figured out how to fix him?

Better yet, what was he going to do?

You were torn between wanting to know and wanting to run for your life.

You had trouble moving at all, but you managed to ghost several steps to the side, trying to get to the fire alarm.  
In order to do so, you had to shove the ladder aside with an intrusive heel.  
The wood scraped the ground loudly.  
You grimaced.

But then you realized that Freddy wasn't heading for you at all.  
Your brows raised high, your mouth falling open.

Centered on the floor was Jeremy, beneath a cone of purple light that he himself had repaired.  
Freddy was stepping toward him, slowing the closer he got.  
Scott had also stepped away, leaving the teen alone, petrified, jaw hanging agape.

He couldn't speak.  
His lip quivered, but he emitted no voice.

Some of the parents whispered to each other worriedly, some hauling their children off with either experience or knowledge that whatever was happening could not have been good.

You and Scott idled nearby, knowing it probably would have been best to shout at Jeremy.

"Get away from him!"  
"Don't let him near you!"

Jeremy didn't move.  
He was a deer caught in the headlights.

When Freddy was directly in front of the much smaller boy, his eyelids fluttered noisily over plastic irises, his jaw opening and closing in repetition, as if he were speaking and yet the only audible sounds were that of his endoskeleton churning beneath the skin.

A deep warbling came from within his chest, barely distinguishable beneath the cogs spinning madly.  
Red pinpricks formed in the bear's eyes.  
A harmony of gasps littered the room. Both Bonnie and Chica froze on stage, their heads creaking toward the scene with eerily mechanical indifference. Their eyes were also dipped by scarlet.

With shuddering breaths, you backed away even more, you backside hitting a table.  
For some reason, you couldn't summon the courage to face the animatronic again.  
Your gut told you that this time, the animatronic wouldn't just let you push it around.

Scott looked as though he was about to intervene, when suddenly his actions were interrupted by the sound of distant clanking.

The voices of curious customers went off like a bomb behind you.

You looked toward the open hall, hoping to locate what was causing so much loud confusion, when suddenly you found yourself collapsing into the seat, breathless, in shock.

WHAT THE HAY?!

An animatronic came entering the party room, a trail of bolts and screws discarded behind it, snaking all the way from Kids Cove where wide-eyed children watched from the doorway as their toy scampered away.

A staff member who normally resided in the kitchen gasped, pointing at the creature. He called across the room.

"What's Mangle doing outside the Cove?!"

OH POLAR BEAR DOGS.

This Mangle was not like the other animatronics.

It only moved on one foot, using some unknown joint to further balance itself while it drifted along the floor in a spidery fashion.  
The head was that of a white fox, and yet the rest of it was so lovelessly torn apart you wouldn't have known otherwise what it was meant to be, other than a sheer abomination.  
Its skeleton was completely exposed, jagged with razor-thin edges, and from a speaker bolted to it elsewhere, came the sound of distorted white noise.

Its eyes shared the same attributes as Freddy, burning bright in the middle with embers set alight by something unknown.

As soon as you saw this thing creeping toward Jeremy, your senses finally came to you and you bolted for that fire alarm, breaking it and sending it off.

The alarm started blaring and people started to head out the doors while making panicked noises and commands to their kids.

You turned your head just in time to see something you'd never wished to see.

Mangle had crept upon Jeremy, who, at the time was distracted by the fire alarm, only turned around just in time to scream.

And before you could even yell a "Watch Out!", it sprang up at him, sneering with an open jaw before sinking its canines into his head, puncturing his skull.

 ***CHOMP***

Blood shot in ribbons.

Everyone shrieked.

You roared in fury, sprinting to the robot before prying it away from Jeremy and throwing it into a wall.

As this happened, Toy Freddy was still there watching, and when he saw you throw Mangle, he reached for you. He would have had you too, if he wasn't intercepted by Scott, who had grabbed his animatronic paw just in time and twisted it away, before trying to push it onto it's back like you had done the first time.

Prying away The Mange, it had brought back, in its jaw, threads of Jeremy's brain matter before they snapped and splattered back against what was left of his head.  
His hat had been shredded.  
His question mark fell limp on his face. His knees shook before collapsing beneath his weight.  
Before completely hitting the ground, he deterred in place, his head swaying and spilling some of its contents through the opening in curds and red liquid.

Rushing to his side, despite all of the gore, you caught him before he completely hit the ground, trying to stifle a cry of grief. You lay him gently on the ground, tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

You couldn't remember the last time you cried. It would be the first in a very long time.

The smell of death hit you hard.

You felt a knot form in your stomach. You were sick.

You could throw up.

"Oh Jeremy..."

You uttered the name in the faintest whisper before you too hit the floor, now sharing it with what might have been the corpse of your coworker, spotlighted by purple.

The same light began flickering again.

 _ **No no**! _  
_You couldn't black out now!_  
 _These people needed you!_  
 _Boss needed you!_  
 _Scott needed you!_  
 _Jeremy needed you!_

 _Its not too late to save him!_

 _Get up (Y/N) get up!_  
 _You are stronger than this!_

But no matter how hard you fought, you felt the darkness over shadow your sight and you finally gave up fighting.

Before blacking out, you swore you saw phantom shadows collect around his body, prodding at it while it writhed weakly in place.  
They were small, varying in shape but mostly of human proportions.

You tried counting them.

One...

two...

three...

There were definitely more than three, but that was the only number you could make it to in time before unconsciousness claimed you.

* * *

The last image you saw was that of _Vincent_.

You didn't question why it was him.

He wasn't real.

He was reaching for you, smiling as he had always done.

You had some idea of what was happening.

He was just there to invite you into another dream.

Or, more accurately, another nightmare.

In sleep, you could not cry.

Rather, you could only stare blankly while he took your hand in his, intertwining his fingers with yours.

You couldn't stop him, even though there were no chains to restrain you this time.

You were too full of grief.

He grinned broadly before asking playfully,

 _"So (Y/N), are you still willing to risk it all to keep the inevitable from happening?"_

Then nothing.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	17. The Staff the Knife and the Telephone P1

**Something Purple This Way Comes.**

* * *

Outside was beautiful in a wicked sort of way.

Evening had just commenced and so the sun embarked on its journey unto the horizon, while fiery colors chased after it in a melted disarray.

This real world, capable of such beauty and yet so much horror was quickly drawing back the veil of black that had enveloped you just moments ago.

It felt like you had never been unconscious.

You'd fainted, and you had dreamed, but it was so brief you barely remembered any of it.

The experience was more akin to that of blinking slowly, over and over, to find the scene before you had changed every time you reopened your eyes.

Like pictures in a slide show with scenery you could physically touch.

Your final descent into the waking world was rocky, and you almost wished you could just go back to sleep forever.

Your head felt like an anchor pulling at the tendons in your neck, and your body was shuddering as random hiccups of energy coursed through it, desperately trying to revive you.

 _Wake up._

 ** _Wake up!_**

You were outside the restaurant, and you were slung over a shoulder.

A turn of the head, and a collision with a red telephone soon made it apparent who was carrying you.

Scott was breathing heavily, walking straight and yet drunkenly as if he'd just staggered away with his life barely in tow.

He paused momentarily to secure you in his grasp, bouncing you into a higher arch while his hands clung beneath your backside.

The sudden jolt sent you gasping, and before you knew it you were sprawling in his arms.

Scott hesitated before withdrawing you, catching a short look at your shell-shocked eyes before you went on squirming harder than before.

You said nothing, but your actions made it apparent what you wanted. Eventually he was forced to drop you to your feet.

Once on the ground, you caught your footing right away.

You looked around frantically and took note of your surroundings, turning your body in feverish circles like you were trying to see the Hide-Behind via Lazy Susan style.

 _'What's going on?'_

You wanted to ask, but for some reason you couldn't put your thoughts to words, not yet anyway.

Everything you saw was met with delay, and even a little blurring.

What you could make out were tons of people grouped together, mostly adults wearing either solemn or terrified expressions, while children resided lower and in smaller quantities.

They were traumatized, weakly pawing at their parents' kneecaps, faces red and stained by glossy tear streaks.

They begged to go home...cried out when their mother or father didn't acknowledge them right away, instead owing their attention to the sight in front of them.

And then you realized there were sirens.

Police cars had collected in the parking lot like someone had turned over a jar full of them, ignoring the painted lines and instead grouping around Freddy Fazbear's in a crooked, discombobulated fashion.

Boss was standing near the entrance, speaking with an officer the same way he had the day Vincent attacked Andrew.

However, there was something much different about him this time.

It might have been the way his eyes were bulging, deadpanning through the crowd as if something were possessing him; it was almost like he expected to find a reaper there, watching on and chortling, happy to have paid him yet another visit.

Gone was the professional front.

He was not the head of an establishment anymore.

He was just a man, torn mentally and emotionally by what had just happened within his own restaurant.

An ambulance was stationed by the building, while paramedics hurriedly pushed a cot toward the back doors. Again, very much like that one time with Andrew.

Yet something was still different. Today, the atmosphere was...cold?

You couldn't make out what figure lay atop the cot, and so you wandered closer to the large, cubical vehicle.

You paid no attention to the fact that you were within caution tapes and might have been violating a crime scene.

You paid no attention to the cops shouting your way, ordering you to get back on the other side of the lines. Even Scott's pleas were completely lost on you.

You barely registered them at all.

You came to a halt on the concrete, leaned forward and angled yourself so that you could peer closely at the body before it was wheeled away forever.

There you found a white sheet masking a humanoid figure.

Red was spotting at the front of the head and branching outward along the fabric like expanding capillaries.

It wasn't moving.

 **He** wasn't moving.

One of the paramedics went to help hoist the cot into the back of the truck. Before doing so, he handed Jeremy's security guard hat to a nearby officer.

It was in shreds, disintegrating in his hands.

The fabric was completely soaked with blood.

Your stomach twisted violently, and you couldn't help it when your hands flew up over you mouth in horror, before moving them up and down over your eyes.

You found yourself suddenly stumbling backwards into the arms of an all-to familiar coworker.

"(Y/N),"

Scott said, his voice fatherly as he turned you to face him before taking you by the creases of your elbows.

You found it hard to look directly at him.

He bent so that your heads were level.

"It's okay,"

He said quietly, his hand traveling softly up and down your sleeve to comfort you.

"It'll be okay."

You knew he was only trying to help, but his reassurances seemed so hollow it just made you sick all over again.

"No..."

You whispered harshly before strengthening your words into that of an exclamation,

"No, it is not okay!"

"(Y/N)..."

Scott was now pulling you weakly on an unmarked path, releasing one of your arms so he could yank up the yellow tape before guiding you underneath it.

He was pulling you farther from the restaurant, farther into safety.

As soon as your were far enough away, you ripped yourself from him.

Your fury quickly eradicated any room for terror.

 _"It's not okay, Scott!"_

You repeated, only to earn a hush from him.

It infuriated you.

Scott looked around at the lingering customers, fearing their judgement before urging you to quiet down again.

"(Y/N), please. You have to keep your voice low. You're going to scare people even more."

 _ **"I don't care!"**_

You looked at him with pleading, wet eyes, begging him to understand.

This was _your_ fault.

Maybe not entirely, but you had a play in his fate.

Shamefully, you looked away from him, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry, I know that I must look like a weak cry-baby, but I can't help but think that I was partially responsible for his death. There are so many things I could have done to keep this from happening Scott! I could have stopped that ladder from tipping over and making that kid scream, I could have reached that fire alarm faster, I could have gotten Jeremy out of the way, I could have stopped the Mangle sooner, HECK, I could've just kept my friken mouth shut-"

"(Y/N)!"

You looked back up at Scott to see that he was kneeling down to you, hands on your shoulders, his face serious but gentle.

"(Y/N), I was there too remember? And believe me when I tell you there's nothing we could have done. Fate had plans for Jeremy and other plans for us today. I know that what happened to Jeremy is simply terrible, but that's just the way life works, whether we like it or not. I know it's sad, and I know you're hurting but please, you aren't going to make anything better if you blame yourself. This isn't what he would want us to think. You are _**not**_ the reason why Jeremy is dead. It was an ascendant. No one is to blame. We didn't know him very well or for very long, but he's made an impact on us. (Y/N), we may have lost a friend today, but whatever happens, we won't forget him or the impact he's made in our lives. But for now, let's just take the time to grieve for our friend."

By the time Scott finished speaking, you had stopped sobbing till there was only small drops leaving your eyes, as you stared at him with awe and surprise.

His words were so beautiful, and they stung you right in the heart.

Letting out a large breath you didn't even know your were holding, you nodded to him respectfully, before hugging him tight, smiling as you did so.

"Thank you Scott, that really helped me see the truth. And you're right, we can't focus on the past any more, we can only do what we can in the present, so that we can make a better outcome for ourselves in the future."

The telephone-headed security guard paused before finally emitting a relieved sigh and relaxed into the hug.

You'd kept it in for so long, and now you finally felt you could weep.

So you did. Hard.

There was nothing more for him to do, other than try his best to comfort you, as well as shadow you away from the calculative eyes of the crowd.

Right now, everyone was watching, but neither of you cared.

Scott was convinced that you had calmed down and were oblivious to it, given your current behavior.

But you _knew._

What you knew even more was that, deep down inside, you were still furious.

You had every right to be upset, even if it was at the expense of others' comfort.

What just happened...what had happened inside that restaurant...

It was murder.

It was happening all over again.

History was repeating, except this time you had been present for it.

You knew after today you'd likely no longer be working at the restaurant.

You knew after today you may be unemployed just the same as Vincent.

But, for the most part, that was okay with you.

Something was wrong with this place, and you were so much better off without it.

That didn't stop you from wondering; _**why?**_

Or how, for that matter.

An animatronic had killed a completely harmless person.

This was not a minor-major malfunction like you had predicted, this was not caused by a few tangled wires.

There was evil lying beneath the woodwork, and you had to wonder how it had ever been provoked in the first place.

What did Jeremy do wrong to bring on the wrath of these demons?

How could they ever be stopped?

Was there someone behind this?

A mastermind pulling the strings?

Were they even human?

What's worse was the mascots were still in there.

Shut down, stowed away backstage. Undoubtedly still wearing the ruin of Jeremy's blood.

You stared hard at the pavement, now parted with Scott so you could think. He was still beside you, but he was no longer in contact with you as he too, stared off into space.

Your world was flipped.

You felt like you were having a long, drawn out nightmare.

You wished terribly for that to be the case.

You'd have loved to wake up and start the day again, arrive at the restaurant and see everyone's smiling faces.

They would be safe.

They would be alive.

You were concentrating so hard that you hadn't noticed another car pulling onto the scene just as the ambulance was sent away.

The red and blue lights molded together to become a single violet entity before fading into the pinprick of road far out in the distance.

You watched on silently.

Everyone around you was finally moving now that the body was gone. Some made beelines to their cars, some gravitated toward the tapes in hopes that they could eavesdrop just a while longer, and some stood swaying in place, phoning loved ones or simply glaring at the aftermath.

You noticed, albeit barely, that a few were turned your way, but they weren't looking at you.

Rather, they were looking over your shoulder at something past you.

Something...no.

Someone.

And then two hands landed on your shoulders.

Your eyes widened.

You felt long fingers press into your skin, clinging with great fondness, and yet still in a way that suggested uncertainty.

You knew this aura.

This person was not a stranger.

"(Y/N), what happened here."

That low voice was unmistakable.

The tone was a bit unusual, however.

His question was devoid of emotion.

He expressed himself more just by simply holding onto you.

You spun around and backed up out of his grasp, noting the flash of purple before you hissed.

"What are **_you_** doing here?!"

You seethed, trying to sound furious.

Vincent simply stared at you as you wiped away your tears, apparently deciding to ignore your question.

How long he'd been there, how he could've known to come in the first place was all of great irrelevance to you.

He was there now.

That's all that mattered.

You couldn't have possibly wanted anything less.

"H-He's dead..."

You then choked out, your voice lowered with grief.

He narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"What did you say?"

Vincent took a step toward you before Scott suddenly stepped between you two.

"She said: Jeremy's dead."

You didn't know why, but you had a feeling that something about Scott was off.

His posture was rigid, his arms firmly placed at his side while he glared down at Vincent.

He was unreadable, but whatever it was suggesting, it raised some confusion in you.

He was being protective.

Of _you **.**_

You were grateful for his dedication, but you still couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

Vincent's eyes were large, vacant, and gave no indication of what he was feeling or thinking.

You couldn't tell if he was shocked, or if he didn't believe him.

As less tears accumulated, you squinted at him sadly but also now aggressively, sending the last ones down your face.

He kept quiet before finally speaking up.

"My my...it really is a shame what happened, isn't it?"

Vincent stated.

His voice was almost too casual to be considered appropriate.

"I take it you're all very upset about this. It must've been so hard to watch. Such a devastation."

Scott audibly swallowed, but before he could get a word in, Vincent continued without missing a beat.

"Just remember that no one was at fault here. You were all powerless to stop it, so blaming yourselves won't fix anything. It was an accident."

Something about his speech struck you as insulting.

It defiantly didn't sound nearly as reassuring as when Scott said it.

If fact, to you it almost sounded sarcastic, and that made you boil inside.

Even if he did mean what he was saying, it sounded as if he wasn't absolutely convinced of it himself.

 **"I don't believe you."**

You suddenly blurted out without thinking.

You had completely stopped crying now, and you had your arms crossed in irritation, lips pressed into a straight line and a disbelieved look on your face.

The purple man rose his brows at you. He didn't understand at all what you meant.

You just stared on at him, sharing the silence with Scott.

Vincent looked between both of you, belting out a half-hearted chuckle when he saw how intense your expressions were.

"What is it you're suggesting then?"

Vincent asked, focusing on you now, and reacting as if you were as crazy as the rest of them.

"Do you think the animatronics are alive or something?"

"Now hold on. How did you know an animatronic was behind all this?"

His stance hadn't shifted, even when his voice wavered out from the machine atop his shoulders.

You turned to him, eyes widened at what Scott said and stifled a gasp.

You had said not a single word about how Jeremy had died.

 _So then how did he..._

You lolled your head toward Vincent, who still hadn't spoken a word against the accusation.

"I'm being serious here,"

Scott spoke up again, speaking before Vincent wasted his time with inquiries.

"Has news already spread that fast? It hasn't even been half an hour. You had to have already been out of your house to arrive this quickly. And that's assuming you somehow knew."

"Well no, I've heard... nothing... actually,"

Vincent defended himself quickly before Scott could attack him with any rudimentary accusation.

If anyone else outside your circle of workers even existed, it wasn't made obvious to you.

You could only imagine that someone, if not everyone, was watching you all intently now.

...if there was anyone else still here that is.

"I was running errands when the ambulance flew past me. I followed it. I just had a feeling something was wrong."

Your eyebrows lifted, you mouth slightly agape.

 _'That doesn't even make sense.'_

"That doesn't answer my question."

Scott said.

Vincent laughed again at him out of light ridicule.

"Scottie, I remember just as well as anyone what happened last time an animatronic acted out,"

He said, his eyes meeting yours for all of one second,

"I'm just connecting the dots with what little context I have."

Scott finally moved out of his stasis, but it came so quickly, neither of you had been prepared for it.

He stomped over to Vincent, forcing him to back up a bit from you, and suddenly you anticipated him actually punching his former coworker right where his nose would be.

But why?

Why was Scott so outraged by him?

Scott refrained from so much as laying a finger on the man in purple, much to your relief.

Hey, more blood didn't need to be spilled today.

He stopped a few inches short before the two could collide and become a mess of colors and plastic.

Vincent didn't even flinch.

His features dipped lowly, his brows arching with concentrated annoyance.

You almost couldn't believe your eyes, but you noticed a glint of a smile forming along his mouth.

For Scott this only brought about more of his malice.

"Jeremy's brain was ripped clean out of his skull by the fox from Kid's Cove. There was no warning of it. Jeremy hadn't overstepped any boundaries whatsoever. It just happened."

"My, that sounds unfortunate,"

Vincent said.

His tone instantly rubbed you, and apparently Scott, very wrong.

"Yeah,"

Scott's head fell,

"It is unfortunate, but not because it happened out of sheer coincidence."

"Oh!"

Vincent was now clearly amused, which juxtaposed the tone of the backdrop you all shared.

"So what you're saying is it was an organized crime? You've already solved the mystery?"

"As someone who had to watch the whole thing happen up close, I think I hold some credentials."

This time, Vincent held his tongue before releasing anymore snark.

You watched their interaction carefully, refusing to get involved just yet.

You **had** to know where Scott was going with this.

He answered your curiosities instantly.

"Someone screamed in the Dining Hall. It was within the animatronics' earshot."

"Yeah?"

Vincent asked, cocking a brow.

"They heard a person in distress, and they reacted to it by targeting what I can only assume they thought was the aggressor."

"Ah, just like with her."

Vincent's eyes darted to you, his smile faltering.

"They heard her cry out, and then they went after her. So something like that happened again, right?"

But Scott grappled his attention again and pulled it into a merciless headlock.

You smiled at the analogy.

"Yes. It was just like with her. But those animatronics were designed in the very beginning to alert someone of higher authority when someone else is in turmoil like that. It's why the security systems were installed in the first place. To brutally kill someone would mean that either someone tinkered with them in a way beyond my comprehension, or they really do have a way of feeling that level of hatred."

"Robots are magical now, huh? And can feel emotion?"

Vincent chewed his lip while teasing. "So why Jeremy then? Why would they hate him, assuming that's what's going on here? You have an idea, smartypants?"

And then, Scott suddenly averted his head in your direction.

It caught you off guard, your eyes widening at the sudden action.

"Jeremy was standing underneath a spotlight when it happened."

The weight of his sentence hit you full-force.

You stared at Scott with wide eyes and jaw dropped, taking in everything he had previously said.

"The spotlight..."

You started after what felt like a lifetime of silence.

"Jeremy had been working on fixing a colored spotlight... And the color... *gulp* the color of it was-"

But before you could finish, Vincent loudly guffawed, stepped away from the both of you.

"Okay, okay. It was funny at first, but now you're not making sense anymore,"

He spat hastily.

Before you had a chance to retort, Vincent walked away toward his car, far away from the likes of you guys.

 _That cowardly Snake-Weasel!_

When Vincent had fully left, you turned back to Scott, eyes wide with shock.

"Scott... Are you really saying what I think you're saying? That... That he-"

"Let's not talk about it right now,"

He suddenly interrupted, casting you a sideways glance from his position of watching Vincent disappear.

"He's not important right now. What's important is that we go home to our families and spend time with them."

You were about to widely protest; What Scott just discovered was huge and needed to be exposed to the world! (Well maybe not the world but you know what you meant).

But then you reflected on what Scott told you, the true importance of it, and you nodded.

Vincent wasn't important right now.

Family was.

With a defeated sigh, you nodded your head.

"As always Scott, you're right."

Reality suddenly crashed down on you; this would be the last time you ever see Scott inside of work.

"Scott, will I even hear from you again?"

You asked, afraid of his answer.

Scott turned to fully face you now, his shoulders hanging back casually.

He let out a small chuckle before reaching into his pocket and taking out a business card.

You took it with a giant smile etched on your face.

"Thank you Scott,"

You said, once again dipping your head to him.

"I'll try and contact you tomorrow."

You didn't know for sure, but you thought you could see him smile in return.

"No problem (Y/N), have a nice time with your family."

Without another word, not even a farewell, he turned around and walked off.

With a sad sigh, you turned to see that your car was one of the only ones left and quickly jogged over to it, slipping inside and driving away.

As you drove home, you kept silent in your seat, watching the world blur by as the sky transcended into a somber shade of blue.

The moon was already beaming brightly overhead, eclipsed as though someone had taken a bite out of it.

The thought made you shudder.

You wished you had the power to forget things too hard to remember... or at least a memory erasing gun.

* * *

As soon as you had arrived home, you called you parents and your closest friends and told them the news, and they all came over to your house to morn with you.

If was very touching, and it defiantly helped with cheering you up, especially when your cats came over to comfort you.

When it was about 7:00 PM, you sent everyone away, not wanting to keep them for too long.

Once you got the last people out of your house (which happen to be your parents), you let out a heavy sigh and trudged over to your couch.

You decided that you'd watch a rerun of your favorite show before calling it a day and going to bed.

A meow distracted you and you turned to see little Phantom padding over to you.

You smiled and picked him up, placing him on your lap.

He purred in response.

With a sad sigh, you looked ahead at the television, picking up the remote and turning the tv on.

To your surprise, you saw that the current news broadcast was all about what happened earlier at Freddy Fazbear's.

Slowly, you dropped the arm holding the remote.

Of course, why wouldn't that be the case?

Your heart descended into the deepest, darkest of pits.

Your throat became terribly dry.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald was a security guard working at the restaurant,"

A male reporter stated, while shots from overhead of Freddy Fazbear's aired on screen.

It was something filmed beforehand, as the video took place right around sunset, long after the ambulance had gone.

"He was said to have been changing a light bulb in the dining area when the restaurant's mascots..."

Pictures of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie appeared side by side.

They were blank, staring soullessly at the viewer.

You hugged your knees.

Your heartbeat grew frantic.

"...began exhibiting what witnesses have called "hostile behavior" before one of them charged the security guard and bit into his head. Police say the victim's frontal lobe was mauled off, leaving him fatally wounded. As of now, Mr. Fitzgerald is still in intensive care, and it is said there is still hope for his recovery."

Suddenly your eyes grew large.

Jeremy... _wasn't dead?_

He had **survived?**

You remembered how awful everything about the attack had been.

All the bloodshed, the distinct sound of his bones shattering in the jaws of some mechanical beast.

You shivered to yourself.

You felt terrible for admitting it, but you were unsure if Jeremy's survival could even be considered a good thing.

With a missing frontal lobe, he'd never be the same person again.

Could he even be a person anymore after this?

"Complications arose when workers attempted to haul the mascots off the premises and take them in for investigation. As of now, the restaurant is being watched overnight by a current employee, who also works as a security guard, to ensure that the animatronics stay sealed backstage out of harm's way. The owner of the establishment wants to assure anyone concerned about the employee that he has taken extra precautions to maintain his safety, and that there will not be a repeat occurrence of today's events."

By the time the reporter finished speaking, you were on your feet, gaping at the television while glaring at the pixels dancing onscreen.

Your vision went foggy.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

Scott was there _**now?!**_

 _ **Didn't he tell you he'd be with his family?!**_

 _ **Boss.**_

Boss had forced him to stay and watch after those monsters.

No.

This was not happening.

That restaurant was not safe.

No one should be there.

Absolutely no one.

You gasped loudly in horror.

Scott could be in danger _right now._

You fidgeted in place, inner turmoil screwing with your head relentlessly. You began pacing, occasionally pulling at your hair while breathing sharply through clenched teeth.

You knew every passing second would bring nothing but great anxiety.

What could you do?

Should you call him?

No, employees weren't allowed to have their phones on during work.

Should you go there and see him?

What would be the point of that?

It's dangerous, but would he really listen to you?

What if you couldn't get in?

But what would happen if you just stood by and did nothing?

Finally, with a loud huff of air, you decided what you would do.

You had to go there.

You just had to do something about this.

Nothing about this was okay.

Not in the slightest.

Whipping out your phone, you left a message to your parents.

It's said;

 _I'm going to rescue Scott from the killer animatronics that killed Jeremy. If I don't call you after an hour, call the police and paramedics and send them straight to Freddy Fazbear's._

 _Love you, (Y/N)_

You stuffed your phone in the star purse you had swung over your shoulder and headed to your room.

You opened your closet and took a look at your weapons.

As of now, you had custom made weapons, but the ones you were focused on we're the two Bo staffs; Aang's and Robin's.

You decided on Robin's, since it was less of an antique and you could actually fight with it.

Taking the shiny silver staff, you slung it behind your back, through the purse straps, threw on your cat-eared hoodie over your Bravest Warriors shirt, and raced out the door, giving you kitties a quick goodbye on the way out.

Leaping into your car, you knew that barging into the pizzeria at this time might have some consequences, but you were willing to face even the most traumatic of dangers if it meant saving Scott.

Even if it was needless, at least you could curb your paranoia by doing something.

Sitting at home and watching the clock was out of the question.

* * *

Once outside the front door, you quickly pulled at the handles, only to discover with almost no shock whatsoever that they were locked.

You jiggled it a few times before releasing and cupping your hands against the glass, peering between them and into the distorted shadows that filled the restaurant's every nook and cranny.

You were more determined than afraid, yet still in the back of your mind all you could think was that you never did see the restaurant when it was closed down.

It was haunting, to say the least, and it had almost _nothing to do with Jeremy's almost-death from earlier today._

There was no of telling if anyone was inside.

You decided against knocking on the door, afraid that Scott would either not answer you out of fear, or the noise would awaken the animatronics and create a world of hell for everyone involved.

So instead, you circled the building, trying your best to keep your panting to a minimum.

You crept near the walls, closing in on the backdoor next to the dumpster.

Climbing over the locked fence, you hastily made your way over to the door, unpleasant memories flooding your mind.

Since the door behind the building was made of steel, there was no way of seeing into it to find what sort of activity was going on beyond the infernal walls.

Your mind, again, insisted against knocking.

Digging through your purse, you pulled out the key that would unlock the back door.

Boss had been to busy to properly fire you, and since you had blacked out, there was no time to give him the keys to the back, or the badge for that matter.

You drank in a breath of air, pushing in the key before taking the doorknob in your grasp and giving it a slow twist.

You were surprised to find that as soon as the key turned, the knob circled around completely.

A click later, and suddenly the door was opening.

You stood there for a good five seconds.

The door was unlocked?

Why would the door be unlocked?

You weren't thinking clearly at all.

You weren't afraid anymore.

You weren't even in nearly as much of a hurry.

You were only curious now.

If the door was unlocked, that would mean that someone was still here, and yet the absence of lights suggested otherwise.

You were not as accustomed with this side of the restaurant and had no idea where to find the light switches.

You weren't even entirely sure what room you were in.

Looking at your surroundings suggested it was a hallway, but even then you weren't confident that was true.

You slowly slid out your Bo staff, feeling safer with it in your grasp, and started to walk deeper into the darkness.

Your whole body was slightly shaking now.

Your pulse thumped vibrantly in your veins.

Before you could stop yourself, you started calling out to the darkness, even though it was done meekly.

"Hello?"

You waited, but there was no response.

And so you tried again.

"Hello? Scott, are you here?"

Just then, a light burst to life on your left.

You spun.

It was sudden, but nonetheless you were relieved that you were no longer alone.

Your happiness was soon obstructed by horror.

A room was lightened up, a room that you never even knew existed, as it as suddenly just popped up out of nowhere from the dark.

You stared on, jaw slack with confusion and dread.

You weren't sure what you were looking at was even real.

It just wouldn't register.

Scott was tied to a chair, struggling against his binds while grunting angrily.

He looked up to you, his head jerking in surprise.

A gasp flew from him.

"(Y/N)! Get out of here, now!"

You were overcome with fear like you'd never known before.

But you didn't care.

Instead of obeying, you started running over toward him, eyes wide with shock, staff in hand.

" _Scott?!_ Who did this-"

 **"Look out!"**

As soon as you had picked up on footsteps behind you, you twisted your whole body around and held up your staff to block.

 _ **Wham!**_

Whatever hit you, you were just lucky enough to barely stop it from hitting your head.

Staggering back with a gasp, you saw something you thought you could only see in your worst nightmare:

Vincent's face was encased in half shadow, the other side giving visibility to his charmingly evil grin.

Matters were only made worse when the purple man held a large knife before you, snickering between his teeth.

The point glinted in the low lighting, thin beams dancing at the end.

 **"Hello _Love~_ "**

You growled, rightening your staff so you could defend yourself better.

 **"YOU!"**

You roared, taking a couple of steps toward him aggressively.

 _"Yes me,"_

He said smiling, not even flinching at your advance.

 _"Who else did you expect?"_

"Stay back! I still have a needle!"

You shouted at him, despite being only a couple feet away from you.

You started digging into your pocket and pulled it out, but to your horror, he merrily laughed.

 _"Needles aren't going to help you anymore."_

He snickered, before advancing toward you, knife in hand.

 _"Nothing you have will stop me."_

With a hiss, you threw the now worthless needle in his face before lunging at him, swinging your staff at him.

"YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU!"

To your horror, he simply deflected it with his knife before grabbing it and pulling you closer to him, and before you could react fast enough, he swiftly kicked you in the side.

You gasped, the air leaving your lungs as you stated at him, hands on your knees, unmoving.

He had kicked you right in the abs, right under the liver.

Any normal person would have fallen to the ground in pain and panic, struggling for their lives.

But you were stronger than that.

You planted your feet into the ground, refusing to crumble, and trying with all your might to recover from the cheating, breath-taking blow.

You saw him throw your beloved staff to the side, as if it was a price of garbage, before advancing even closer toward you, a big smile on his face.

You could only watch in fear as he circled you, taking you in and chuckling at your pain.

You felt like you were going to die right there and then.

You tried to turn your head to see his movement, and you ended up staring lopsidedly at Scott's bound figure.

He shouted to you, and then at Vincent.

 _ **"You leave her alone!"**_

And then a hand took your neck and jerked you so that you were forced to look up, breath still gasping.

 _"You should've stayed at home, little helper.~"_

You only glared at him, you breathing only starting to recover as he cupped your face lovingly, brushing his purple fingers gently along your cheek.

Language was no longer a thing you knew, and before you had a chance to even fully grasp what was happening, he'd taken the blunt end of the knife and knocked it into your skull.

Now you were dizzy, and something wet was forming where he'd struck you.

You fell to the ground, no longer strong enough to hold yourself up.

All you could pick up on was his cold, unforgiving laughter.

Oh, how it rang out across the empty halls.

 _Endlessly._

You couldn't fight.

Then you felt yourself being dragged somewhere.

There was nothing you could do about it.

 _'I'm sorry Scott, I failed you,'_

This may have very well been the end.

* * *

Reviews and Criticism are always appreciated!


	18. The Staff the Knife and the Telephone P2

**The Final Fight for Life**

* * *

You woke to find yourself tied to a chair, facing an blank wall in the center of a fairly big empty room, a room that could have also been a party room if it wasn't so dirty and... Wet?

The sore spot on your head had become unbearable, throbbing harshly with every footfall that circled you and your bound coworker in a relentlessly thunderous fashion.

Your breath came out as pained hisses, shifting in bravado the more you pulled at the wires that kept your wrists fused to one another.

Your ankles wouldn't move an inch, no matter your input or force.  
They were fastened to the legs of a wooden chair, opposite from the one you had found Scott in.  
Both of you had your backsides pressed together.  
You each were trying hard to pull away, your bodies clashing several times in the process.

In a way, it was a metaphor; you two were stuck together in this mess, and you had to have each other's backs, cause there was no other chance of survival.

Then the music started.

Somewhere distant was harmony embedded in a sea of darkness.  
The tune itself crackled through pulses of static, latching onto every wall so that it reverberated in a manner eerily similar to something otherwordly and nightmarish.

 _"Children have you ever met the Boogeyman before?_

 _No, of course you haven't, for you're much too good I'm sure."_

The footsteps came again, but you couldn't pinpoint what direction they were coming from.

They were everywhere at once.

Even the mocking laugh that slipped from the monster lolled about in space as if it were too frightened of itself to remain stationary.

 _"Don't you be afraid of him if he should visit you._

 _He's a great big coward so I'll tell you what to do."_

You could actually agree with those end lyrics.

You finally froze in your seat while Scott continued squirming behind you.

You thought twice before speaking to him, or saying anything aloud at all.

Oh how badly you wanted to tell him that they would be alright, that your parents would call the police if you didn't call back in an hour, as long as they _survived_ the next hour.  
But you couldn't risk you-know-who from overhearing you.

You could only imagine how fast he would dispose the both of you and be on his marry way, long gone before the police would ever arrive.

You just concentrated hard, afraid of letting your mind slip away from you in the midst of shock.  
What was happening was near unfathomable, but you couldn't let it render you stupid.

There was a deep humming that spilled out of the shadows, like something you'd hear in an aircraft swallowed by the depths of space.

Vincent stepped into the light, wearing the grin of a thieving trickster while wielding the same knife from before.

You were too stunned to scream, knowing it would be pointless anyway, so you just stared at him for what could be mistaken as forever.

 _"Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogeyman._

 _Don't let him come too close to you, he'll catch you if he can."_

You half expected Vincent to maintain his silence, and let the music sing out every thought that might have been left floating indefinitely in the atmosphere.

But you could see the hungry fixation in his eyes.  
You knew he wouldn't hold his tongue for much longer, and your own expression begging him wordlessly to tell you just what the flamio was going on would surely deter his discipline sooner or later.

And that, it did.

You weren't prepared for it at all.

 _"I told you we were in for a world of fun, didn't I?"_

He asked, his smile widening as you paled beneath him.

 _"Do you remember that? I remember it so well. It's as if it were yesterday."_

You didn't know what to say first.

You wanted to cry, curse at him, demand to know why he was doing this to you and Scott.

Why was this happening?  
Was it all part of some sick joke?  
You knew Vincent wasn't the most empathetic of creatures (by a freaking long shot) and he found an unbridled pleasure when toying with people, but this was just cruel.

Why were you honestly expecting anything different?

"Vincent...how could you...why...would you..."  
You tried speaking, but failed miserably.

Words were a chore to utter, and whatever came out quivered and shook with vulnerability.  
Vincent read this as well, and fought back more laughter, instead snickering while his lips kept sealed tight.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, dear."

 _Dear?!_

You huffed through your nose, so hard you could have sworn you could see the air leaving it in a furious way, like a bull about to charge.  
You didn't even bother correcting him, there was no point.

You tried to keep from becoming shrill. Even when instincts suggested that this may have been your last mortal moments, you didn't have the capacity to be brave, or keep grounded.  
You screamed at him, desperately, the one question singing your mind like letters dressed by acid.

 **"You bet I do! Who _are_ you?!"**

Vincent cackled, severing your courage into tiny pieces.  
Then it simply no longer existed when he knelt before you, using the tip of his weapon to lift your chin upright so that you had no other option but to stare directly into his eyes.

Your teeth were clenched, and you were shaking horribly.

You weren't fighting, and neither was Scott.

Not anymore.

Both of you were motionless, but **you** , _you were looking into the eyes of the beast._

They were large orbs, and they were clouded so brightly.  
Vincent smirked.

 _"Who wants to know?"_

You felt the sharp end of the blade press into your flesh, and Vincent combed it toward him as if beckoning you, cutting through you in the process. You felt the skin split apart, but you made no sound.  
You would not show your weakness to this monster.

Dissatisfied with your reaction, he pressed slightly harder.

At the sound of your low hiss, something was set alight in Scott.  
He couldn't see what was happening, but he assumed the worst, and reacted accordingly.

"Vincent, don't do anything to her! Please! She has nothing to do with this!"

The blade paused against the bottom of your skull.  
Vincent's eyes had since squinted, his grin slightly aloof.

He stared at you almost intimately.

You could see the joy ignited within him, swirling in white flame.

You knew that you were in real serious trouble.

This was defiantly not a game anymore, not to anyone but _him_.

Vincent sighed through his nose and stepped away from you.  
You collected yourself, brief with relief, head lowered while you panted.  
There were wet beads trailing slowly down your neck, spawning from where he'd nicked you.

In the hanging quiet, the music playing from elsewhere in the dark belted on cheerfully, unaware that it was orchestrating what might have been your death.

 _"When the shadows of the evening creep across the sky,_

 _And your mommy comes upstairs to sing a lullaby..."_

"Ah, Scott, wrapping at Death's door and yet still as noble as ever,"  
Vincent spoke in a taunting voice.  
"You truly will go down like a gentleman. I'd expect no less."

"Vincent..."  
Scott's panic waned momentarily, allowing room for bravery against his attacker.  
"I'm the one you want."

"You were the one I wanted before she came along and changed everything... and I mean that in more than just one way. Isn't that so poetic? Almost amusing, even."

You couldn't help but gag slightly at that.  
Everything about that just sounded wrong.

Scott still continued.  
He was adamant about not showing how intimidated he truly was.  
He was as strong, if not stronger, than you.

"I'm the one who was against you. I was suspicious. You knew it, too. It's why you came here. It's me you wanted to kill. She had no part of that, she never did. Please spare her."

You emitted a nervous gasp, anticipating Vincent to lash out right there on the spot.  
Though he chortled, he was volcanic, growling, threatening to spew molten rock and ash.

To your surprise, Vincent stopped to seriously ponder.  
You heard him mumble something to himself before declaring loudly,

"I wouldn't say the thought never crossed my mind, Scottie. She's lovely. You both are. But here I've trapped you, and now you're at my mercy. So how lovely could you both really be?"

And then Vincent stepped into your view again, glaring at you crossly, as if you were alien to him.  
You weren't accustomed to this, but you could understand why.  
His fondness had gone up in smoke.

You were, after all, _enemies_.

More than you had ever been before.

"I'm actually very curious. I have to know, why are you here, helper? What prompted you to come in the first place?"

You turned you head away, refusing to give him your attention.

"I don't have to tell you anything you _psycho_."

He suddenly appeared before you as a lavender blur before striking you across the face.

You swayed as the sound died away in echoes, and by then Vincent had taken you by the front of your shirt and yanked you toward him.  
His teeth bared.

 **"Tell me what you're doing here _helper_!"**

Vincent's emotions were night and day, though shifting thrice as fast.  
He was frowning down at you now, angry and untamed.  
You felt the pain crawl up to your check, red and burning.

 **"Why does that _matter?"_**

You yelled back, letting your emotions get the better of you.

Despite your anger, you were still toeing a line of desperation.  
You wanted to live.  
You didn't know how to go about making that possible.

Vincent suddenly pulled away, smirking slightly at your response.

"You must think I'm _stupid_. I know why you're here, same reason I'm here, actually: I saw that Scott was forced to stay here by Boss. It was on television. The difference was you were afraid for him."

Vincent paused, brow cocked.  
"Gee, now when has that ever happened before?

You didn't do anything but stare at him with wide, busted eyes; you knew exactly where he was going with this.

 _Aw Donkey Spittle._

You swallowed as he left you, the sting of his hand still present on your swelling cheek.

You felt Scott stiffen, an audible grimace escaping him as Vincent took hold of him.  
You couldn't turn to see what was happening.  
You deduced everything based on sound alone.

"Are you sure you two never had something together that you kept behind my back? Because I really don't believe you when you tell me _no_."

The click of his knife softly tapping Scott's head caused your throat to go dry as bone.  
"Are you sure you both didn't lie to me?"

You looked ahead and noticed a horrible display of shadows choreographed along the wall, showing as Vincent took Scott's cord and stretched it wide, with the blade lingering closely.  
Scott's breathing hitched.

You felt horror stab you hard in the chest.

"No! Vincent!"

You cried out, now begging on Scott's behalf after he had done the same for you only moments ago.

"There was nothing! Nothing, I swear! Please you don't have to do this!"

His hands idled, his grip on the cord loosening before finally releasing it. The black outline of his head had moved in your direction.

Your eyes brimmed with tears, mainly caused by the slap you had received, but now for the safety for your friend.

"And...who are you to..."  
You sniffed, seething.  
"T-to treat us like liars? You...you hid who you really were from us. You...you were always a preverted creep...I knew I could never trust you...but you... you were here...to..."  
You inhaled sharply,

 **"...to kill him!"**

 _"Oh, (Y/N),~"_

Vincent expressed himself so romantically it made you shiver.  
A droplet had latched itself onto your cheek, and you almost screamed when Vincent moved his face to yours and licked it up hungrily.

"If I didn't care about you, you'd have been dead by now. I wouldn't make a show of it. I'd have done away with both of you just like I did with those little brats."

You felt ice in your veins.  
You froze in place, processing his words over and over before they finally registered.  
You shook your head.

 _ **" You..." **_

Your eyes suddenly roamed the walls, and the phantom screams of suffering children swarmed you from all around.

The dream.

The first dream you had of him had the screaming children.

You knew there was something off about that, but you didn't think it was a big deal at the time.

You felt yourself going mad.

This was your worst nightmare yet, and it was real.

" **You** killed them..."  
Your pulse was rapid.  
"You killed those poor innocent kids in the restaurant..."

Vincent clicked his tongue. "Bingo!"

You were breathing hard now.  
The possibility of death was no longer the one thing influencing your concern.

All you saw now were memories you had no part of.  
And yet, they were so vivid.  
The blood splashed from wall to wall, the drawn out cries, the overlapping auras of misery and terror.  
Children were murdered by his hand. Their murders were done by the very employee you knew was evil.  
How could you have not made that connection sooner?!

It'd always been him.

He was responsible.

He was the murderer.

 _"Hush hush hush, here comes the boogeyman."_

And suddenly a weight pressed into the side of your face.  
It was warm, undeniably human. Vincent's face was against your ear, breathing into it, laughing mockingly.

"You've messed with a killer, little girl."

You tried moving away from him out of disgust, but a hand flew up to the other side of your head and locked you in place.  
The pads of his fingers pressed hard against your cheekbone.  
His mouth was at your ear lobe, his tongue played with it for all of one second, before dropping his head and pressing his lips on your neck, sucking the leaking blood lightly before pulling away, licking his now bloody lips.

"Mmmmm~...I've waited so long to do that... and so much _**more~**_ "  
He whispered to you huskily.

He then pulled away only to attack you with a hungry kiss.

In response, you parted your lips, but not to allow entry, oh no, you parted them so you could **bite him**.

He pulled back before you could sink your teeth into anything, growling at your resistance, before smirking again and caressing your cheek.

"How does it feel? Have you had time to let that sink in? The fact that I played you all like a piano?"

 _"Stop it,"_

You growled, angry enough to spit venom, teeth bared out of defiance.

"It's funny, almost. Which do you consider a bigger mistake? Not turning me into the police? Or perhaps letting me shoving you into the-"

"SHUT UP!"

Even when you'd cut him off, his vigor had yet to falter.  
Vincent bounced away, clapping once.

Your rage excited him.

He said it himself.

"She's angry! She understands!"

You watched as his shadow pointed toward Scott, his smile almost concave where the teeth would be.  
On these walls he appeared in his truest form: A monster.  
A delighted monster.

You wanted badly to scream at him, or perhaps scream at nothing at all.  
How nice it would've felt to unleash all your rage in one loud expulsion.  
But it wouldn't have helped your case in the slightest.  
You seethed quietly, blinking away tears.

"Don't either of you realize that you brought this on yourselves?"

Oh, _this_ you  had to hear.

You forced yourself to stay quiet, though the sound of your heart pounding almost successfully drowned him out.  
How many times had something like this happened?  
How many victims had graced his wake?  
Did any of them live to tell the story?  
Would Scott?  
Would you?

"You, Scott,"

Vincent was invasive in his presence,

"You were so nice about it at first. You denied my advances quietly. To you, it was all a big joke. The more I prodded you, the more resilient you became. I was so torn...I had no idea if I could break you before growing too impatient."

Scott suddenly jolted in his seat as if tinged by fire, grunting as he fought to free himself.

You attentively watched the shadows.

Vincent didn't move at all.  
In fact, he took it upon himself to step closer, kneeling toward the phone-headed man.  
Scott thrashed about with such determination, and yet Vincent remained steady in his approach.

He was so sure that he was safe.

A sinking feeling in your gut insisted he may have been right.

Scott couldn't get away.

"You were the only one to ever tell me no. You were so deliciously tempting. Not having something I want only makes me want it more."

 **"You _filth_..." **

Scott gasped, giving up in midst of his panicked movement.  
He slumped forward, drinking back his strength.  
Vincent snickered to himself.

Your wide eyes lowered to your lap, and when you lifted them again, Vincent was before you, the end of the knife playing at the corner of his smile. His eyes were so large.  
No longer just big, but rather monstrous.

"That mindset is what drove me to pursue you, _little helper.~_ "

You squinted up at him, lips drawn back.

"Your mindset is even more insane than Bill Cipher's."

These thoughts had unearthed such a polished gem of refusal.  
The only problem was that it worked against you.  
Vincent was not intimidated by you.  
He lapped your words up greedily.

"I'll take that as a complement. You're a little late in realizing that anyway, I'm afraid."

Vincent then began pacing from one corner of the room to the next, his eyes remaining pinned on yours, lolling about in sockets that appeared hollow under the low lighting.  
You followed him, almost lethargically, staring him down with an almost monotone face.

"When I pulled you into that closet and made a proposal to you, saying yes would have saved you so much trouble. You wouldn't be in this mess right now, as a matter of fact."

"Sure, cause accepting your perverted demand to do dirty things in the closet with you would have been anyone else's logical choice, _ya perv._ "

"It was you that insisted on making this a game of cat and mouse, and I let you have your way. But I promised you that eventually you'd be mine. One way or another. And guess what, my dear?"

His arms splayed out in admiration.

"This is the other way! The way that you chose! You're _**mine**_ now! Your fate is up to me!"

Uh No.

He couldn't make you feel like this was _somehow_ your fault.

He was a psychopath.

The music had since stalled, the tape nothing more than white noise stemming from the blackest of slits in the restaurant.  
Vincent paused, looking over his shoulder before sighing casually.

"Hang on, I need to fix that real quick. Can't properly have my moment of triumph without a little accompaniment, now can I?"

He left you and Scott alone to attend to whatever contraption he had hidden from view.  
The music seemed to be very important to him.  
It played like an old-fashion orchestra and made the canvas of his madness feel almost black and white.

While he was away, you released a sob that had been pocketed deep within your chest.  
It was quiet, and mostly airy.  
You turned to the side, attempting to speak without losing control of your words.

"Scott, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me,"  
He said immediately.

You remembered an instance like this not so long ago.

Things had changed so drastically since then, though that went without saying.

"I mean it. This isn't your fault. This is mine. I got myself into this. Don't you dare blame yourself."

You felt ashamed of so many things, you weren't sure which to touch on first.  
You _knew_ there was something off about Vincent, yet you never had it in you to complain to anyone higher, not even your own parents. You knew you should have called the police on him when he kept bothering you, especially with the stunt he pulled in the closet and in the junkyard. You knew he was bad news, but you _never did anything about it._ And now because of your doubt, you and Scott, along with many other people who could be his next victims, could die.  
Those five kids were already gone, and Jeremy could be close behind.

"I could have done something about him. I let him take advantage of my forgiveness, what little I gave to him. I let him have that victory. I made everything the way it is."

"(Y/N), it is not your fault,"  
He repeated.  
"He's crazy. He had us all fooled. I'm actually the one who should say sorry. I made the mistake of keeping the back door unlocked. It...it was just in case of a scare so I had a quick way out of here, but I should've known I was in more than just that kind of danger. I left myself open to attack."

"Scott...no..."

It hurt to ponder on just how revolting Scott's situation had become over the course of a single day.  
The man with a telephone for a head breathed out warily.

"I need to talk to you about this. Like he said before, he found out I was here after a broadcast on television announced exactly where I was. You apparently found out the same way he did,"  
He took another deep breath, keeping himself intact while his dignity throttled.

"He returned here because he knew what I was accusing him of when he came here after the ascendent. Jeremy had been standing under a purple light when he was attacked. The animatronics didn't see him as Jeremy...and it's because they detect predators...murderers...they saw him. I was stupid to call it to his attention...I don't know what I expected to happen. I knew my suspicions held almost no weight. I felt powerless. But Vincent still saw me as a threat."

Your heart rattled with sorrow.

The purple spotlight from the birthday party.

It had bathed Jeremy from head to toe in its hue.

He'd appeared as someone else to the mascots.

It all made sense to you.

Now you were really regretting not confronting this sooner.

"Scott, he... he really killed those kids," You choked on your words, trying to be strong.  
"He was the one who did it. He used the suit to fool them...he hid their bodies in the robots..."

"I know..."

"He did it...I can't...I don't understand why...how..."

" I know, (Y/N). Trust me, I know."

You could tell he was trying with everything in him to keep you calm.  
He was just as unsure of what course of action Vincent had decided for the two of you, though you were both certain your outlook was rather bleak as of now.  
Even if it was unintentional, his willingness to keep his bliss from unraveling prompted you to do the same.  
You breathed in heavily, releasing the air through a small opening between your lips.

"I hope you understand that Freddy Fazbear was never out to hurt you," Scott continued, though you were barely listening now.

"You screamed, it set him off, and he got off the stage and went toward you. But..."

There was a break in his voice.  
He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Vincent was next to you, and Vincent was his target. Vincent has always been their target. He wasn't after you, he was after him. I think Vincent realized that as well. He's known all this time."

You were becoming angrier the more you learned about what truths had been cast away all this time.  
The answers you wanted had always been right in front of you.

The answer had always been Vincent.

Another song started playing.

You began shaking, your heart pounding hard enough to make your ribs sore.  
Your mind wandered back to rescue, would you both make it out of here in time?  
It was still too risky to tell him, so you chose your wording carefully.

"Scott... Do you think we can survive another hour?"

You were hoping he would get the small hint, that was until he responded in the most haunting tone imaginable.

 _ **"I don't know, (Y/N). I really don't."**_

There was nothing you could say after that.

He'd indirectly allowed you to lose every last bit of your composure.

But you didn't.

You only shut your eyes, letting out a large breath, gratefully welcoming the dark.

Anything to get away from there.

Even if it was an illusion.

...

Your ears suddenly picked up on hurried footsteps.

Alarmed, you opened your eyes just in time to see Vincent rush past you.

There was the sound of a blade plunging into skin.

Scott cried out before he was silenced by Vincent's hand.

You realized immediately what was happening and lost all control.

 _ **"NO!"**_

Vincent emitted a low hum of pleasure while Scott sputtered helplessly.

You forced yourself to watch the wall for any indication of what was happening, but all you found were black, misshapen forms.

 _"Ah...how I've missed this."_

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
You yowled.

He replied with an emotionless tone.

"Simple, I got tired of hearing his _static_ mingling with your _lovely_ voice. Such beautiful sounds should only be responded to by _me._ "

 _ **AWW SICK!**_

 _ **"You son of a half-troll rat-eating munge bucket!"**_

He then let out another dark laugh, causing you to struggle even more.

"(Y/N), do you have any idea how easy it is to stab someone?"

"SCOTT!"

You screamed even when you knew no one would hear you.  
No one but Vincent.  
It only fed his ego.

"It's the same as putting a knife through a pillow. It's just so easy. Such a simple joy that most will never know. You just put the knife in, and then you take it out!"

The wet sound of the blade as it slid from Scott's twitching body made you sick to your stomach.  
You could barely move.  
You felt like you would faint again.

NOPE TOO FURIOUS!

Your teeth fiercely gnashing together. There were dark webs forming at the edges of your vision.  
Your brain was shutting down.

You heard the cutting of something hard, plastic almost, and suddenly Scott's body toppled from yours.  
The wires keeping you in place fell away.

You shook your head hard, compelled to grab it with shaking hands.

"Such a pity, I wanted to leave him for the animatronics. Even if it is a couple hours before midnight,"  
Vincent sneered, his shoes hitting the floor in heavy patters.  
"Change of plans, I guess. Though this is the kind of ad lib I could get used to."

Your bindings had been tethered to Scott so that the two of you were a single captive entity.

Until now, that is.

Vincent had broken the chains, allowing Scott to meet the floor and writhe.

Without another thought, you bolted out of your seat.

Your first thought was to get out of this place, make it out to the street, find somewhere to hide, call the police, and do what you could to protect yourself.

Before you could run too far however, the large entrance in front of you was suddenly closed with a slam, like a garage door.  
You reeled back, not expecting that at all.

"Ah ah~ Not so fast sweetheart~"

You flinched violently, your jaw chattering.

You looked back to find Vincent grinning down at you, a remote control dangling in his hand teasingly, before shoving it into his back pocket.

So that's what controlled the door.

If you ever wanted to get out of here, you needed to get that remote.

You turned tail and ran toward your discarded staff, but before you could, you were grabbed by his bloody purple mitts and pulled you to him, back against his chest.

You looked up at him, a fire in your eyes when you saw that his knife was poised to strike, sliding dangerously along your neck.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily _love_ ; I need to taste some more of that _sweet ruby blood~_ "

He started lowering his head again on the other side to nip at your neck.

To his surprise however, you grabbed the hand that held the knife and pried it away from your face.

 **"Not today!"**

You shouted before elbowing him hard in the chin.

You heard the crack of bone as you pulled yourself away from him before sprinting to the corner where your Bo Staff lay.

You hastily picked it up and faced him, teeth baring and eyes narrowed viciously.  
You took a quick glance at your arms, noticing thin red imprints scarring your skin from the wire that bound you.

"If I'm going to be stuck in here with you, you're going to explain a few things to me you creep!"  
You yelled at him, not playing around.

Vincent, rubbing his chin at the blow, chuckled at your courage, his demon of a smile returning to his face.

" _Ooohhhh~_ nice moves. I knew I had a good feeling about you. Very well, if that is what you wish for helper~"

You both started moving slowly beneath a single lamp in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, weapons in hand, with Scott laying in the center, bleeding out all that he had while releasing pained death rattles as if every breath might have been his last.

Vincent and you were having a showdown.

As you circled each other, you noticed the specks of crimson decorating his body and winced.

The melody played nearby, providing a rhythm for you and the murderer to step gracefully to.

Memories of your past nightmares no longer seemingly a joke.

This couldn't be reality.

On the inside, you were numb, and this all felt so surreal.

How could it not be just another one of your nightmares?  
Why couldn't you awaken on your bed again, with no recollection of any of it?

You'd give anything to be told it was fake, or that it was all in your head.

"Why..."

You said, trying to recover from the sickening truth.

You stole a long look at Scott, who'd since become still, and seethed harder through your teeth.

"Why do you murder people?!"

Vincent had the _audacity_ to run his fingers through the end of his rat tail coolly, a low chuckle escaping through his lips.

"It's who I am, helper. It's who I've always been. You just never quite picked up on it."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes.  
Of course he would say something like that.

"Well you know what I did pick up? Murder is wrong. People who aren't dead in the end get nothing out of it except grief, misery, and suffering. I should know. If you're honestly telling me that your excuse for doing something so awful is because 'it's who you are', than you are even more pathetic than I ever imagined, and that's saying something."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head, moving his knife to and fro.

"You simply don't understand my dear, sweet (Y/N). I realized very early in life that something was different about me compared to other people. Society had these expectations of me; they tried to make me stand out amongst everyone else and become someone great. As a child, I hated my parents. Forcing me to practice piano, giving me rules and restrictions that were only made because of who they wanted me to be, rather than who I was at that time. I was a good kid. I didn't need rules. Eventually I grew sick of it...I thought, what's the point in being good if it's never going to be good enough?"

He laughed menacingly.  
"So I did away with them. **I killed my mother and father.** "

You had no visible reaction.  
You were but a mere shell.  
But this point, nothing he said would surprise you.

"It was easy, and it felt so rewarding. No one ever suspected a thing, and that's when I knew I had a gift. Why would I let something as precious as that go to waste? It's like having a whole other world in your grasp. A world most people are too burdened by things like morals to carry properly."

Again, no answer came from you.

You were still making swift breaths that died away the longer you glared on at nothing at all.

You were both moving, circling slowly to the music.

You weren't sure how much longer you had before Scott would be officially dead.

"Enough of that, your childhood makes me sick. I need more answers. How did you show up at my car ascendent? And don't start spewing lies, I know you weren't in the car with me, you never saved me, so tell me how and why you were there!"

Vincent's eyes widened in response, clearly not expecting that question.  
"Ah, that little event. Well as it so happens (Y/N), you were right, I wasn't in the car with you... When you were conscious."

You gave him a confused look which he ignored.

"You remember what happened to you correct? A truck flew out of no where and hit you right? Well that was me. I hit you."

You bristled.  
"Why would you do that?! You could have killed me!"

Vincent hummed in response.  
"I'm not going to lie (Y/N), that was never my intention. I just wanted you to feel some of my pain, the pain the you caused. You were so stubborn, so uncooperative, and so insulting to me that day, that I decided that you needed to be taught a lesson."

He then proceeded to tell the whole story, swinging his knife around casually like a set of car keys.

"I followed you that night until I realized where you were going. The truck that hit you? I stole that truck and hid it in the woods, out of sight from everyone. I blocked the roads coming in so that you would be the only me driving down the street. And as soon as I had you in my sighs, I didn't hesitate to crash into you. After the deed was done, I broke through your window to make sure that you were still alive and breathing. I could have kidnapped you right there, you looked so beautiful unconscious, dripping in your own blood. But I knew that it wasn't your time to come with me just yet, it was too risky. And that's when I decided I could use this to my advantage. I staged the whole 'crashed into a tree' senecio, driving your car against a tree to make it look like you crashed into it. Of course I had to give myself fake injuries as well. Fun times. Then I proceeded to get rid of the evidence by driving the stolen truck into the lake before coming back and pretended to be your boyfriend after I called the ambulance."

Welp, you were certainly wrong about Vincent this time.

To say you were shocked was the understatement of the century.

"Of course, I had to get rid of the other evidence as well, taking your pet stuff and that... That _offending_ box you bought and disposing of it properly along with the truck. And yes, I did go through your wallet, not only to put cash back, but to look at your address as well."

He then narrowed his eyes angrily.  
"Such a brilliant, masterful plan was wasted on you however. You remembered what had happened and you insisted that everything else was a lie. And even though we did share the spotlight for a day, your father ruined anymore chances of us being seen together in public outside of work."

You were stunned for a couple seconds before you finally spoke again.

"So you're telling me, that you almost tried to kill me in my own car just because I wasn't interested?! I should sue you! And you looked through my wallet?! You know where I LIVE?!"

"Yes, and I've thought of many plans of meeting you there, thinking of ways I could simply take you away. But I knew you would be too smart for that, you would've had the police on me as soon as you saw my face anywhere near your place. Not to mention it was impossible to break into..."

"Why did you beat up that thief, Andrew?"  
You suddenly asked.  
"There was no point in doing that."

Vincent simply shrugged.  
"I was simply protecting what was mine. I knew I came a little late, but better late than never, am I right? I figured the best thing that could happen was that you would think I did it for you. But to tell you the truth, it was just so I could get the thrill of tasting blood again. I've absolutely perfected the act of hiding it, after all. And if you ask me, getting fired was worth it."

Finally, you mustered enough strength to say something out against this.

"I was right all along about you. You are a _sick, twisted_ man who will do anything to give himself **pleasure**. It's people like you who make me sick to my stomach because you don't know the  meaning or the importance of such things like morals. _Who do you think you are?_ Thinking the world revolves around you, thinking you can do whatever you want even at the expense of others, you really think that's how the world works? Mark my words, when I get out of here, and I _will_ get out of here, I'll see to it myself that you get the justice you truly deserve!"

Vincent merrily laughed, laying his knife on his shoulder, staining his uniform even more in blood.

"That's really cute, thinking you can stand up to me. You might have that pathetic stick to defend yourself against me, but there's no way I'm going to allow you to over throw me. You have no idea how experienced I am with this thing. You're not going anywhere unless I allow it."

You barred you teeth even more, thrusting the staff forward threateningly.  
"A stick?! This is a Bo Staff you stupid know-it-all! _Robin's_ to be exact! And it's more dangerous than a sword, much less than your stupid knife! And you think you have the advantage?! That first shot was lucky, not ever going to happen again."

"Hmm, so you admit you underestimated me?"  
He asked, unfazed by your little display.

You opened your mouth to retaliate, but he beat you to it, cutting you off with a menacing laugh that echoed through the room.

"You're so incredible, everything about you is just _enticing_ to me. The way you dress is a little weird I admit, but the way you talk, the way you shove me aside like I'm nothing to you, the way you show some much passion for the things you love, your determination, even when facing against death, it's all so _beautiful_ to me. You think meeting me was a mistake?"

The music was wrapping melodically around the two of you.  
Leaning forward a bit, he whispered loudly.

"I'd say we're perfect for each other."

He was wrong.  
Every word that came from his mouth was wrong.

"Even after getting fired, I never gave up on you. I figured it would take me days to come up with the perfect plan to meet up with you so I could just take you away, but you beat me to it, and that's so sweet it _hurts_. You're **_special_**. Do you understand?"

 **No.**

"Despite all you did to try and save yourself, you are and always will be my favorite pawn."

Scott was dead now.  
Your head tilted past Vincent's shoulder and you noticed not a single breath shuddering from the Phone-Man's body while he lay in his own accumulating blood.  
He was a statuette now, a hull that once held the life of a dear friend.

You believed with great dissonance that he was not quite beyond help, and convinced yourself that he could be somehow saved if you got medical assistance right away.

But Vincent wouldn't let that happen.

He growled, forcing you to look at him.

The distraction frustrated you.

You resisted charging him right there.

Claiming your attention again, he smirked.

"Scott's out of the picture now. He was the one thing standing between me and my freedom. Between me and you, even. It's just us now, and nobody, _nothing_ , will ever pull us apart."  
He finished with a purr.

"That's not ever never ever going to happen"  
You said, some fear evident in your tone, but very little to define.  
"And even if you did somehow catch me, you'd kill me. If I had not come here you would've tried to kill me eventually. I know you would have, being the person you are."

You watched in disgust as he started to slowly lick some blood of of his knife before he responded.

"No, that's not true, my _love_ ,"

Vincent corrected you, trilling the last past.

"I would never think about doing something like that to you... Until after I bed you, of course. Because the way I tick, either I separate from my partner of my own accord-"

He then quickly gestured his knife to Scott.

"-or they **die**. It's really that simple."

Still so twisted, and yet he stated is as though it was the way it was always meant to be.

"There's no need to fight me any longer, _helper_. I'll protect you. I'll keep you forever and we'll be happy that way."

This was the least convincing thing you've ever heard.

"You've merged with me so naturally. I have to admit though, you put up a very good fight though out this whole ordeal. You did hurt my feelings, which was surprising, well worthy of remembering because it's not everyday a person can have that effect on me. But I still got you to drop it. All those times, you kept giving me chances, despite always using that resistance you were so f*ing fond of. You would go do your thing, and you'd never look back. _Just like me~_."

You held your breath when he came closer, just out of swinging distance.  
 _"I want you, (Y/N). And I always get what I want._

"Scott is dead. Jeremy will die. But you and I will last an _**eternity**_. I may slip up once in a while. I may have an urge to kill someone who crosses my path, and sometimes I may even hurt you. But you will say nothing of it. You aren't going anywhere. That's how it's going to be. **That is our storybook ending.** "

You suddenly lashed out at him, striking him near the head.  
He blocked your attack, knife raised above his head.

"And then they all lived happily...ever...after."

You roared, no longer wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say and let out an all-out attack on him.

You spun your staff on either sides of your body, forcing him to back up.  
He tried to grab your staff again, but you learned your lesson and kept it out of his reach.

Swiping diagonally, you distracted him from the kick you sent to his crotch, which payed off as he wasn't able to defend himself after that.

Vincent hollered, mostly out of surprise before pain completely overtook him.

You saw from your peripheral the knife dangling in his grip before it clattered from his weakened fingers.

Stabbing him one more time in the chest, he fell to the ground with a groan.

The force hit the button in his back pocket and the door slid up.

As you turned, you only caught a glimpse of Vincent kneeling, hissing furiously.  
He was unable to move right away; one hand cradled his tenders while he eyed your retreating form.

No waiting a second longer, you sprinted toward the door.

Just as you were about to make it, Vincent had recovered and whipped out the remote again, pressing the button as he did.

Before the door closed on you however, you stuck your staff right in the path of the closing door, skidding underneath it.

Standing up, you almost panicked when you saw him charging toward you, that was until you pulled your staff out of the door's way, and it slammed right in front of his face.

You'd already turned and started running the opposite way, when you heard him scream out.

 **"You little b*h!"**

Oh, so that's what he was trying to say the whole time.

You ran as fast as you could, disappearing into that frightening ocean of shadow you'd been glaring at from before.

You were moving based on muscle memory alone.

You scraped past a few corners before locating the entrance up head, where nightfall glowed slightly brighter than the rest of your environment.

You skidded to a halt; you had come the wrong way!  
The back door was in the other direction!

Dread dawned on you instantly.  
You knew he could be right behind you.  
It was too late to turn back now.

Dang it!

Vincent called to you from the hallway. His voice was growing.  
He was sauntering toward you, wounded, possibly in more pain than you.

"Oh, (Y/N)~, where do you think you're going now?"

Suddenly an idea popped into your head; a brilliant one.

Without a second to spare, you catapulted yourself into the dining ball, the room you had noticed dawdling nearby.

You noiselessly brushed past several tables before concluding that your best option would be to hide underneath one of them.

You chose a table at random, dove beneath the cloth, curled up in a ball and held your breath.

A few seconds trickled by before familiar footsteps intruded the room where you resided.

You heard a naughty laugh spill from Vincent before he continued pacing again, moving through the center of the room while his white eyes swiveled left and right.

"You think you're clever or something, girly? Because this is by far your most pitiful attempt at avoiding me yet."

What he didn't know was that this was only the beginning of your plan.

You kept a hand over your mouth to keep from breathing loud enough that it would give away your hiding spot.

"So this is the new game you want to play? Fine, then let's play! Loser gets chopped to pieces!"

You winced when you heard a table get violently tossed across the room.

He was on the opposite side, but soon he'd make his way to you.

This wouldn't last much longer.

"And here I was, being so nice. I was so open to a new lifestyle with you, and what do you do? You hit me with your staff and kick me, you little brat! You ungrateful little S***!"

Another table went flying.

Your eyes moved to the stage where, to your surprise, you found the curtains drawn back, but the animatronics were out of sight.

"You think you can hide from me forever?! You've got no one! No one here but me! So show yourself!"

You hopped your idea still worked.

You released an inaudible breath through your nose, just as Vincent went to kick over another table.

 **"Show yourself right now!"**

You suddenly jumped from beneath the table, standing upright in plain view before climbing on top of it.

Vincent, obviously, caught sight of you immediately, but his next reaction was a mystery to you, for you fastened your eyes shut, dipped your head low, plastered two hands over your ears...

And let it all out.

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

At first, it almost seemed like your efforts had been futile.

Vincent stood where he was, expressionless, rigid, until he jumped away in horror, head turned toward the stage.  
You soon followed in his example.

From somewhere backstage emerged all four of the animatronics, their muzzles poking out from the misty shadows.  
First Freddy, then Chica, Bonnie, and finally Mangle, in that order.  
They moved in and out of sync, hauntingly stalking along a path to the center floor.  
Their eyes were stained with red once again.

You stared on mesmerized, before getting down from the table and taking slow steps backward.

Suddenly, you heard movement behind you and almost yelped when you saw the little boy animatronic, (which until this point though was just a statue), with the balloon and sign follow the other animatronic's lead and headed straight toward Vincent. It walked past you, it's mechanical laughter causing you to shiver.

From a distance, a door opened with a crash, and you gasped when you saw tall, disabled, mechanical figures coming down the hall, very different replicas of the toy animatronics you were accustomed to, heading your way.

You gulped when you realized what they were: The original animatronics.  
The ones in the Parts and Service room.  
The ones that held the five missing children.

You'd alerted them all with your extremely loud scream.

And now they were all fixated on Vincent.

The one who had been their enemy all along.

You expected Vincent to flee the moment he realized he was in danger, but while you were able to move, he remained petrified.

He was holding the knife once again, glaring at each of the robotic monsters before finally showing raw emotion.  
He began shaking.

"No...no..."

You were already outside of the room, watching on, mouth agape.

 _"Killed and forgotten, stuffed away..."_

You began, as if your own words were not your own.

 _"The animatronic's revenge shall have it's day!"_

Vincent finally tried stepping away, only to trip over a table he'd previously thrown.  
He crawled back on his hands and feet.

The animatronics continued advancing him, advancing as one.

It was too dark to tell how they looked, but you could smell the blood of their last victim from afar.

"Keep away from me! NO!"

From the distance, past the monstrous original animatronics, you saw another tall figure, except this one looked more human.  
You could only really see its white face, staring out of the darkness.  
It's stayed back, watching with pure black eyes as all the others advanced on without it.

It was as if it was controlling them.

It then turned to you, and for some strange reason, you felt gratitude coming from those squinted, plastic eye sockets.

You finally turned and sped away, just as Vincent unleashed another horrible scream.

You staggered into the room where Scott still lay.  
Immediately you collapsed next to his body.  
The whole of his shirt was wet and wine red.  
Vincent had stabbed him right through the abdomen.

"Scott!"  
You shouted, shaking him with one hand while trying your best to stay careful.

His blood was patching your clothing now, but you didn't care.  
You couldn't leave him here.  
What if it wasn't too late for him?

Without a second to lose, you threw off your cat-eared hoodie and started wrapping the clothing around the bleeding spot, hoping that this would somehow make a difference for his survival.

 _Crash!_

Your head shot up.  
Whatever you heard was undoubtedly the sound of glass breaking.

Flight mode turned on, you used all your remaining strength to hoist Scott's bloody onto your back, using your staff to keep him there.  
You almost collapsed with the weight, but something inside you remain strong and you were able to carry him out the room.

You bawled as you turned and stumbled through the back door, abandoning the animatronics and a fallen Vincent who was surely about to die.

From behind you, Scott's watch uttered a high-pitched beep, marking the beginning of the next hour.

8:00 PM

The music was skipping as you went to open the door with your free hand.

 _It's time..._

 _It's time..._

 _It's time..._

 _It's time..._

 _To die!_

When you finally slammed it with your foot, finally escaping the nighttime world, you didn't waste a moment's time moving toward fence.

It was locked, and you had no idea how you were going to get Scott over it.

It didn't help that you were almost completely convinced the restaurant would come to life and chase after you, wearing Vincent's devilish eyes, preventing you any real escape.

But you wouldn't leave Scott.

Not for one second of your life until he was safe.

You walked up to the end of the fence and looked outward.  
To your utmost relief, you noticed a pair of headlights coming from the end of the horizon.  
It was closely followed by several more, flashing with red and blue.

"HELP ME!"

The cars grew closer, the sirens unmistakably loud.

"PLEASE, HELP ME!"

The vehicles came to an immediate stop where you stood, wavering behind the locked fence.

As you saw officers leaving their cars, you crumpled to the ground, not even bothering to hide your face as you cried.

"Please help me..."

You begged.

Vincent's face was newfangled in your mind.

But what tormented you now appeared nothing like how you wanted it.

It phased past you in memories.

 _He forced himself on you in a closet, then stared pervertedly from across a table in the employee lounge._  
 _He dragged you inside Boss' office to hide his cowardly self._  
 _He crashed a truck that didn't even belong to him into yours, almost costing your life, then proceeded to kill a thief and two dear friends._

"Please...help...me..."

Two officers stepped forward, one of them yelling at others to go get pliers while the other on was trying to comfort you, telling you that everything was going to be ok and that you were safe.

"Help me..."

 _He stalked you, he made advances at you, he tried to take everything from you just so he could have you as his own._

An officer came over with giant pliers and broke open the gate, punching it open and allowing the paramedics to help get Scott off your back.

 _The two of you fought, day after day._

Your memories were shredded until they were nothing more than lavender threads.

"...Help me..."

Once you felt Scott's weigh leave you, your eyelids slackened, as did the rest of your body.  
Your head cocked back and you stared up at the stars, as you were picked up by two officers, headed toward the ambulance.  
You could see your mother crying from the sidelines, your dad trying to comfort her while shooting you worried glances.

It was over.

He was gone.

For good.

You knew very well that this only marked the beginning of something new and equally terrifying.

It would chase after you forever.

And ever.

But no matter what happened, you would be strong, you would be disciplined, and you would have a level head.

As long as you lived.

 ** _That_** _was your storybook ending._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my loyal readers! But don't go away! The Story's not over yet! Stay tuned for an important announcement!  
_


	19. Author Note

Hi Everyone, Author of this fanficton here, and I'm sorry the announcement got delayed to today, it was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I got held up. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you all was that, yes, the story isn't over yet.

The thing is is that I will not be able to post the final chapter until sometime during the weekend, thanks to life.

Plus, I don't want to be keeping people from doing their homework or whatever because they are reading this. So that you for understanding, and I'll try to get back to you guys as soon as I can!

And don't worry, all questions will be answered!

Thank you for reading! X3

(This A/N will be deleted once I post the last chapter)


End file.
